


Самый Сильный Демон

by Lena_Fekhner



Series: Алессия [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_Fekhner/pseuds/Lena_Fekhner
Summary: Когда-то давно народ Алессии воевал с демонами из параллельного мира. Но так как это было весьма утомительное действо для каждой из сторон, была создана Гильдия, куда вступали все, желающие продолжать борьбу.Со временем Гильдия стала больше напоминать турнир, и пришло к тому, что у каждого бойца был свой "уровень", а перейти на следующий можно было только одержав условленное количество побед. Разумеется, обладателям высоких уровней и рангов доставались почёт и слава.Ради этих самых почёта и славы молодой рыцарь решил сразиться с Самым Сильным демоном из всех. Однако его поджидала коварная очередь, поэтому он отправляется коротать время с вышивальщицей, склонной к путешествиям, и мечницы подозрительной наружности с избытком свободного времени, которые согласились составить компанию будущему герою в обмен на условие не задавать никаких вопросов.Выполнить это условие становится сложно, когда компанию путешественников начинают преследовать демоны.
Series: Алессия [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972360





	Самый Сильный Демон

**Author's Note:**

> 2015  
> Beta - .Lyra

****Глава 1, в которой Милена отправляется в путешествие.** **

На западном берегу Великого моря раскинулась величественная и богатая страна Алессия. Давным-давно пришлось ей пережить немало бед, но вот уже много лет это она процветала. Дела здесь обстояли настолько благополучно, что это становилось почти что неприличным, и король, дабы не приходилось краснеть перед соседями, договаривался о набегах демонов или чудищ не реже, чем пару раз в год. Будучи человеком ответственным, король подходил к этому делу со всей серьезностью: всегда заранее совещался с правителем демонов и иногда даже позволял похищать принцессу.

И все же, после основания Гильдии, Алессия стала прекрасной и весьма добропорядочной страной. Однако несмотря на то, что правила приличия здесь ценились превыше всего, искателям приключений всегда находилось занятие по душе, особенно на юге. В южных районах Алессии круглый год кипела жизнь: здесь хватало и разбойников, и чудовищ, и славных рыцарей, и загадочных красавиц. А главное, нравы отличались большей свободой, нежели на севере: только на юге молодая девушка могла пренебречь правилами и отправиться в путешествие, не вызвав при этом осуждения. И, стоит заметить, таких искательниц приключений было достаточно, чтобы заставить любого уважаемого жителя столицы смутиться и тотчас выбрать тему более пристойную. Причиной столь неподобающего поведения южных барышень, вопреки распространенному мнению, отнюдь не всегда было уродство или дурной характер, что мешало бы им надеяться на счастливую жизнь в труде и браке. Часто случалось, что на поиски неизведанного и удивительного, например, счастья, отправлялись очень даже хорошенькие девушки. Как раз одной из таких юных искательниц приключений была Милена Мэй.

С первого взгляда никто не признал бы в ней путешественницу. Милена почти всегда оставалась спокойной и приветливой; руки у нее были ухоженными, а кожа мягкой и ровной; волнистые черные волосы вызывали зависть у многих знатных дам, а из-под ровной челки открыто смотрели на мир круглые зеленые глаза. Да и одежда красавицы никак не наводила на мысли о приключениях: девушка носила простое платье до щиколоток, всегда чистое и отглаженное, разве что крепкие кожаные ботинки могли бы вызвать какие-то подозрения, но лишь ненадолго – на них не было и пятнышка дорожной грязи. Словом, даже много севернее Дафайта, небольшого городка, в котором девушка жила последние несколько месяцев, ее сочли бы благовоспитанной девицей. Милена и сама уже не раз преисполнялась решимости стать, наконец, таковой. Не раз она пыталась обосноваться где-нибудь насовсем и найти себе дело, приличное для молодой красавицы, но только ей начало казаться, что Дафайт - самое подходящее для этого место, а вышивание – ее призвание, все пошло не так. Отчасти дело было в весеннем воздухе: зима здесь была не долгой, да и не слишком холодной, зато очень спокойной, но с наступлением весны даже в таком маленьком городке все наполнялось новой энергией и стремлением делать хоть что-нибудь интересное и захватывающее. Но, все же, не из-за этого Милена потеряла покой, главной причиной был неожиданно оказавшийся в городе юный рыцарь Гильдии. Дафайт находился на расстоянии всего одного дня пути от Арнаара, крупного торгового города, и большинство воинов и путешественников в его стенах и оставались, поэтому появление одного из них в маленьком городке привлекло внимание почти всех местных жителей, в том числе и юной вышивальщицы. Большинство девиц старательно напускали на себя добропорядочный вид, а потому решались лишь издалека бросать взгляды на чужака и громко шушукаться, чтобы у рыцаря не осталось никаких сомнений, что сплетничают именно о нем. Милене так и не удалось обзавестись в Дафайте ни подругами, ни стремлением жеманничать, потому она просто зашла в таверну следом за рыцарем, села рядом и без особого смущения завела с ним беседу.

Вскоре она выяснила, что первое впечатление оказалось обманчиво. Поначалу молодой человек показался ей совсем не похожим на настоящего рыцаря: он был слишком бледным, слишком худым, а треугольное лицо выглядело еще уже в обрамлении кучерявых рыжеватых волос. Однако пока они говорили, мнение Милены о нем изменилось в лучшую сторону. Рыцарь назвался Аароном Дэром и оказался отличным рассказчиком; и было в блеске его серых глаз что-то особенное, что удивительным образом оживляло лицо, которое совсем недавно казалось девушке неказистым. Но более всего ее поразил его энтузиазм, когда он рассказал, что собирается вызвать на бой Самого Сильного демона из всех. Беседовать с Аароном было легко, словно они были знакомы всю жизнь, и вечер прошел незаметно в разговорах о Гильдии, волшебстве и приключениях. Рыцарь рассказывал, что когда-то давно мир демонов подошел вплотную к миру людей, повсюду стали открываться порталы, через которые хлынули орды чудовищ. Война между демонами и людьми была долгой и яростной, ни одна сторона не желала уступать другой. Сражения истощали и тех, и других, и вскоре стало ясно, что, если не прекратить кровопролитие, то оба мира погибнут. Просто остановить войну было невозможно – ненависть между двумя народами была слишком сильна и, хотя давно стало ясно, что невозможно одной стороне одержать победу над другой, сражения продолжались ради самих сражений. Тогда король людей и правитель демонов заключили соглашение: они условились не прекращать войну между двумя мирами, но изменить ее, чтобы предотвратить гибель обоих. С тех пор в сражение вступали лишь самые лучшие воины с каждой из сторон, а бои проходили один на один в условленныхместах и лишь между бойцами примерно равными по силе. Так появилась Гильдия. С тех пор многое в ней изменилось, как говорил Аарон, но сама суть осталась той же. Девушка продолжала задавать вопросы – до сего дня она очень мало знала о Гильдии и теперь радовалась возможности исправить это.

Позже Милена не могла вспомнить, в какой момент разговора это случилось и кто из них предложил такое безумие, но поздним вечером, когда они разошлись, девушка уже была ученицей рыцаря.

Следующим утром Мэй собирала вещи, готовясь отправиться с новым учителем в Арнаар, где находилось отделение Гильдии. Там Аарон и собирался вызвать на бой Самого Сильного демона, а Милена должна была вступить в Гильдию.

\- Сначала у тебя будет первый уровень, - наставительно говорил Аарон, когда утром они выехали из Дафайта с попутной повозкой какого-то купца. – Но не волнуйся, под моим чутким руководством ты быстро поднимешься. Запомни: уровень – это главное! Он зависит от того, скольких врагов ты смогла одолеть. Чем больше будешь побеждать, тем больше будет твой уровень и тем престижней статус. Думаю, не пройдет и нескольких месяцев, как ты поднимешься до сто пятидесятого уровня, а дальше ранги…

У Милены уже голова шла кругом от всех этих рассуждений. Она даже не стала слушать про ранги, решив отложить это до тех пор, пока хотя бы не вступит в Гильдию, а уверенности в том, что это действительно произойдет, у нее не было. Однако Аарон говорил так убедительно, что девушка почти поверила, что, в этом случае, действительно быстро получит самый высокий уровень. Правда, на вопрос, какое место занимает он сам, воин не ответил, заметил лишь, что, победив Самого Сильного демона, станет Высоким паладином. После он пустился в рассказы о Четверке Великих, Десяти Избранных и Пятнадцати Стражах, и Милена быстро пожалела, что вообще спросила. К счастью, Аарон вскоре успокоился, видимо, утомившись в дороге.

Когда вечером они подезжали к Арнаару, Мэй удивленно, словно впервые, смотрела на высокие стены города. За несколько месяцев, проведенных в тихом лесном Дафайте, она успела забыть, что большой и шумный Арнаар находится так близко. Город уже начал стихать к концу дня, но все равно казался невероятно энергичным и громким. Милена не раз бывала в крупных городах и теперь удивлялась, что отвыкла от пестрых вывесок, крикливых торговцев и особенно от полупьяных уличных артистов. Еще до того, как стать вышивальщицей, она жила в этом городе, и теперь с улыбкой отметила, что с тех пор мало что изменилось. Разве что написанные неровными буквами строчки на пестрых плакатах, гласившие когда-то «Разыскивается Четырехлистник!!!», теперь кричали «Пропал наследник графа!!!», на месте «Волшебной лавки Руфуса» теперь распахнул свои гостеприимные двери магазинчик «Зелья от Видлайдлы», а на улицах не было видно никого даже смутно знакомого.

Купец, который любезно подвез Аарона и Милену, оставил их недалеко от рыночной площади. Дэр сообщил спутнице о гостинице, где воины Гильдии могут найти бесплатный ночлег и пищу; распрощавшись с купцом, он велел девушке следовать за ним и направился по одной из улиц. Судя по его уверенному виду, он знал город ничуть не хуже Милены, поэтому она позволила себе расслабиться. Вышивальщица с наслаждением размяла ноги после целого дня в повозке, и поспешила за спутником.

Приятно было пройтись по знакомым местам, вдыхая сладковатый весенний воздух и предаваясь воспоминаниям. Прошло чуть более полугода с момента, как Милена покинула Арнаар, полная решимости никогда не возвращаться, и вот она уже снова здесь, с другим человеком, и на этот раз ее приключение только начинается. Погруженная в свои мысли о прошлом и настоящем, девушка не заметила, что Аарон вдруг остановился, и чуть не врезалась в него. Оглядевшись, Мэй поняла, что они вышли на небольшую площадь, и прямо напротив них возвышается здание Гильдии. Милена всегда думала, что это один из самых удивительных домов в городе, а уж в Арнааре чудес хватало. Девушке причудливо украшенное здание напоминало резную свечу, какие продавали на летних ярмарках: поразительно узкое – едва ли шире большинства мещанских домов – и высокое, его нередко называли башней, забывая, что в доме всего один этаж. Окон не было вовсе, зато почти всю стену, выходившую на площадь, занимали громадные ворота. Среди искусной резьбы, сплошь покрывавшей стены и огромные створки ворот, терялась дверь, которая, пусть и была больше почти всех человеческих дверей, все же казалась совсем крохотной и незаметной. В сравнении с этим внушительным сооружением, соседние двухэтажные домики казались незначительными и неказистыми, хотя на самом деле были аккуратными и симпатичными. Милене всегда было немного жалко, что никто не замечает и не ценит их простой практичности и скромного очарования лишь потому, что по соседству оказалось что-то более необычное. Как раз одним из этих домиков и была гильдейская гостиница, к которой уверенно направился Аарон.

Управляющий долго упрямился, заявляя, что комнаты предназначены только для членов Гильдии, а потому он ну никак не может предоставить одну из них Милене. Аарон красноречиво расписывал достоинства спутницы, рассказывая, сколь прекрасное будущее ждет девушку в Гильдии и даже намекнул, что вскоре она может стать одной из Пятидесяти, что бы это ни значило. На протяжении всей этой пламенной речи Милена тихо стояла в сторонке, не зная, куда деться от смущения, уверенная, что у Аарона ничего не получится: уж больно упрямым казался Управляющий. Но, в конце концов, воину удалось настоять на своем, и Мэй получила комнату, с условием, что заплатит за ночлег и завтрак.

Несмотря на утомительную дорогу, девушка долго не могла уснуть, глядя в окно на вечернюю площадь и размышляя, правильно ли она поступила, снова бросив все и сорвавшись в путь с незнакомым рыцарем, да еще и таким беспечным, что позвал с собой незнакомую девушку! И все-таки сон положил конец ее терзаниям задолго до того, как она могла бы найти ответ.

<div align="center">***</div>

Яркое утреннее солнце окончательно убедило Аарона в том, что судьба ему благоволит. Разве мог быть столь чудесный день благословенным для демона? Умываясь, рыцарь представлял, как явится перед мерзкой тварью во всем блеске своего величия, поразит его одним своим видом и добьет мечом. Дэр мечтал, как будет проходить бой, размышлял, как лучше встать для нанесения последнего удара, уже слышал восторженный рев толпы. К тому моменту, как воин спустился завтракать, в своих фантазиях он уже дошел до того, как въезжает в Катарос и сам Эртред Светлый, Высокий паладин, склоняется перед ним и вручает свой меч. Ведь всем известно, что паладин не имеет права вызвать на бой Самого Сильного демона. Последние несколько дней Аарон пребывал в предвкушении величайшего боя, о котором будут слагать легенды, и вот теперь он был слишком возбужден, чтобы хотя бы поесть, и поражался спокойствию своей спутницы, которая невозмутимо поглощала хлеб, фрукты и сыр.

\- И как можно есть в такой день! – не удержался рыцарь.

Милена изумленно посмотрела на него своими огромными зелеными глазами и поразительно ровным голосом ответила:

\- Потому что я проголодалась. Кроме того, мне пришлось заплатить за эту еду, потому я намерена съесть все.

Аарону это было непонятно, ведь он позвал с собой Милену не за тем, чтобы она завтракала, а чтобы выказывала ему восхищение и была свидетельницей его невероятного боя (одержать величайшую победу всегда приятно, но на глазах у хорошенькой девушки куда как лучше). Воину пришлось смириться с бесчувственностью своей спутницы. Впрочем, рыцарь заметил, как озаряется светом ее лицо, когда она смотрит на него, или он заговаривает с ней, поэтому Дэр решил, что девушка просто слишком смущается проявлять свои истинные чувства. За это он никак не мог ее винить, ведь ясно как день – она совершенно им очарована. А когда она заметила, что воину тоже стоит поесть, чтобы иметь силы для боя, его почти тронула такая забота. Но даже если бы Аарон был в состоянии что-нибудь съесть, он не мог себе этого позволить в присутствии Милены: в ее глазах он должен оставаться неутомимым и бесстрашным, а поедание булочек вряд ли поможет создать нужный образ. Глядя на спутницу, которая с удивительным бесчувствием расправлялась с яблоком, Дэр думал, что очень удачно выбрал себе зрительницу. Прекрасная дама, переживающая за рыцаря, что сошелся в смертном бою с кровожадным демоном – Милена идеально подходила на эту роль. В том, что бой будет великолепным, Аарон был уверен – недаром он прочел все труды Катрода Белого, величайшего рыцаря последних десятилетий!

Наконец девушка закончила с пирогом, и спутники отправились в Гильдию. Переступив порог башни, они оказались в огромном зале, потолок которого смутно угадывался где-то наверху. В стене напротив входа располагались еще одни огромные ворота, но были они словно сотканы из переливающегося тумана и менялись каждое мгновение. Аарон сразу понял, что это, хоть никогда раньше не видел портала; на рыцаря это зрелище произвело впечатление, в чем он ни за что не признался бы. Слева от портала сидела демонесса с алой кожей и изогнутыми рогами. Когда Аарон смог отвести взгляд от портала, он увидел, что вдоль одной из боковых стен тянулся длинный резной стол, за которым сидели с десяток демонесс, похожих друг на друга словно капли воды, а перед каждой на столе стояла серебряная чаша. У противоположной стены стояли резные скамьи разных размеров: самая маленькая едва доходила Аарону до колена, а под самой высокой он мог пройти, не нагибаясь. В столь ранний час Гильдия почти пустовала: кроме Аарона и Милены была лишь одна посетительница, которая беседовала с демонессой в дальнем конце зала. Ничего примечательного в незнакомке Дэр не отметил: судя по белым волосам и большому причудливому воротнику, это была волшебница, но задерживать на ней внимание воин не стал – мало ли чудил на юге, у него нет времени на всех. Не желая больше медлить, Аарон решительно направился к столу, снял с шеи тонкую цепочку с синим камнем и протянул его ближайшей демонессе. С ничего не выражающим лицом работница Гильдии взяла камень и положила его на дно чаши. Она деловито извлекла откуда-то из-под стола серебряный кувшин и наполнила чашу водой, попутно приветствуя воина:

\- Добро пожаловать в отделение Гильдии в Арнааре. Меня зовут Кайхара. С какой целью Вы прибыли? – ее голос не выражал никаких эмоций.

\- Чтобы сразиться с демоном, конечно! – уверенно ответил Аарон.

На поверхности воды в чаше начали появляться сияющие символы.

\- Назовите уровень или ранг демона, с которым хотите сразиться. Рекомендуемые уровни: пятьдесят второй, пятьдесят третий, пятьдесят четвертый, - все тем же бесцветным голосом ответила Кайхара.

\- Я не затем пришел! Я желаю вызвать на бой Самого Сильного демона, Черного дьявола! Первый ранг! – воскликнул рыцарь.

\- Подождите, пожалуйста.

Пока демонесса ловко перемещала руны в чаше, выстраивая их в понятном лишь ей порядке, портал вдруг вспыхнул, и в зал прошел огромный демон. За спиной у Аарона вскрикнула и оборвала крик Милена, да и самому рыцарю стало не по себе. Новый посетитель почти упирался в потолок головой, увенчанной витыми рогами, а чтобы расправить громадные крылья, ему не хватило бы и всего зала. Кожа цвета крови была покрыта темными наростами, которые, по всей видимости, были естественной броней демона, а взгляд черно-алых глаз внушал ужас. С высоты своего роста он осмотрел зал, скользнул взглядом по Аарону и Милене, и уставился на девушку, которая общалась с демонессой в углу. Пришелец изогнул губы в плотоядной ухмылке, обнажив ряд длинных клыков, отчего вид у него стал еще более угрожающим. И тут раздался звук, похожий одновременно на предсмертный хрип и гром во время бури. Милена с силой вцепилась в руку Аарона, и рыцарь краем глаза заметил, что девушка бела как полотно, а в глазах ее застыл ужас. Сам он знал, что им ничто не угрожает – в Гильдии запрещены незапланированные бои – но был поражен не меньше спутницы, и не сразу понял, что этот леденящий душу звук не что иное, как смех.

\- Саямиру, вот так встреча! – прохрипел демон.

Девушка, к которой он обращался, повернулся, и Аарон, обладавший внимательностью, присущей истинным воином, отметил сразу две вещи. Во-первых, эта Саямиру была весьма хороша собой, а во-вторых, на ее лице отразилась радость, ровно до тех пор, пока демон не проревел:

\- Отлично выглядишь, - он зашелся новым приступом хохота, от которого задрожало все здание.

Лицо Саямиру скривилось в недовольную гримасу, и она попыталась стукнуть гиганта по ноге, что было довольно нелепо. Впрочем, девушку это, похоже, ничуть не смутило.

\- Ненавижу тебя, Карахир, – буркнула она, но почти сразу ее настроение изменилось, и она бойко продолжила: – Какими судьбами в Арнааре?

У Аарона перехватило дыхание. Сколько историй он слышал о Карахире Скале, одном из Семи демонов второго ранга! Если бы Дэр не потерял возможность мыслить трезво, то вид столь грозного воина, который был восьмым по силе демоном из всех, заставил бы юношу задуматься о том, каковы его шансы в битве с Самым Сильным демоном, но Аарон был слишком впечатлен появлением легендарного Карахира, ему было не до голоса разума. Вот это удача – встретиться со Карахиром Скалой, и, подумать только, эта странная девица так запросто с ним разговаривает! Рыцарь отдал бы все, чтобы оказаться на ее месте.

\- Арнаар? Великая бездна! Чтоб эту Кейтлин… - все веселье Карахира тут же исчезло.

\- Кейтлин? – переспросила Саямиру. – Новая хранительница в Гжалле?

\- Она самая! На вид весьма вкусная, но до чего же бестолковая! – громогласно воскликнул демон, и Аарон почувствовал, что Милена сжала его руку еще сильнее, он даже подивился силе девушки. – Я собирался в Армар, меня туда пригласила Райла, а эта девчонка все напутала!

\- Должно быть, ты ее сильно впечатлил, - усмехнулась Саямиру.

\- Когда снова буду в Гжалле, впечатлю еще сильнее, будь уверена! – грозно прорычал Карахир. – Но я рад нашей встрече! Видок у тебя…

Очередной взрыв смеха, сравнимый по силе с настоящим взрывом, заставил Аарона схватиться за стол, чтобы не упасть. На Саямиру это, судя по всему, не произвело должного впечатления: она покраснела от злости и возобновила неловкие попытки поколотить обидчика. Дэр не мог понять, что ее так задевает – ведь выглядела она очень недурно.

\- Неужто ты надеешься в таком виде получить задание? – не успокаивался демон.

\- Ты не представляешь, как сильно надеюсь! – воскликнула Саямиру. – Уже не знаю, чем себя занять! Как же злит, что не дают боев!

\- И где твой позитивный настрой? Почему бы не постараться получить удовольствие от ситуации? – назидательным тоном спросил Карахир. - Вот я: попал в Арнаар вместо Армара, ну и пусть!

\- Враки, ты очень зол на эту Кейтлин, - вставила девушка, но демон не обратил на ее замечание никакого внимания.

\- Раз уж я здесь, отправлюсь поесть помидоров, а Райла подождет.

\- Марвину привет.

Карахир направился к открытым специально для него воротам в город и бросил напоследок через плечо:

\- Позитивный настрой!

\- Ненавижу тебя! – крикнула ему вслед Саямиру, чем снова рассмешила Карахира.

Аарон с содроганием представил, как на улицу выбирается огромный демон, который хохочет так, что земля ходуном ходит. Рыцарь уже почти слышал крики ужаса испуганных горожан. Впрочем, у него самого едва не вырвался отчаянный вопль, когда заговорила демонесса перед ним.

\- Вы триста сорок второй в очереди на битву с демоном первого ранга. К сожалению, в настоящее время бои не ведутся. Предположительно, бой состоится через пять недель. Желаете назначить другой бой, пока ожидаете своей очереди?

\- ЧТО ЗНАЧИТ – НЕТ РАБОТЫ?!

Крик был такой громкий и пронзительный, что в первую секунду Аарону почудилось, будто Карахир вернулся, а то еще кто похуже вылез из портала. Но тут же рыцарь понял, что кричала та самая Саямиру, с которой разговаривал Седьмой демон. Очевидно, девушка тоже была не слишком довольна ответом демонессы.

\- ЧТО ЗНАЧИТ – ПРИХОДИТЕ ЧЕРЕЗ МЕСЯЦ?! – негодовала девушка.

После ее беседы с Седьмым демоном Аарон решил, что она заслуживает некоторого внимания, и стал пристально рассматривать возмутительницу спокойствия. Она оказалась весьма привлекательной, длинные прямые белоснежные волосы были стянуты в высокий хвост на затылке, а косая челка, оказавшаяся черной, лежала на удивление ровно. Изящные брови были сдвинуты в порыве гнева, а из-под них желтым огнем горели миндалевидные глаза. Аарон быстро сообразил, что красавица, волшебница, да еще и знакомая с одним из Семерки демонов, может оказаться крайне полезной спутницей.

\- Я подожду боя с Самым сильным демоном, - ответил он демонессе, не сводя глаз с Саямиру.

\- Что теперь? – робко спросила Милена, про которую Дэр чуть не забыл.

\- Отправимся в путь, моя юная ученица, - рыцарь забрал камень у демонессы и направился к загадочной девушке, которая все еще изъяснялась совсем неизящным образом.

\- Прошу прощения, прекрасная леди, я невольно услышал… о Ваших проблемах, - заговорил он, галантно поклонившись Саямиру.

Девушка повернулась к воину и недоуменно приподняла бровь. Она молчала, очевидно, ожидая, что еще скажет рыцарь. Аарон продолжил, прямо глядя в янтарные глаза красавицы:

\- Полагаю, я смогу несколько исправить ситуацию. Видите ли, мне тоже придется дожидаться своей очереди, так почему бы нам не скоротать время вместе? Саямиру по-прежнему молчала, но теперь смотрела на рыцаря так, словно он предложил ей съесть живую лягушку.Впрочем, Аарона это ничуть не смутило, он подозревал, что девушка не станет молчать, если ей что-то не понравится.

\- Доводилось ли вам бывать в Мейтаре? Уверяю вас, серебряная рыба, которую там подают, воистину одно из чудес Юга! Там нет гильдейского портала, но добраться отсюда можно всего за пару недель, поэтому мы как раз вернемся в Гильдию в срок.

\- Ты предлагаешь незнакомой девушке отправиться путешествовать за какой-то там рыбой, - красавица скрестила руки на груди. - Ты хоть понимаешь, как глупо это звучит?

Не успел Аарон всерьез обдумать это заявление, как Саямиру вздохнула, закатив глаза, и пробормотала:

\- И до чего же мне скучно, если я согласна принять это приглашение… Можете звать меня Саей, и это все, что вам нужно обо мне знать.

<div align="center">***</div>

Милена ненавидела себя сильнее, чем когда-либо. Сколько еще раз она будет наступать на одни и те же грабли? Не то чтобы она горела желанием вступить в Гильдию, но все же ее немало задело то, что Аарон с такой легкостью отложил намерение сделать из спутницы великую воительницу. Конечно, день не заладился с самого начала – ей не удалось нормально поесть, потому что Дэр смотрел на нее то словно бы ожидая чего-то, то снисходительно, но чаще всего с глубочайшим осуждением, ибо она посмела поглощать пищу. Потом безо всякого предупреждения из портала выполз огромный ужасный демон, и Милена испугалась, что Аарон собирается сражаться с ним. Увы, дальнейшее развитие событий было еще хуже: вместо боя с демоном рыцарь пригласил путешествовать странную девушку, в которой Милене не нравилось решительно все.

Для начала, что за имя такое – Саямиру? Да и выглядела она не слишком добропорядочно. Конечно, в одном только Арнааре можно увидеть немало вещей куда более странных, но было в этой девице что-то неправильное, хотя Мэй не могла объяснить, что именно. Еще подозрительней выглядел длинный меч в изукрашенных ножнах. Пусть Милена и мало понимала в оружии и боях, даже она знала, что это не то, чем станет пользоваться волшебница, сколько бы Аарон ни пытался убедить спутницу, что волшебницы бывают разные. И, словно без этого не доставало поводов считать Саямиру сомнительной компанией, мечница заявила, что согласна путешествовать с Аароном только при условии, что они не будут задавать вопросов относительно личностей друг друга. Наивный рыцарь тут же с готовностью согласился, а Милена про себя решила, что ни за что не станет поворачиваться спиной к новой спутнице. Впрочем, против этого странного условия Мэй ничего не имела. Не бывает людей, которые отправляются на поиски приключений, не имея парочки тайн за спиной.

\- Думаю, зайдем за припасами к Марвину, пусть запишет на счет Карахира, - решительно заявила Сая, едва маленький отряд вышел из Гильдии.

\- Вы о Марвине Лэйке? – уточнила Милена.

Еще когда она жила в Арнааре, слышала о фермере, который якобы заключил сделку с демонами.

\- Да, ты его знаешь? – просто спросила Саямиру.

\- Я… слышала о нем, - замялась Мэй. – Думаю, стоит пока разделиться, я бы могла раздобыть нам лошадей.

\- А я бы позавтракал, - вставил Аарон. – Ужасно есть хочется.

\- Никаких лошадей, пойдем пешком, - лицо Саи приобрело странное выражение, но девушка быстро взяла себя в руки. – Давайте вы отправитесь в таверну и обсудите маршрут, а я схожу к Марвину сама.

Милена недоверчиво посмотрела на мечницу, но спорить не стала, тем более что Аарон полностью поддержал этот план, добавив, что Саямиру останется очень довольной выбором пути. Он так старался заслужить ее одобрение, что Мэй стало не по себе.

\- Ты хоть представляешь, какая это удача! – то и дело восклицал Аарон, попутно поедая пирог. – Она же знакома с одним из Семи демонов. Наверняка она может рассказать мне об их слабостях, что поможет мне победить.

Как можно быть таким наивным, поражалась про себя Милена. Очевидно, их новая знакомая действительно была дружна с тем громадным демоном, так с чего бы ей рассказывать секреты своего друга незнакомцу? Но, судя по нездоровому блеску в глазах Аарона, было бесполезно объяснять это рыцарю.

\- Главное, держаться подальше от замка, - бормотал воин, рассматривая карту.

\- Ты уверен, что это путешествие – хорошая идея? – спросила Милена.

\- Конечно! – рыцарь даже не поднял головы.

Девушка вздохнула. Должно быть, Аарон очень уверен в своих силах, раз вот так запросто отправляется в путь с людьми, которых не знает. С другой стороны, Саямиру тоже из Гильдии, и это наверняка делает ее в глазах Дэра лучше. Что же касается Милены… Девушка никогда не стремилась к тому, чтобы выглядеть угрожающе, а потому, скорее всего, оба ее спутника вполне обосновано уверенны, что легко справятся с ней в случае, если она окажется не той, за кого себя выдает. От этой мысли девушке стало не по себе.

\- Это ведь и на нас распространяется? – вдруг спросила она у Аарона. – Я о том условии… Что мы не должны задавать никаких вопросов о личности друг друга.

Рыцарь ненадолго задумался.

\- Пожалуй, мне это подходит, - ответил, наконец, он. – Да, так будет гораздо проще всем нам.

Прежде чем девушка успела ответить, вернулась Саямиру, которая несла три заплечных мешка примерно одного размера.

\- Тут припасы на несколько дней, а еще веревка, пару одеял и всякого по мелочи, - с энтузиазмом начала она. - Этот Марвин – просто чудо, а его сын держит лавку, в которой куча разного. Он продал мне волшебные сумки почти даром!

Вся она была как будто на иголках.

\- Ну что, вы готовы? – нетерпеливо спросила мечница. - Чего даром терять время?

\- Мы что, от кого-то убегаем? – раздраженно спросила Милена, и снова в голову ей полезли самые разные подозрения.

Например, что Сая снова встретила того демона, разозлила его, и теперь он намерен расквитаться с дерзкой девушкой, а заодно и ее вновь обретенными товарищами.

\- Просто мне не терпится отправиться в первое в жизни путешествие! – бойко ответила Саямиру.

****Глава 2, в которой Милена сталкивается с прошлым страны и своим собственным.** **

****

Вопреки всем ожиданиям Милены, первые несколько дней похода оказались на удивление спокойными и приятными. Путники, не торопясь, шли по ровной дороге, устраивали частые и долгие привалы в живописных местах и, казалось, каждый из путешественников искренне наслаждался этим путешествием. Размеренность, хорошая погода и вкусная еда, которую Саямиру раздобыла у Марвина Лейка, делали этот поход больше похожим на приятную прогулку с пикником, чем на поиск приключений. Почти все время путь их пролегал через просторные поля, но, прежде чем этот пейзаж успел бы им надоесть, небольшой отряд приблизился к опушке леса, который уже начал зеленеть под ласковым весенним солнцем.

На четвертый день пути участники этого спонтанного путешествия спокойно брели под сенью деревьев, развлекая друг друга праздной беседой, когда Аарон вдруг подал знак остановиться. Проследив за его взглядом, Милена заметила вдалеке приближающееся облако пыли. Приглядевшись, девушка различила сиреневые блики. Мэй подумала, что это стража графа Д’Эрдэ, и внутри у девушки все похолодело. Выбранная путниками дорога проходила южнее владений графа, поэтому причин для появления здесь рыцарей в пурпурных одеяниях не было. Милена пыталась убедить себя, что дело вовсе не в ней, но воины дома Д’Эрдэ оказались так далеко от замка, не может быть, чтобы они искали именно ее. Но чем больше девушка себя в этом убеждала, тем больше ей хотелось избежать встречи со стражниками, с каждой секундой становились все ближе.

\- Нужно сойти с дороги, - неожиданно произнес Аарон, и Милена, сколь ни была рада этому предложению, не смогла сдержать удивления.

Не дожидаясь ответа, рыцарь схватил спутниц под руки и бесцеремонно толкнул в ближайшие кусты.

\- По-вашему, путники, которые неожиданно скрываются в придорожном кустарнике, не вызовут подозрений? – ехидно спросила Сая.

Но воин только шикнул на нее, а Милена была слишком напугана, чтобы что-либо ответить. Сквозь колючие ветки можно было рассмотреть небольшой участок дороги, и, хотя девушка предпочла бы ничего не видеть, она зачарованно смотрела на приближающийся отряд. Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем стражники поравнялись с зарослями, в которых укрылись путники, а потом и миновали их. Все это время Мэй боялась даже вздохнуть, а стук собственного сердца казался ей подобным грому.

Едва затих шум, издаваемый воинами, Саямиру зашевелилась. Послышались громкий хруст сломанных веток и злобные возгласы. Мечница весьма красноречиво и не вполне прилично выражала свое недовольство ситуацией все то время, которое потребовалось ее спутникам, чтобы выбраться обратно на дорогу. Сама же Сая так и не сумела вылезти из зарослей, застряв в неестественной и крайне неудобной позе. 

\- С чего тебе это вообще пришло в голову?! – наконец смогла разобрать Милена в потоке малопонятной ругани.

\- Никаких вопросов, помнишь? – надменно ответил Аарон. – Ты сама говорила!

Мэй рассеянно смотрела вслед минувшей опасности, решив не ввязываться в эту ссору. Какими бы ни были мотивы рыцаря, девушка радовалась, что они позволили ей сохранить свой повод скрываться от стражи.

\- Мы же еще довольно далеко от графства Нимарет, - задумчиво произнесла вышивальщица. – Что бы им могло тут понадобиться?

\- Отличный вопрос! – воскликнула Сая. – Ни капли не сомневаюсь в том, что они явились именно по наши души!

Милена почувствовала, как кровь приливает к лицу и от души надеялась, что ее спутники не слишком наблюдательны, чтобы обратить на это внимание.

\- Учитывая скрытность каждого из нас… - начала было Мэй, но мечница ее не дослушала:

\- Очнись! Я и Аарон – Гильдейцы! Мы не можем быть вне закона: Гильдия очень строга к соблюдению правил. Тем более, мы оба отмечались несколько дней назад в Арнааре, будь что не так, нас бы арестовали на месте.

Краем глаза Мэй заметила, как Аарон побледнел, услышав последние слова Саямиру. Вышивальщица снова мысленно поблагодарила Богов, судьбу и Дэра за то, что именно рыцарь предложил сойти с дороги. Если верить Сае, то у Аарона не может быть поводов скрываться, поэтому его поступок выглядит скорее странным, чем подозрительным. Желая сменить направление разговора, а главное, собственных мыслей, Милена обратилась к Сае:

\- Что ж, в любом случае, задавать вопросов друг другу мы не можем, так почему бы тебе не вылезти из кустов, чтобы мы могли продолжить путешествие?

\- Не могу, - мечница сразу остыла. – У меня запутались волосы.

Милена с Аароном переглянулись, после чего вышивальщица принялась освобождать длинные белые пряди от цепкой хватки куста. От воина в этом деле было мало пользы, поэтому он решил рассказать спутницам о патруле графства Нимарет.

\- Вы, должно быть, заметили красивый серо-фиолетовый цвет их плащей и знамен?

\- Нам это безразлично, - буркнула Сая, но, видно, требовалось что-то серьезнее, чтобы остановить Аарона.

\- Этот цвет – символ дома Д’Эрдэ. Во время Первой Черной войны Алиэр Д’Эрдэ прекрасно проявил себя, за что и получил титул и земли, а его жена, которая служила королеве Аквамарин, удостоилась еще более ценного подарка.

\- Ага, дорогущее ожерелье с огромным мусгравитом редкого темно-пурпурного оттенка, - резко оборвала спутника Саямиру. – Милена, поторопись, пожалуйста, а то Аарон еще какую-нибудь историю вспомнит!

Дэр хмуро глянул на мечницу, но ничего не ответил. Милена поспешила спрятать улыбку. Она понимала разочарование рыцаря, ведь он даже не успел сказать, что колье носит название Сумеречная слеза, перечислить количество черных жемчужин и отметить качество серебра – каждый южанин знал о великолепной реликвии.

\- По правде, пурпурные плащи у стражников - слишком кричаще, - вставила вышивальщица, аккуратно и ловко вытаскивая листья из прически Саямиру.

\- Вовсе нет! – пылко воскликнул Аарон.

\- Пха! Зато издалека заметно! – не замедлила вмешаться Сая. – Скажи-ка, доблестный рыцарь, ты и дальше намерен скрываться от каждого патруля в фиолетовом?

\- Серо-фиолетовом, - поправил ее Дэр, но по выражению лица мечницы понял, что не стоило этого делать: будь она свободна от злополучного куста, набросилась бы на спутника. – Да, я буду всячески избегать встречи с ними.

\- Тогда, полагаю, нам лучше вовсе сойти с дороги, - на удивление спокойно сказала Саямиру. – У меня нет ни малейшего желания оставлять часть своих волос на каждом кусте графства!

\- Пожалуй, мы могли бы лесом до самой Эльты, - согласился Аарон. – Пройдем немного на юг, а потом двинемся на запад.

Милена не замедлила согласиться с этим предложением и, едва она помогла спутнице вырваться из власти коварного растения, небольшой отряд сошел с дороги и углубился в лес. 

Если бы обстоятельства сложились иначе, Милена насладилась бы этой частью путешествия ничуть не меньше, чем спокойной дорогой через поля. Ей нравилось смотреть, как сквозь молодую листву проглядывает солнце, нравился запах влажной земли, было приятно пройтись по поваленным стволам, поросшими мхом. Но ее спутники, казалось, не разделяли энтузиазма девушки: Аарон сетовал на неудобство пути, а Сая постоянно за что-то цеплялась волосами. Мечница не переставала удивляться, как Милене, которая неизменно помогала спутнице, удается избегать всех опасностей леса. Не прошло и часа пути, как от прически Саямиру не осталось и следа, а в то время как в блестящих черных локонах Мэй не было ни листочка.

\- Если ты и дальше не будешь внимательна, нам не придется собирать хворост для привала, ты все принесешь в волосах, - сказала как-то Милена, в очередной раз освобождая ветку молодого дерева от белых прядей.

Саямиру что-то буркнула, но даже не рассердилась. Мэй подумалось, что на Аарона мечница начинает злиться с куда большей охотой, чем на нее. Впрочем, в этом не было ничего удивительного – рыцарь постоянно пытался оказывать Сае разнообразные знаки внимания. То он протягивал ей руку, чтобы помочь перебраться через ручей; то спрашивал, не утомилась ли она; то предлагал понести ее мешок. Обычно мечница не обращала на него внимания, лишь изредка бросая холодные взгляды, которые Дэр упрямо игнорировал. До тех пор, пока не перешел черту: Аарон отвел гибкую ветку молодого деревца, чтобы Саямиру могла пройти, но слишком поторопился опередить спутницу, чтобы раздвинуть кусты, и ветка, возвращаясь в исходное положение, зацепилась за волосы Саи, едва не сбив ее с ног, а Милене снова пришлось поспешить ей на помощь. Почти все время, что она возилась, Саямиру так красноречиво и громогласно излагала свои чувства, что Мэй узнала немало новых забористых выражений, а Аарон, наконец, угомонился.

Теперь путь проходил в молчании, разве что время от времени один из спутников пытался завести разговор с Миленой, но та была погружена в свои мысли, а оттого отвечала невпопад, да и весенний лес был не самым удачным местом для легких светских бесед.

Все это время, с момента, когда они только вошли в чащу, девушка осторожно вела своих спутников, умело направляя их, чтобы у них сохранилось впечатление, что дорогу выбирает Аарон, предложивший изначальное направление. К концу дня Мэй поразилась, как мало им удалось пройти – она хорошо знала эти места, потому понимала, что, будь она одна, ей понадобилось бы несколько часов, чтобы покрыть то же расстояние. Теперь же, когда они вышли на небольшую и относительно сухую поляну, на окраине которой рос раскидистый дуб с разросшимися корнями, Милена посмотрела на небо и закусила губу.

\- Давайте устроим привал здесь, - предложила девушка.

\- Но ведь еще светло, - осторожно начал Аарон, делая вид, что он совсем не устал.

\- Думаю, мы слишком углубились в лес, - соврала Мэй. – Неподалеку есть ручей, а здесь сухо, вряд ли мы успеем найти более подходящее место для ночлега до наступления сумерек.

\- Ты, видно, неплохо знаешь эти места, - Саямиру подозрительно прищурилась, но тут же мотнула головой, отправилась к одному из корней дуба и удобно расселась, прислонившись спиной к стволу. – Как же я устала!

\- Аарон, разведешь костер, пока я схожу за водой? – спросила вышивальщица, копаясь в походном мешке.

<div align="center">***</div>

Ночь прошла спокойно, а утро было таким приветливым, что настроение у Аарона было прекрасным. Саямиру все еще злилась на него, но рыцарь не мог ее винить. Он так же отметил, что взгляды девушки стали почти дружелюбными, ну или, по крайней мере, не совсем кровожадными, что уже было добрым знаком. После завтрака Милена предложила мечнице уложить волосы в тугой пучок, а Дэру предоставили собирать вещи. Наконец, все было готово, и небольшой отряд продолжил путь. Мэй заметила, что можно отправиться вдоль реки.

\- Доберемся до моста и улучим момент, когда патруля не будет, чтобы перебраться на другую сторону, а там снова углубимся в лес, - предложила девушка, и план был тотчас принят за неимением лучшего.

Аарон давно понял, что Милена прекрасно знает этот лес, поэтому доверился ей полностью, решив посвятить себя восстановлению добрых отношений с другой спутницей. Рыцарь пытался разговорить Саямиру, но никак не мог найти подходящую тему. О чем бы ни пытался Аарон завести беседу, мечница отвечала холодно и односложно. Даже о магии не захотела говорить, а когда Дэр пробовал завести беседа о Карахире или других демонах из Семерки, то Сая и вовсе не произнесла в ответ ни словечка. В конце концов, рыцарь погрузился в мечты о своем будущем. Фантазия всегда была готова прийти к нему на помощь в непростую минуту и сделать жизнь приятней.

Спустя несколько часов, они вышли к небольшой запруде, где и решили остановиться на привал. Не успели путники толком расположиться, как Милена двинулась к озеру. Поначалу Аарон решил, что девушка отправилась за водой, но тут он заметил, что она расчищает от растений какие-то огромные валуны на берегу. Несколько минут рыцарь боролся с любопытством, но, все-таки не смог удержаться и подошел к Мэй.

\- Что это?

\- Какие-то статуи, - просто ответила Милена, продолжая обрывать стебли вьюна и счищать мох.

Теперь Дэр ясно видел: то, что он сначала принял за валуны, оказалось скульптурой, изображающей мужчину, сидящего на коленях у самой воды, который прижимал к себе женщину, которая, казалось, только что выплыла из озера – часть камня еще оставалась в воде, но почти совсем разрушилась. Очевидно, статуя была древней, но удивительно хорошо сохранилась, разве что черты лиц и детали одежды со временем стерлись, однако даже теперь было ясно, что работа выполнена настоящим мастером.

\- Должно быть, это статуя Феареда и Лирнаэ, - сказала подошедшая Сая. – Ну и древняя! Не иначе времен Первой Черной войны!

\- Кто это? – спросила Мэй, чрезвычайно удивив этим вопросом Аарона.

\- Это великие герои! Они сражались против демонов вместе с принцем Сольхеном… - прежде чем рыцарь успел продолжить, вмешалась Саямиру:

\- Вообще-то Феаред сам был демоном. Я слышала, что он был первым демоном, который прошел через портал в Алессию. До сих пор неизвестно, сам ли он нашел врата и попал в этот мир, либо его призвали эти мерзкие чернокнижники, а он сумел вырваться из их власти, ведь он был величайшим воином среди демонов.

\- Погодите, я совсем запуталась! – воскликнула Милена, которая уже отвлеклась от древних изваяний.

\- Задолго до основания Гильдии, во времена, когда мир демонов только приближался к нашему миру, граница между ними была еще слишком широкой, чтобы порталы могли открываться сами собой или можно было поддерживать их открытыми постоянно, как сейчас делают в Гильдии. Но все же миры находились уже достаточно близко, чтобы чернокнижники Алессии сумели преодолеть преграду и призвать в наш мир отвратительных демонов, - пояснил Аарон. – Злобный правитель, чье имя ныне стерто из памяти людей, собрал под свои знамена легионы мерзких тварей и двинулся войной на Алессию. Это было смутное и ужасное время, множество людей погибло в сражениях, но врага удалось победить. Среди многих героев, что помогли принцу Сольхену, были Феаред и Лирнаэ. Говорят, их подвиги затмили даже свершения короля: сильнейший из пламенных демонов и могущественнейшая волшебница воды – они истребили немало врагов Алессии, посмевших вторгнуться на наши земли. Есть мнение, что они участвовали и во Второй Черной войне, но не думаю, что это правда – ведь прошло около ста лет.

\- Пха! Что такое сто лет для демона и нимфы! – вставила Саямиру. – И, вообще-то, это несправедливо: людям помогал сильнейший демон, но они все равно возненавидели всю расу!

\- Понятно почему, - полным достоинства тоном ответил Аарон. – Эти мерзкие твари трижды пытались захватить нашу страну!

\- В Черных войнах демоны не виноваты, - парировала Сая. – Пха! Эти времена, быть может, сильнее ударили именно по ним! Только представь: твои соплеменники пропадают, и никто не может этому помешать или хотя бы объяснить в чем дело. А те немногие, кто возвращаются, рассказывают страшные вещи! Конечно, едва открылись свободные порталы, демоны отправились мстить людям! 

\- Почему ты оправдываешь эти мерзкие порождения зла?! Между Второй Черной войной и нападением демонов прошло больше сотни лет, у них не было права нападать без предупреждения! 

\- Пха, жалкая сотня лет! Попробуй объяснить это родам, потерявшим лучших своих воинов! Удивительно, что демоны вообще согласились на мир и Гильдию!

Саямиру так разошлась, что, казалось, вот-вот загорится, но Аарон не намерен был уступать: подумать только, кто-то решился защищать этих дьявольских тварей! Рыцарь глубоко вздохнул, готовясь выдать пламенную речь, но тут вмешалась Милена:

\- Спасибо, что все объяснили, - ее спокойный голос чудесным образом подействовал на товарищей. – Теперь мне все понятно. Не сварить ли нам суп?

<div align="center">***</div>

Среди прочих поселений демонов Альхж считался одним из самых захолустных. Сюда стекались самые отъявленные бродяги из тех, кто по разным причинам был исключен из Гильдии, но оставлен в живых. В самой темной и грязной пещере они собирались, чтобы пить напиток огненных цветов и задирать друг друга.

Обычно, к концу дня каждый посетитель участвовал во всеобщей драке, но сейчас все спокойно сидели вдоль стен, стараясь держаться как можно дальше от центра пещеры. Причиной тому была молодая женщина, которая резко выделялась на фоне здешнего сброда. Высокая и гибкая, с гладкой бледной кожей и длинными огненно-рыжими волосами, она выглядела слишком хрупкой и слишком чистой для такого места. Необычная посетительница сидела на одном из камней и барабанила пальцами по соседнему, выполнявшему роль стола. Тонкие брови чуть сдвинуты, а взгляд алых глаз рассеян – она казалась погруженной в свои мысли, но редкий демон позволил бы себя обмануть этой кажущейся задумчивостью. Когда девушка вошла в пещеру пару часов назад, несколько новичков предложили товарищам растерзать незваную гостью, но их вовремя остановили старшие демоны. Райла Пламенная из рода Феареда Великого, Вторая из Семи и третья по силе среди всех демонов, редко являлась в столь отдаленное место, а еще реже пребывала в своем человеческом облике, и все-таки не могла остаться неузнанной. Даже сейчас, когда в наказание за проступок большую часть ее силы запечатали, а саму демонессу обратили в человеческую форму, Райла была сильнее большинства обитателей Альхжа, не говоря уж о том, что находилась под защитой всемогущей Гильдии. Кроме того, демоница была известна своей мстительностью, поэтому каждый опасался сделать в ее присутствии хоть одно неверное движение. Особенно, когда она пребывала в дурном расположении духа.

\- Так тебя действительно снова наказали, - раздался негромкий вкрадчивый голос, и из глубин пещеры к Пламенной приблизился демон.

У него была сине-зеленая шершавая кожа, четыре руки, вместо ног - хвост, покрытый черной чешуей. Длинные черные волосы ниспадали на спину, а голову венчали длинные рога. С его появлением несколько завсегдатаев пещеры поспешно удалились: присутствие Райлы уже не сулило ничего хорошего, а то, что к ней присоединился Видлайдла Ядовитый, Третий из Семи, и вовсе пугало.

\- Ты опоздал, - заметила Райла, поразительно холодно для своей огненной природы.

\- Зато дал тебе возможность покрасоваться, - просипел Видлайдла, сворачиваясь кольцами вокруг камней, на которых сидела его собеседница. – Ты ведь любишь этот облик.

Кроваво-красные губы Райлы изогнулись в страшной улыбке. Среди демонов давно ходили слухи, что пламенная волшебница нередко ищет повод быть наказанной и запечатанной в человеческом облике. Говорили, что ей нравится контраст хрупкой оболочки и огромной силы.

\- Что сказал Карахир? – осведомился Видлайдла, наконец, заняв удобное положение рядом с Райлой.

\- Он не пришел, - демоница поморщилась. – Я ждала его несколько часов, но он так и не появился.

\- Думаешь, он что-то подозревает?

\- Возможно, - Райла пожала плечами. - Если так, то, полагаю, он отверг наше предложение, даже не выслушав.

\- Мардрад будет недоволен.

\- Тебя больше пугает его гнев, чем мой? – глаза Райлы недобро вспыхнули.

\- Ни твой, ни его гнев ничего не изменят, - возразил Третий. – Если план провалится, нам всем несдобровать, а поддержка еще одного из Семи, пусть и последнего, не может быть лишней. Тем более что можно было бы все свалить на него.

\- У нас для этого есть Мардрад, - небрежно отмахнулась Пламенная, хотя сама понимала, что звучит это глупо.

\- В любом случае, надеюсь, что твоя идея с Безымянными сработает.

\- Достаточно будет одного удара, и все закончится, - в предвкушении улыбнулась Райла.

<div align="center">***</div>

\- Она точно была лунным эльфом! – не унимался Аарон.

\- А я говорю, что ни одному эльфу не под силу в одиночку призвать Левиафана! – настаивала на своем Саямиру. – Я видела это заклинание: первую строчку прочитаешь, и уже кажется, что из тебя всю душу вытянули!

Милена глубоко вздохнула и осторожно помешала суп в котелке. Она уже почти жалела, что им не приходится прятаться в кусты от стражников: после того, как путники обнаружили скульптуру Феареда и Лирнаэ, ее товарищи без умолку спорили. Поначалу Милена пыталась их слушать, но стоило ей спросить, о чем они говорят, Аарон лишь отмахнулся, сказав, что девушке не понять, а Саямиру изрекла:

\- О возможности регулирования порталов во времена Черной войны и их влиянии на сознание демонов, в зависимости от диастральной энергии последних.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить Милену оставить всякие попытки вникнуть в беседу и заняться обедом. Вышивальщица смотрела на закипающую похлебку и думала, что ей следовало больше читать. У девушки хватало разнообразных знаний и, как оказалось, к походу она была подготовлена куда лучше своих спутников: вспомнить хотя бы неумелые попытки Аарона разжечь костер в первый день. По правде, у Мэй вообще до сих пор не было причин жалеть о недостатке образования, но теперь ей было немного не по себе от того, что она не может участвовать в разговоре и годится лишь на то, чтобы обслуживать своих ученых спутников. Слишком погруженная в свои мысли, она не заметила, как те закончили обсуждение диастальной энергии порталов и затеяли драку. В реальность ее вернул внезапно раздавшийся звон мечей.

\- Что вы делаете!?

\- Спокойно, просто тренировочный бой, - не поворачивая головы бросила Сая, глаза которой кровожадно сверкали.

\- Узри же, как я одолею эту зазнайку! – гордо произнес Аарон.

Клинки разошлись и снова сошлись, а Милена все стояла, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать, как это прекратить. В этом, однако, не было нужды: не прошло и нескольких минут, как Аарон оказался на земле, а Сая вонзила меч в землю рядом с головой поверженного противника и уперлась коленом ему в грудь.

\- Пха! Как же ты собираешься одолеть Самого Сильного демона, если даже такой простой бой выиграть не можешь? – насмешливо спросила она, пока посрамленный воин поднимался с земли. – Между мной и демоном первого ранга пропасть!

\- Я просто берегу силы и приемы, - обиженно ответил побежденный, отряхивая штаны.

Милене стало жаль его. Даже если Саямиру намного превосходила его по силе, это не давало ей права злорадствовать.

\- Не волнуйся, быть может, Самый Сильный демон и вовсе откажется с тобой драться, - чуть более миролюбиво продолжила Сая, заметив укоризненный взгляд Мэй.

\- О чем ты? – рыцарь нахмурился.

\- Неужели ты не знал, что демоны, получившие ранг, имеют право отказываться от боя с теми, кто младше на пять уровней и больше? – Саямиру, казалось, была искренне удивлена, в ее голосе не было ни капли насмешки. – Так что ты должен быть по крайней мере одним из Круга Тридцати.

Снова цифры – Милене начинало казаться, что вся Гильдия состоит из сплошных цифр, но Аарон, казалось, понял, о чем речь или почти понял.

\- Но меня же записали в очередь! – возмутился воин.

\- И что? – мечница пожала плечами. - Ты даже не представляешь, сколько таких самонадеянных людей и демонов низких уровней подают заявку на бой с Самым Сильным демоном или кем-то из Семерки! На большинство из них даже Ифритам достаточно просто дунуть, чтобы победить. Бой на полминуты, а денег почти не платят, не говоря уж о том, что минимальный интервал между боями – полчаса. Вот и придумали право отказа.

Аарону, судя по всему, нечего было возразить, и он угрюмо сел у костра. Милена же подумала, что это право отказа – большая удача для рыцаря. Конечно, неизвестно, какое положение занимает Саямиру в Гильдии, но, раз даже она была намного слабее этого таинственного демона, а так легко расправилась с Дэром, то ему нечего и думать о победе.

Ужин проходил в довольно тягостной обстановке. Каждый погрузился в свои мысли: Мэй думала о том, не закончится ли теперь их путешествие, едва успев начаться. Какими бы странными ни были ее спутники, девушка вдруг поняла, что ей будет жаль лишиться даже такой компании.

\- Ты так легко меня победила, - пробормотал Аарон, и вдруг просиял. – Я решил, ты возьмешь меня в ученики!

Саямиру чуть не поперхнулась от неожиданности, а Милена удивленно воззрилась на рыцаря. Прокашлявшись, Сая ответила необычайно доходчиво и красноречиво:

\- Нет.

\- Ну чего тебе стоит? – с пылом начал Аарон. – Тебе было столь скучно, что ты даже согласилась путешествовать с нами! Подумай, насколько веселее будет наш путь, если разнообразить его тренировками! Кроме того, в Гильдии мастера, у которых есть ученики, пользуются особым уважением. И подумай…

\- Ладно, ладно, только замолчи! – сдалась мечница.

\- Прекрасно, приступим немедленно, - рыцарь вскочил.

\- Урок первый, - раздраженно произнесла Сая. – Учитель желает есть, а потом спать. Поэтому придется тебе подождать.

\- И правда, что за радость махать мечами на ночь глядя, - мягко сказала Милена, радуясь про себя, что напряжение спало. – Давайте укладываться.

И тут Аарон обнаружил еще один повод для расстройства.

\- Где еще один мешок? Тот, где были одеяла? – спросил воин.

\- Кажется, я оставила его на берегу, - коротко ответила Сая, еще не покончившая с ужином.

После недолгих поисков, мешок так и не удалось найти.

\- Должно быть, мы случайно спихнули его во время боя, - рассеянно протянула Саямиру.

Вечер сразу стал казаться куда более мокрым и холодным, и Милена поспешила вмешаться:

\- Думаю, я смогу это исправить, - с этими словами она нырнула под тень деревьев.

Через несколько минут свет костра уже скрылся из виду, и скоро девушка достигла своей цели: ничем не примечательного вяза, каких в этом лесу были сотни. Но Милена знала, что не ошиблась. Конечно, большинство людей никогда не обратили бы внимания на это дерево, а если и решили б по какой-то причине искать в нем тайник, то в сгустившихся сумерках им бы это не удалось. Однако Мэй не нужно было много света. Она ловко сняла слой земли у самых корней дерева и откинула деревянную крышку.

Кроме одеял девушка прихватила с собой веревку, флягу и небольшой кошель.

«Хорошо, что мы не задаем друг другу вопросов», - думала она, возвращаясь к спутникам.

****Глава 3, в которой объявляется пропавший наследник графа.** **

****

Мост через Эльту был очень старым, но служил неоспоримым доказательством того, что в былые времена умели строить на славу, потому как по-прежнему оставался надежным. Граф Нимарет, хозяин этих земель, тщательно следил за состоянием переправы, однако, несмотря на все его старания, мост нисколько не выглядел произведением искусства, скорее казался природным творением. В этом была своя привлекательность, что, увы, нисколько не успокаивало педантичного графа. По счастью, ему никогда не приходилось прятаться в густых зарослях лещины на берегу Эльты, но, случись такое, он нашел бы вид, открывающийся на мост, неподобающе диким.

В другое время Аарон с ним согласился бы, но сейчас необычная красота сооружения вполне соответствовала духу таинственного путешествия. Увы, прекрасное оказалось чуждо его спутницам. Рыцарь, выразивший свое восхищение первобытной красотой старинного камня, поросшего мхом, удостоился лишь снисходительного взгляда Милены и презрительного смешка от Саи. Такое равнодушие оскорбило Аарона до глубины души. Он великодушно был готов простить это Милене – в лесу она двигалась с легкостью нимфы или дриады, вся жизнь которой протекла в непроходимых чащах, и нетрудно было представить, что девушка повидала самых разных прекрасных и диких мест. Но спокойно слушать насмешки от той, кто словно впервые увидал настоящую, необжитую природу, было совершенно невозможно. Воин решил обидеться на Саямиру, сделать гордый и оскорбленный вид, что, впрочем, не возымело никакого воздействия на мечницу, потому как все ее внимание было сосредоточено на дороге.

Дэр быстро забыл о своей обиде, глядя на спутницу. Напряженно всматривающаяся вдаль, она была похожа на богиню-воительницу из древних легенд. Это сравнение уже не раз приходило Аарону на ум, но справедливым было ровно до того момента, как Сая застревала в очередных зарослях или начинала спорить – тогда она чудесным образом теряла все свое обаяние. Но наблюдать за сосредоточенной мечницей было одно удовольствие, тем более, что падающая на ее лицо тень от листвы придавала девушке загадочности.

Впрочем, вторая спутница казалась Аарону не менее таинственной. Как бы ни хотелось рыцарю узнать, откуда Милена раздобыла накануне новые вещи посреди ночи и в глухом лесу, этой загадке суждено было остаться неразгаданной. Когда Саямиру предложила не задавать друг другу лишних вопросов, Аарон был уверен, что ему это только на руку, но теперь начинал думать, не просчитался ли он. Быть может, его прекрасные спутницы хранят больше тайн, чем он сам.

\- Почему они так медленно идут? - нетерпеливо прошипела Сая, не отрывая взора от колонны стражников.

Река была в этом месте не особенно широкой, но дно – слишком непредсказуемым, чтобы пытаться пересечь ее вброд. Не говоря уж о том, что никто из небольшого отряда не горел желанием вплавь пересекать холодную реку. Этот мост был единственной переправой через Эльту на много миль вокруг, поэтому выбора у путников не было – только ждать, пока патруль скроется за поворотом, чтобы беспрепятственно продолжить путь.

Казалось, желанный момент близок, но тут из-за поворота навстречу стражникам вышел внушительный отряд воинов – не меньше дюжины солдат в пурпурных плащах. Возглавлял их всадник, чей нагрудник украшало изображение семиугольного камня - символа дома Д'Эрдэ. При его появлении сердце Аарона забилось чаще. Из укрытия не было видно его лица, но Дэр прекрасно помнил черты этого прославленного рыцаря. Его нос и рот были грубыми, словно высеченными из камня, что странно сочеталось со всегда аккуратными и блестящими волосами и бородой; но сильнее всего в память Аарона врезался взгляд поразительно живых карих глаз, по выражению которых всегда безошибочно можно было понять настроение воина, но невозможно было предугадать, с какой стороны он нанесет удар.

Известный некогда гильдиец Брендар Ларр уже много лет был капитаном стражи графа Нимарет и наводил ужас на всех разбойников, что осмеливались промышлять на здешних дорогах. Аарон слышал, что лишь однажды Брендар упустил свою цель – вора настолько умелого, что в его существование вообще сложно поверить, а потому Дэр не особенно верил слухам.

Прославленный воин разговаривал со стражниками, только что перешедшими мост, глядя на них сверху вниз, но ни в одном движении капитана стражи не было и намека на высокомерие, что всегда поражало и восхищало Дэра. Затаив дыхание Аарон смотрел, как отряды разошлись, и колонна пурпурных плащей ступила на мост.

\- Нам лучше повременить с переправой, - шепотом сказал Аарон, как можно тише покидая укрытие, чтобы вернуться на безопасную поляну неподалеку.

\- Они же почти ушли, - возразила Милена, удивленно распахнув свои огромные глаза.

\- Стоит подождать, пока Брендар Ларр уедет подальше, - лицо Аарона скривилось против его воли, когда он подумал о возможной встрече с всадником.

\- Ну уж нет! Мы здесь с утра сидим, я не хочу тут торчать до заката! – зашипела Сая на спутника, повернувшись.

Шуршание веток и листьев от этого резкого движения показалось Дэру громоподобным. Вся надежда была на то, что стражники отошли (достаточно) далеко и сами производили достаточно шума, чтобы не обратить внимания на лесной шорох.

\- Нет смысла терять еще несколько часов! – поддержала спутницу Милена.

\- Мы могли бы пока размяться, - попытался возразить Аарон, хотя понимал, что шансов у него мало.

\- Мы подождем, пока этот ряженый отъедет подальше, а потом перейдем на ту сторону, - сдвинутые брови и сверкающие из-под них золотые глаза ясно давали понять, что дальнейший спор не имеет смысла.

С покорностью обреченного, Дэр наблюдал, как скрывается в лесу на другом берегу последний пурпурный плащ. Скоро все стихло, остались лишь естественные звуки леса, но переправа прошла для Аарона в огромном напряжении.

Никто из членов небольшого отряда не был расслаблен: все они вылезли из лещины как можно тише, почти бегом добрались до дороги, а на мосту постоянно оглядывались и не перешли на бег лишь оттого, что боялись слишком шуметь. Как только путники пересекли мост, тут же нырнули в заросли и постарались уйти подальше от дороги, прежде чем рискнули остановиться и передохнуть.

Убежищем стала небольшая полянка, которую пересекало поваленное дерево. Несколько минут Аарон внимательно вслушивался в песню леса, но никаких звуков погони не услышал, но его это не успокоило.

\- Видишь, все обошлось, - примирительно сказала Милена, желая как-то разрядить все еще напряженную обстановку.

Аарон кивнул, но без особой уверенности. Перекусив остатками хлеба с сыром, путешественники двинулись дальше. Двигались они не так безмятежно, как в первые дни, но заметно расслабились: Милена мурчала под нос какую-то песенку, Саямиру ругалась каждый раз, стоило ей споткнуться, а Дэр пытался засыпать мечницу вопросами о воинском искусстве. В тот день они прошли не очень далеко, но, как казалось Аарону, главная опасность их приключения – переправа через Эльту – миновала.

<div align="center">***</div>

На ночлег остановились только в сумерках, когда ругань Саи сыпалась почти непрерывным потоком, а Аарон, наоборот, почти замолк. И то, и другое явно говорило Милене, что ее спутники слишком утомились, чтобы двигаться дальше. Мэй была слегка разочарована – они совсем немного не дошли до прогалины, где было бы очень удобно разбить лагерь, но одного взгляда на лицо Саямиру было достаточно, чтобы понять – мечница дальше не двинется. Бодрое потрескивание костра немного подняло настроение путников, когда вышивальщица обратила внимание на странный клекот, нетипичный для этого леса.

\- Вы это слышали? – напряглась Милена.

\- Что именно? В лесу полно звуков, - осторожно сказала Сая.

\- Наверняка, это Брендар и его рыцари, - Аарон принялся тревожно оглядываться.

Казалось, прошла вечность, а ничего не происходило: путники всматривались в темноту и напряженно прислушивались к звукам засыпающего леса. Только Милена успокоилась и собиралась сказать товарищам, что ей, должно быть, померещилось, как в кустах перед ней появилась пара изумрудных глаз. Глаза принадлежали не зверю, по крайней мере, не зверю здешних лесов, это Мэй знала наверняка. Таких больших, круглых и зеленых не было ни у кого из здешних животных. Вышивальщица услышала, как за ее спиной Сая негромко выругалась.

И, словно по команде, из-за деревьев, голося на все лады, высыпали жуткие твари, окружившие путников. Самые высокие из них едва доходили Милене до пояса, одни были в складках, кости других туго обтягивала кожа, у некоторых за спиной хлопали крылья, а иные головы венчали рога; кто-то был покрыт чешуей с ног до головы, кто-то шерстью, а кто-то и вовсе перьями. Но каждый, кого могла разглядеть вышивальщица в сгущающихся сумерках, обладали ужасающими когтями. Девушка отступила на шаг и едва подавила крик, когда что-то коснулось ее спины. К счастью, это оказался Аарон, теперь они стояли, прижавшись друг к другу. Милена чувствовала крупную дрожь рыцаря, но не была уверена, что стало причиной такого состояния – предвкушение битвы или просто страх.

\- Что это еще такое? – голос Дэра предательски дрогнул, все-таки от страха.

\- Безымянные, - Саямиру ответила откуда-то сбоку и, как показалось Мэй, недоумевающе. – Они, конечно, совсем слабые – не старше сорокового уровня, зато их тут не меньше дюжины.

\- Демоны? – воскликнула Милена.

\- Гильдейцы? – одновременно с ней спросил Дэр.

\- Да, - коротко бросила Сая.

\- Попробуем с ними поговорить? – предложила вышивальщица и сама удивилась неестественности своего голоса.

\- Бессмысленно, - по голосу мечницы нельзя было определить, был ли это ответ на вопрос Милены или мысли вслух. - Айх тилшай риазз айх леранна Кхаразз!

Вышивальщица понадеялась, что Сая выкрикнула заклинание, но если это было так, то оно явно не подействовало: демоны закричали, запищали, заклекотали еще громче и немного приблизились, сужая круг.

– Бессмысленно! – повторила Саямиру. - Гильдия их уничтожит!

Но по ее голосу было ясно, что ей самой кажется маловероятным, чтобы такая толпа демонов просто проходила мимо. Мэй нахмурилась. Будь она одна, ей не составило бы особого труда ускользнуть от этих тварей и исчезнуть в лесу, но девушка не могла просто бросить спутников.

Демоны приблизились, угрожающе рыча. Милена достала из-за пояса короткий кинжал, прикидывая, сколько времени она сможет продержаться. Сколько времени они все смогут продержаться.

\- Не бей первой, - предупредила Сая, заставив Мэй остановить уже занесенную для удара руку. – На суде решающим аргументом будет то, кто нанес первый удар.

Теперь она еще и попадет в суд. Милена в который раз подумала, что зря ввязалась в это путешествие. Кривые когти просвистели прямо перед лицом Мэй, чуть не оцарапав ее кожу, девушка едва успела отклониться.

\- Пха! Ну давайте, подходите, безымянные! – воинственный вопль Саи перекрыл даже гогот демонов. – Посмотрим, скольким из вас суждено пережить эту ночь!

\- Может, не стоит их провоцировать? – в голосе Аарона слышалась тревога. – Лучше отправь сигнал!

\- Мой камень не действует, - фыркнула мечница. – Сам отправляй, если такой умный.

Вышивальщица не поняла, о чем речь, но спрашивать не было ни времени, ни возможности. К гомону демонов прибавился звон стали.

\- Давайте, дурни! Кто еще осмелится меня поцарапать! – Милене показалось, что мечница хохочет. - Крайзирр!

Теперь уже все демоны ринулись в бой, подгоняемые непонятными словами, которые выкрикивала Сая. Вышивальщица быстро перестала обращать на это внимание, полностью сосредоточившись на том, чтобы отводить от себя когти чудовищ. Дело осложняло то, что Мэй даже уклониться толком не могла, чтобы не открыть спину Аарона.

И вдруг раздался высокий и чистый звук рога. Демоны бросились врассыпную, и Милена поблагодарила небеса за возможность перевести дух. До сих пор она думала, что достаточно вынослива, но всего несколько секунд сражения забрали у нее все почти все силы. Больше всего на свете ей хотелось сейчас сесть и отдохнуть, но Мэй осталась стоять на дрожащих ногах, сжимая кинжал.

\- Именем Кристиана Д’Эрдэ, графа Нимарет, приказываем остановить сражение! – возвестил мощный голос, и Милена услышала, как Аарон негромко выругался.

Демонов почти не осталось, но путников окружили рыцари, те самые, что переходили мост днем под предводительством всадника, которого Аарон назвал Брендаром Ларром. Он теперь был пешим, но все равно выделялся на фоне своих подчиненных ростом и гербом на нагруднике.

\- Кто вы та… - Ларр запнулся. – Мастер Арандол! Мы искали вас!

Прославленный рыцарь опустился на одно колено, остальные воины последовали его примеру, за исключением тех, кто держал демонов, которые не успели сбежать. Милена, которая уже оставила надежду понять происходящее, оглянулась и обнаружила, что стоять остались лишь она и ее спутники. Удивленный взгляд Саямиру явно говорил о том, что Брендар обращался не к ней. А вот Аарон, хоть и переменился в лице, выглядел скорее недовольным, чем ошарашенным.

\- Аарон? – осторожно спросила вышивальщица.

\- Пха! Похоже, кудрявчик нас надул! – фыркнула Сая, опершись на меч.

Мэй заметила, как Ларр злобно сверкнул глазами в сторону мечницы, а может, девушке лишь показалось в сумерках, потому как на Саямиру это не произвело никакого впечатления.

\- Я не вернусь в замок, Брендар, - грубо ответил Аарон. – А если потащишь силой – сбегу на следующий же день.

\- Мастер Арандол! Графиня бесконечно тоскует по вам, - голос Брендара звучал спокойно, но твердо.

\- Уверен, куда больше она тоскует по украденной Сумеречной слезе, - пробурчал Дэр так тихо, что услышала его только Милена.

Девушка почувствовала, что ее трясет и надеялась, что никто не обращает на нее внимания. Украденная реликвия дома Д’Эрдэ. Это была тайна, иначе сплетники уже обсудили бы эту тему.

\- Аарон, ты… - начала девушка.

\- Да, на самом деле я Арандол Д’Эрдэ, сын нимаретского графа, - недовольно ответил Аарон.

\- И ваш долг… - снова начал Брендар, который уже поднялся с колен.

\- Погоди-ка, - бесцеремонно перебила его Саямиру. – Так ты – графский сын, который сбежал из дома? И все эти патрули, от которых мы прячемся – это только потому, что ты по глупости засветился в арнаарской Гильдии?

Даже в сумерках было видно, как Аарон густо покраснел.

\- Мастер Арандол… - но Ларру снова не суждено было договорить, потому как мастер Арандол наконец взял себя в руки.

\- Брендар, давай-ка отойдем и поговорим без лишних ушей, - Дэр кинул быстрый взгляд на спутниц, и этот взгляд совсем не понравился Милене. – Это мои друзья, их не трогайте, а вот демонов попридержите.

\- В таком случае, предлагаю проследовать всем в наш лагерь, - произнес капитан нимаретской стражи.

<div align="center">***</div>

Арандол Д’Эрдэ сидел рядом с Брендаром на поваленном дереве неподалеку от лагеря и пытался придумать, как ему поскорее убедить Ларра вернуться в замок одному, чтобы присоединиться к Саямиру и Милене, которые вместе со стражей приступили к поеданию оленя.

\- Итак, Арандол, я надеюсь получить от тебя объяснения.

Теперь, когда они разговаривали наедине, тон Брендара смягчился, стал менее официальным. Рыцарь сразу перестал быть капитаном стражи, а снова стал мудрым учителем.

\- Все дело в свадьбе, - тяжело вздохнул Арандол, решив сказать правду, впрочем, на этом его искренность закончилась, зато слова пришли сами собой:

\- Понимаешь, я решил погулять напоследок.

На лице Ларра появилось недоуменное выражение, но он не перебивал.

\- Вот приедет эта северная девица, женюсь я на ней, и все, жизнь кончена. Уверен, сразу после свадьбы отец заставит меня уйти из Гильдии. Так когда еще я смогу попутешествовать в обществе, которое сам выберу? Знаю, эта Милена мне не ровня, обычная девушка, но какие у нее глаза! А эту Мирию я и не видел ни разу, уж наверняка она премерзкая! В качестве охраны я нанял Саямиру. Ты непременно должен устроить с ней тренировочный бой – ну и скорость у чертовки!

\- Не удивлен, - произнес, наконец, Ларр. – Я заметил, она успела убить нескольких тварей за столь короткий бой.

Ненадолго воцарилось молчание, нарушаемое лишь криками стражников у костра.

\- Что ж, да будет так, Арандол, - наконец ответил Брендар, к величайшему облегчению Аарона. – Но с одним условием: ты вернешься домой не позднее середины лета. Пары месяцев тебе вполне хватит, чтобы насладиться вольной жизнью. И так и быть, не скажу твоей матери, что среди подвигов, которые ты себе намечтал, поиски пропавшей Сумеречной слезы.

<div align="center">***</div>

Милена была рада, что им не придется больше прятаться, но в компании стражников было не по себе. Саямиру же, напротив, чувствовала себя совершенно свободно: она шутила, пила и даже успела подраться в рукопашной с несколькими из них. И, как ни странно, из всех поединков Сая вышла победительницей, что вызвало бурное веселье у товарищей побежденных.

В отличие от спутницы, Милена стремилась стать как можно незаметней, что оказалось довольно сложно для юной красавицы в окружении дюжины мужчин. Пока Аарон разговаривал с их командиром, вышивальщица пыталась спрятать лицо за волосами и почти не поднимала глаз. Девушка старалась игнорировать замечания в свой адрес, погрузившись в мысли, хоть те и были совсем невеселыми.

Аарон Дэр оказался Арандолом Д’Эрдэ, которому предстоит стать правителем всего графства Нимарет, хозяином замка Эрелль и реликвии Сумеречная слеза. Милена почувствовала, как к горлу подкатывает комок. Единственным ее желанием было убежать так далеко, как только возможно. Можно ли было представить для нее менее подходящего спутника, чем сын графа Д’Эрдэ. Вышивальщица бросила быстрый взгляд на Саю, беззаботно играющую в карты со стражниками. Судя по возгласам, получалось у нее не очень хорошо, но она быстро училась. Арандол Д’Эрдэ присел на дерево рядом с Миленой, но, несмотря на то, что теперь солдаты перестали ее разглядывать, девушка не чувствовала себя более расслабленной. Мэй понадобилось немало сил, чтобы взять себя в руки. 

\- Думаешь, стоило вам рассказать? – спросил юноша и продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа. – Не уверен, что вы отправились бы путешествовать со мной, знай с самого начала, кто я такой.

«Я бы не отправилась», - мысленно согласилась Милена, но вслух сказала:

\- У каждого из нас есть причины скрывать что-то о себе. Узнай ты мою тайну или то, что недоговаривает Саямиру, ты никогда бы не решил нас позвать в Мейтар.

\- Но вы ведь все равно пойдете туда со мной? – с надеждой спросил воин.

«Нет, нет, нет!» - думала Милена, и ее собственный голос показался совершенно чужим, когда против ее воли произнес:

\- Конечно.

<div align="center">***</div>

\- Пха, а ты совсем неплох, - весело сверкая глазами сказала Саямиру, помогая Брендару подняться с земли. – Девятый или десятый ранг, верно?

\- Вот это опыт! – смеясь, ответил рыцарь, вставая. – Когда-то у меня был десятый ранг. Теряюсь в догадках, какой ранг у вас, госпожа. Вы так легко меня одолели.

Сая прищелкнула языком.

\- Но все же, мне пришлось постараться, - заметила мечница, хотя у нее даже не было отдышки. - Ты даже умудрился меня порезать.

Утро выдалось солнечным, а на прогалине, где стражники разбили лагерь, оказалось достаточно места, чтобы устроить серьезный поединок на мечах, чем решили воспользоваться Сая и капитан нимаретской стражи. Мэй до последнего была уверена, что ее спутница позволит Брендару выиграть, чтобы не уронить лица перед подчиненными, но жажда победы оказалась в Саямиру куда сильнее благородства. Милена с удовольствием смотрела этот недолгий, но яростный поединок. Девушку поразила четкость и уверенность движений Ларра, однако Сая была гораздо быстрее рыцаря. Вышивальщица никогда бы не подумала, что человек способен двигаться с такой скоростью, а за ее длинным мечом невозможно было уследить. Затаив дыхание Мэй и Арандол наблюдали за боем и, кажется, только когда поверженный Брендар оказался на земле, вышивальщица вспомнила, как дышать.

\- Я впечатлена, - сказала Милена, когда соперники подошли ближе. – Это был очень красивый бой.

\- Поединок был задуман лишь для того, чтобы развлечь прекрасную даму, - с улыбкой заметил Брендар, заставив девушку густо покраснеть.

\- Только не надейся убедить меня в том, что ты поддавался, подлиза, - Сая сощурилась. – Мол, красота боя и все такое!

\- Как можно! – Ларр снова засмеялся.

Смех у рыцаря был низкий, приятный и почему-то напоминал Мэй о лете, а вот глаза Брендара ее пугали. От взгляда этих мудрых глаз девушка терялась и снова чувствовала себя маленькой испуганной девочкой.

\- Скажите, миледи, не случалось ли прежде нам встречаться? – спросил он, пристально глядя на вышивальщицу.

\- Нет, я бы запомнила, - Милена постаралась улыбнуться, но улыбка получилась вымученной. – И, прошу, не обращайтесь ко мне так, никакая я не леди.

\- Я тоже вынужден извиниться, потому как мои солдаты уже готовы, а потому нам следует отправиться в путь, чтобы успеть в замок засветло и обрадовать их светлости вестью о здоровье их сына.

Арандол Д’Эрдэ стал алым, словно мак, и хмуро посмотрел на капитана собственной стражи, но на Брендара это не произвело никакого впечатления. Ларр по-дружески похлопал по плечу Саямиру, церемонно поклонился Милене, сказал Арандолу несколько прощальных слов и пожелал им всем приятных странствий. На этом с прощанием было покончено, и Брендар Ларр отправился во главу колонны уже выстроившихся солдат, где его ждал оседланный конь.

\- Отличный мечник, - ухмыльнулась Саямиру, глядя ему вслед. – Определенно, Арандол, это он тебя учил. Только ты, растяпа, совсем немногому смог выучиться.

\- Ты права, мне далеко до его уровня, - вздохнул рыцарь, глядя на удаляющихся стражников. – Только прошу, зовите меня по-прежнему Аарон. Я хочу и дальше путешествовать инкогнито.

\- Как пожелаешь, твоя светлость, - насмешливо бросила Сая.

\- Думаю, нам тоже пора, - сказала Мэй.

\- Прежде, чем мы отправимся в путь, я бы хотел рассказать о том, кто я на самом деле и почему я здесь, - Аарон не отрываясь смотрел в глаза Милены, словно пытаясь отыскать в них подтверждение, что поступает правильно.

\- Ох, еще одна длинная и скучная история Аарона! – закатила глаза Саямиру. – А без этого не обойтись? Ведь так хорошо шли, пока не знали, кто ты.

Милене было не по себе от пристального взгляда рыцаря, но он так отчаянно желал рассказать спутницам правду, что вышивальщице оставалось только поддержать его. Поэтому она села на поваленное дерево у потухшего костра и укоризненно посмотрела на Саю, которая надулась, словно капризный ребенок, но все же устроилась рядом с Мэй и приготовилась слушать.

\- Выслушайте мой рассказ, и вы поймете всю печаль моей судьбы, - начал Аарон, а Саямиру закатила глаза. – Мне уготовили незавидную участь: я должен был положить свою юность, поставить крест на своей жизни, женившись на Мирии Фиравель. Она – дочь богатейшего купца далеко на севере, за зимними горами. Этот союз должен был дать девчонке титул, и вместе с тем значительно обогатить дом Д’Эрдэ.

\- Мне всегда казалось, что графства Нимарет процветает. Неужели у твоего отца трудности с деньгами? - вставила Милена.

Аарон сердито глянул на нее.

\- Мы не нуждаемся в деньгах, но виной всему алчность моего отца, который желает приумножить свои богатства. Так вот, как я и говорил, помолвка была не официальной, но решенной. Моего мнения не спрашивали, а когда я попытался сам его выразить, отец недвусмысленно дал понять, что от моего желания ничто не зависит. И тогда я выбрал единственно возможный путь.

\- Дай угадаю, - вмешалась Сая. – Ты решил сбежать из дома, чтобы не жениться?

\- Не совсем так, - наследник графа нахмурился, недовольный, что его снова перебили. – Уверен, мои родители видят во мне ребенка, который не способен самостоятельно принимать решения (тут Саямиру фыркнула, а Милена изумленно подняла брови). Я убежал, чтобы совершить великий подвиг и доказать им, что сам могу решить свою судьбу.

\- И этим подвигом должна была стать победа над Самым сильным демоном, верно? – подытожила вышивальщица.

\- Есть еще кое-что. И я хотел бы попросить вас о помощи. Вы не знали, кто я, значит, у вас не могло быть корыстных помыслов, когда вы отправлялись со мной в путешествие, поэтому я вам доверяю.

\- Ага, но теперь-то мы знаем, кто ты, - Саямиру хитро сощурилась. – Так что у нас вполне могут появиться корыстные помыслы. - И все же, я сердцем чувствую, что могу вам довериться. А сердце рыцаря не обманешь!

«Оно уже обманулось в выборе спутников», - подумала Милена, но промолчала, выжидающе глядя на рыцаря.

\- Это большая тайна, но около года назад была украдена главная реликвия нашего рода – Сумеречная слеза. Я рассказывал о ней, помните?

\- Такое забудешь, как же! – буркнула Сая, а Милена просто кивнула, чувствуя, как кровь отхлынула от лица.

\- Ни вора, ни драгоценности так и не нашли, Брендар сказал, что это был Четырехлистник.

\- Я думала, Четырехлистник – всего лишь выдумка! – воскликнула Мэй.

\- Увы, это не так. Только легендарный вор Четырехлистник мог похитить ожерелье из-под охраны, да так, что Брендар Ларр заметил лишь тень, а потом не смог отыскать никаких следов. Последний раз о Четырехлистнике слышали в Мейтаре, это одна из причин, почему я хочу отправиться туда.

\- Как-то по-дурацки все это звучит. Так что я согласна. 

\- Погоди, - вставила Милена. – Предположим, Четырехлистник действительно существует. Предположим, что ты прав, и это он украл Сумеречную слезу…

\- Это сказал Брендар, а он не ошибается, - вставил Дэр.

\- Но как ты собрался его искать, если даже прославленный Брендар оказался бессилен?

\- Я надеялся решить этот вопрос, когда прибуду в Мейтар, - насупился Аарон.

\- Ты хоть о чем-то думаешь заранее? – вдруг вспылила Милена. – Патруль вышел в Арнаар, потому что ты не подумал, что использование камня в Гильдии может подать сигнал твоим родителям. И нам пришлось прятаться по лесам! А теперь еще вбил себе в голову идею искать выдуманного вора и даже не подумал, как ты это будешь делать!

Мэй не повышала голоса, но говорила так резко и грубо, что даже Сая недоуменно смотрела на вышивальщицу, а Аарон, казалось, вовсе хочет провалиться сквозь землю.

\- И, предположим, ты бы нашел этого вора, что бы ты сделал? Сумеречная слеза наверняка давно продана, а если и нет, то убежища, где Четырехлистник ее хранит, он никогда бы не выдал. И как бы ты поступил? Убил бы его в отместку? Ты для этого, наверное, и позвал Саямиру, чтобы она помогла тебе в этом, или пытала бы несчастного, пока он не расскажет всего, - Милену била дрожь, она была страшно обижена на Аарона за его глупость и на судьбу, которая их свела, но больше всего злилась на себя за свою наивность. Внезапно силы оставили девушку, и надломленным тихим голосом она спросила:

\- А зачем ты позвал меня? Какая мне роль отведена в этом походе?

\- Я… ты просто мне понравилась, - неуверенно ответил Аарон, которого напугала вспышка гнева спутницы. – И мне показалось, что ты будешь хорошей спутницей…

Милене стало горько и ужасно стыдно. И она смогла сказать только:

\- Прости.

\- Ну и ладушки, - вдруг бодро сказала Сая, поднимаясь и упирая руки в бока. – Думаю, хватит нам сидеть тут и баловаться разговорами. Пора в путь!

Мечница подгоняла спутников, и вскоре они уже шли по дороге, стараясь забыть неприятный разговор. Милена старалась сильнее всех.

<div align="center">***</div>

Отряд стражников в пурпурных плащах возвращался в замок графа Д’Эрдэ. Во главе колонны не спеша ехал Брендар Ларр, капитан стражи, а рядом с ним вышагивал его верный помощник, Кристофер Лейн, малоопытный, но толковый и подающий большие надежды юноша.

\- Сир, позвольте спросить, - произнес Кристофер и, дождавшись кивка капитана, продолжил. - Вы намерены сказать его светлости правду?

\- Его светлости достаточно будет узнать, что его сын наслаждается путешествием в приятной компании и под надежной защитой, - невозмутимо ответил Брендар, глядя вперед. – Мальчик рос в теплице, пусть хоть немного погуляет. А их светлостям не обязательно знать, что приятную компанию и надежную защиту ему обеспечивают девчонка без роду и племени и безумная воительница.

\- Как же мы могли допустить, чтобы наш господин остался с ними! – покачал головой Лейн, который сам был немногим младше Арандола Д’Эрдэ.

\- Пока он не господин, а просто дурак. Но не волнуйся о нем. Про эту черноволосую ничего не могу сказать, но с Саямиру Арандол в безопасности. Можешь мне поверить, уж я разбираюсь в людях, с которыми мне довелось скрестить меч. Кроме того, она гильдейская.

\- Но, сир, почему вы были так любезны с Миленой? – Кристофер был юношей сметливым, но иной раз больно любопытным. Впрочем, такой живой интерес у него ко всему порой нравился Брендару, и, будучи в хорошем расположении духа, рыцарь охотно отвечал на вопросы.

\- Она подруга нашего господина, - сказал Ларр. – Кроме того, я ничего не знаю о девушке, по имени Милена Мэй. А с теми, о ком ничего не знаешь, лучше быть обходительными. Кто знает, кем они могут оказаться.

****Глава 4, в которой Милена наставляет своих спутников.** **

Лес закончился внезапно. Только что путников окружали деревья, а всего в нескольких шагах начиналась открытая холмистая местность. Насколько хватало глаз, не было видно ни единого деревца или куста, лишь небо и густая трава, в которой петляла, извивалась дорога. Путь предстоял непростой: она то взбиралась вверх, то устремлялась вниз, но это не могло омрачить радость Саямиру, ведь закончилась извечная борьба деревьев с ее волосами, тем более, девушке удалось выйти победительницей. Эта мысль была такой приятной, что мечница принялась тихонько насвистывать какую-то веселую мелодию. Аарон тоже был совсем не против оставить лес позади: как ребенок он радовался открывшемуся простору, вертел головой и громко восхищался.

Край действительно был очень красив. Казалось бы, однообразный пейзаж, состоящий лишь из зеленых холмов, и необъятного неба, выглядел очень живописно. Сквозь рваные клубы темно-серых облаков пробивались косые лучи солнца, высокая трава шумела, склоняясь под порывами сильного, но теплого ветра. Во всем этом было что-то удивительно прекрасное, дарящее ощущение абсолютной свободы. Саямиру решила, что была несправедлива к природе, невзлюбив ее из-за одних только лесов.

\- Предлагаю устроить привал на вершине того холма, - произнес Аарон указывая вперед. – Дорога тут хорошая, доберемся быстро.

\- Пха! Хорошая-то хорошая, но ужасно петляет! – возразила мечница. – Не пойти ли нам напрямик?

\- Думаю, нам не стоит пока уходить от леса, - вставила Милена. – Кажется, скоро пойдет дождь.

\- Да хоть огненный! – воскликнула Сая. – Я ни за что не вернусь в этот мерзкий лес!

Вышивальщица в ответ лишь пожала плечами.

\- Как пожелаете, учитель! – церемонно откликнулся Аарон.

\- Отлично! Пойдем напрямик, - Саямиру улыбнулась и поспешила вниз с холма.

Предсказание Милены вскоре начало сбываться – рыхлые облака плотнее закрыли небо и приобрели свинцовый оттенок. Ветер усилился, трава теперь шумела так, что приходилось повышать голос, чтобы слышать хотя бы собственные слова.

Где-то впереди сверкнула молния, послышались раскаты грома, и первые капли дождя упали на землю. Казалось, что гроза далеко, но приближалась она с устрашающей скоростью, и скоро на путников обрушился страшный ливень. Они промокли в считанные минуты, несмотря на плащи. Дождь был столь сильный, что уже на расстоянии нескольких шагов фигуры спутников превращались в размытые силуэты. Грохот стоял оглушительный, и даже громкий голос Саямиру не мог его пересилить, поэтому мечница скоро оставила попытки докричаться до спутников.

Пологие невысокие холмы никак не могли послужить защитой от стихии, а лес давно уже нельзя было различить за плотной завесой дождя. Ноги увязали в размякшей земле, путались в мокрой траве.

Саямиру, которой казалось, что она идет впереди, вдруг почувствовала, как что-то коснулась ее локтя и резко обернулась, готовая защититься от новой напасти, но это оказалась всего лишь Милена.

\- Нужно остановиться! – едва различила она крик вышивальщицы. – Мы потеряли направление!

Одной рукой Мэй держала за локоть Саямиру, другой вцепилась в руку Аарона, но, в отличие от рыцаря, вовсе не выглядела напуганной или растерянной. Только встревоженной.

Сая быстро поняла, что Милена имеет в виду, и путники сели прямо на траву и прижались как можно ближе друг к другу. Они были одни посреди бушующей стихии, беспомощные и незначительные. Казалось, ничего в мире больше не существовало, кроме мокрой земли, бесконечно падающей с неба воды вокруг и вспышек с перекатами грома над головой. Молния ударила где-то совсем рядом, кто-то, кажется, Аарон, вскрикнул, а Милена вздрогнула и прижалась ближе к товарищам. Сая невольно поймала себя на том, что широко улыбается.

Почти как дома.

Невозможно было сказать, сколько времени бушевала гроза – несколько минут или несколько часов, но вдруг стало ужасно тихо, безжалостные сильные капли превратились в маленькие и безобидные, а гром и молнии успокоились и затихли. Сквозь брешь в еще плотных облаках пробился первый солнечный луч и вывел путников из оцепенения.

Глядя на своих спутников, Саямиру чуть не рассмеялась. Кудрявая шевелюра Аарона теперь свисала мокрыми прядями, здорово напоминавшими сосульки, а сам рыцарь походил на только что искупавшуюся крысу. Милена выглядела лишь немногим лучше. От нее веяло какой-то спокойной уверенностью, она невозмутимо и старательно выжимала волосы и грязное платье. Саму Саю нисколько не смущало, что даже ее сложный воротник опал и весь в грязи. Покончив с платьем, Мэй огляделась по-прежнему спокойно. Саямиру мало что могло испугать, но от взгляда Милены мечнице порой становилось не по себе. Уж больно вышивальщица напоминала старинную учительницу истории, госпожу Лахрей, которая была убеждена, что только огненные демоны могут позволить себе явиться на ее урок с немытой шеей, а Саямиру, которая не была огненным демоном, нередко по этой самой шее получала. Пока Аарон тщетно пытался почистить свой плащ, Милена деловито осмотрела содержимое мешков, и осталась весьма довольна – волшебные торбы сработали прекрасно, и ничто из припасов не пострадало.

\- Нам нужно выйти к Эльте, - как и госпожа Лахрей, Милена умудрялась говорить мягко, но в то же время исключая любые возможные возражения. – Там есть деревья, на которых можно развесить одежду, да и выкупаться не помешает.

\- Что-то мне совсем не хочется лезть в воду после такого дождя, - заметила Саямиру, на что вышивальщица лишь пожала плечами и сказала:

\- Тебя никто силком не тащит. Если тебе нравятся грязные ноги и прилипшая к коже трава – твоя воля, а мне приятней быть чистой.

Пришлось смириться, и Аарон с Саей понуро направились вслед за своей чистоплотной спутницей.

К этому моменту уже распогодилось, облака разбрелись по всему небосклону, мокрая трава блестела на солнце. Впереди, то пропадая, то снова появляясь из-за холмов, виднелась Эльта. От влажной земли шел теплый пар, из-за чего становилось душно и тяжело дышать. Идти пришлось в гору – как оказалось, буря застала их в ложбине между холмами, но путь оказался куда легче, чем казалось поначалу. Прибитая ливнем трава теперь доставляла даже меньше проблем, чем мокрая одежда, которая неприятно липла к телу. Впрочем, скоро Саямиру привыкла, но не успела Саямиру воспрянуть духом, как все снова пошло не так.

Путники преодолели холм и почти спустились к его подножию по противоположному склону, когда Саямиру услышала странный звук и тут же дала товарищам знак остановиться. Небольшой отряд застыл в напряжении.

Повинуясь инстинктам, Сая бросилась вперед, оттолкнув Милену, и выбросила вперед руку, сжимающую меч. За миг до ее движения воздух замерцал, распахнулся и почти тотчас закрылся портал. В низине между холмами возникло огромное чудище и без промедленья бросилось на путников. Меч Саямиру скрестился со страшным клювом монстра как раз там, где секунду назад находилась Милена.

Не было никаких сомнений, что на них напал демон. Он представлял собой огромную многоножку,тело которой было покрыто чешуей, напоминавшей змеиную, но чешуйки были гораздо крупнее и жестче и переливались, словно масляные пятна. Глаза его были такие мелкие, что их сложно было разглядеть, между чешуйками брони, а вот огромные челюсти, напоминавшие формой больше острый клюв диковинной птицы, чем обычные жвала насекомых казались неестественными и сразу бросались в глаза. Чудовище было длиной по крайней мере в два роста Саи и оказалось чрезвычайно прытким.

Едва Саямиру отбила первый удар, монстр тут же отпрянул на небольшое расстояние, раздосадованный тем, что его внезапная атака не удалась. Он не спешил нападать вновь, чему мечница была только рада: у нее появилась секунда, чтобы перехватить меч и встать в удобную позу.

\- Ч-что это такое? – дрожащим голосом спросила Милена.

\- Змей Райхэзза, - ответила Сая, не сводя глаз с чудища.

После слов девушки чудовище заклекотало. Когда мечнице удалось разобрать, что пытается сообщить Змей, ее глаза сузились.

\- Я – Змей Райхэзза. И ты знаешь, что я пришел забрать твою жизнь.

Сая выставила меч перед собой и не сводила глаз с чудища. Она слышала о таких монстрах – редких демонах, которые каким-то образом избежали всякой связи с Гильдией, а значит, на помощь рассчитывать не стоит.

Возможностей для маневра было мало: мечница приходилось прикрывать спутников. Саямиру достаточно хорошо представляла возможности Аарона и Милены и понимала, что Змей слишком силен для них. Слишком ловкий, слишком быстрый. Мягкая земля не была проблемой – случалось сражаться и на менее удобных аренах, но о траве забывать не стоило.

\- Не подходите к нему, - произнесла Саямиру. - А лучше отойдите как можно дальше.

Они бросились друг на друга одновременно, стремительно и неудержимо. Удар – скрежет страшного клюва о меч. Невероятным усилием Саямиру вывернулась, заставляя Змея следовать за ней, извернуться кольцами, отвернуться от ее товарищей. Началась бешеная пляска. Удар – вой чудища, потерявшего несколько из сотен ног. Удар – меч скользнул по чешуе, не нанеся ей никакого вреда. Поворот – острый клюв просвистел у правого бока, совсем близко и слишком быстро. Саямиру двигалась с нечеловеческой скоростью, но все же уступала Змею. Удар – лишь конец меча скользнул по телу врага. Поворот и отскок – Змей пропахал землю, на которой только что стояла Сая. Удар сверху, над щелкающими челюстями – меч срезал стебли травы, даже не задев демона. Каждый раз противник опережал Саю лишь на пару секунд, но этого было достаточно, чтобы у нее не получалось вонзить клинок между пластинами его чешуи.

Пляска затягивалась. Саямиру решила, что у нее есть лишь одна возможность победить: заставить юркого Змея завязаться узлом, обездвижить. Поворот, отскок и снова поворот. Несколько секунд боя, и вот Сая, обернувшись, увидела, как к ней стремительно приближается хищный клюв. Мечница отскочила, рассчитав, что Змей не дотянется – петля его собственного тела затягивалась все туже. И вот настал момент, когда чудище должно было остановиться, свившись в тугой узел, но этого не произошло. Змей, скользкий, как шелковый платок, извернулся и бросился на Саю. В последний миг мечница успела выбросить перед собой меч, но она неудобно стояла, а сила столкновения была такой большой, что девушка упала на спину, с трудом удержав оружие в руках и не позволив Змею сомкнуть челюсти на ее беззащитной шее.

Саямиру стиснула зубы, мысленно ругая себя за беспечность. Она могла бы потратить последние месяцы на регулярные тренировки – тогда ей хватило бы скорости, чтобы одолеть чудище. А теперь ей придет конец от собственного меча, который клюв Змея медленно придвигал все ближе к ней. Сая лихорадочно пыталась придумать выход, как вдруг напор ослаб, Змей взвился вверх с пронзительным визгом, а после извернулся. Он потратил на это несколько драгоценных секунд... 

Удар – меч резанул между пластинами панциря, и оттуда начала сочиться зеленая жижа.

Удар – лезвие вошло глубоко, жижа брызнула во все стороны. Змей заметался, но Сая не отпускала рукоять. Еще мгновение продолжалась яростная схватка, но ее итог был уже известен. Его решили те несколько секунд, которых Саямиру так не хватало с начала боя. Сая пыталась спросить Змея, как он тут оказался, кто его послал, но он уже не мог ответить. Когда чудовище перестало дергаться, мечница выдохнула и огляделась. И тут же замерла, увидев, кто подарил ей несколько победных секунд. Почти из самого кончика хвоста, где пластины чешуи располагались чуточку реже, торчал кинжал Милены. Сама девушка, вся перепачканная глиной и зеленой кровью чудища, стояла на четвереньках неподалеку, пытаясь отдышаться и сотрясаясь от дрожи. Аарону, чей меч поразил Змея чуть выше, повезло меньше, чем вышивальщице – его отбросило назад, видимо, когда Змей начал извиваться. Рыцарь лежал на спине и пытался встать.

\- Все целы? – дрожащим голосом спросила Милена.

\- К-кажется, - протянул Аарон. – Сая, ты как?

\- Жива, - коротко ответила мечница. – Спасибо.

Пальцев одной руки хватило бы, чтобы пересчитать тех, кому она была обязана жизнью, поэтому Саямиру не знала, что полагается в таких случаях делать или говорить, но решила начать с того, чтобы помочь встать своему ученику, и убедиться, что ее товарищи не пострадали.

\- Эта тварь… - начал Аарон. – Тут могут появиться еще такие?

Сая долго смотрела на труп чудовища и, наконец, произнесла:

\- Вряд ли. И один такой – большая редкость.

Милена долго не могла прийти в себя. Казалось, прошла вечность с того момента, как Аарон, белый от страха, предложил помочь Сае. Она словно со стороны смотрела на происходящее, удивляясь, зачем эта хрупкая и беспомощная девушка согласилась и, что еще более странно, смогла с этим справиться. Только когда чудище неподвижно застыло на траве, Мэй вдруг осознала, что все это случилось с ней. Она не знала, да и не очень хотела знать, каким чудом все они смогли выбраться из этой переделки, отделавшись лишь легким испугом, в первую минуту девушка просто радовалась, что все целы. Впрочем, ее практичная натура не позволила долго наслаждаться победой.

В первую очередь, надлежало найти торбы и убедиться, что хоть что-то уцелело после жестокой схватки. По счастью, эта проблема решилась довольно быстро – видимо, заклинание не просто увеличивало вместимость сумок, потому как они хоть и были грязными, но не пострадали. Но расслабляться было рано: Мэй с грустью посмотрела на платье, мокрое и грязное, порванное в нескольких местах, потом перевела взгляд на спутников, вид у которых был не лучше. Мокрые, по самые уши в глине, песке и ядовито-зеленой крови Змея, они совсем не походили на бравых воинов или хотя бы на приличных людей. Милена поморщилась.

\- Теперь нам просто необходимо выкупаться и постирать одежду, - безапелляционно заявила она.

Саямиру, которая потрошила Змея, отвлеклась и повернулась к Мэй. Лицо мечницы выражало крайнее недоумение, а Аарон побледнел чуть ли не сильнее, чем во время недавнего сражения. 

\- Вы… - вышивальщица глубоко вздохнула, - никогда не стирали, так?

\- Ну… Я слышала, что многие люди это делают, - медленно произнесла Саямиру, нахмурившись.

\- А мне всегда приносили свежую одежду слуги, - смущенно добавил Арандол Д’Эрдэ. – Но мне не приходилось думать, откуда они берутся.

\- И вообще, это обязательно? - Сая все еще хмурилась.

\- В таком виде стыдно на дорогу выйти, не то что в Мейтар идти, - спокойно ответила Милена, прямо глядя на спутницу. – Так что да, это обязательно.

\- Может, ты сама все сделаешь, раз знаешь, - пробурчал Аарон.

\- Я вам не прачка, - голос Мэй даже не изменился. – Я могу вас научить, но сама буду стирать только свои вещи.

Больше никто не спорил. Только Саямиру попросила дать ей еще времени, чтобы извлечь из Змея ценные «компоненты». Милену передернуло от мысли, что это могло быть, но возражать она не стала, хотя и отвернулась, чтобы не видеть, что мечница делает. И когда путники наконец оставили место сражения, Мэй облегченно вздохнула.

Река оказалась дальше, чем казалось, поэтому до берега и без того уставшая компания добралась и вовсе без сил. По счастью, долго искать место для купания не пришлось: как будто специально для путников у реки росли деревья и кусты, и часть этих зарослей послужила надежной ширмой. Милена не меньше своих товарищей хотела просто сесть на траву и отдохнуть, но откладывать купание было нельзя. Бросив взгляд на остановившихся в ожидании спутников, девушка глубоко вздохнула и мысленно приказала себе быть терпеливой.

\- Сперва выкупаемся, переоденемся. Потом возьмемся за стирку.

\- Во что переоденемся? – Аарон сдвинул брови.

Оказалось, что ни он, ни Сая не взяли никакой запасной одежды, поэтому кроме мыла, пришлось выдать им одеяла и плащи.

Первыми купаться отправились Милена и Саямиру. Вода была теплой, и Мэй с удовольствием бы поплавала, но в первую очередь нужно было отмыть волосы от зеленой крови Змея. При воспоминании о жутком чудище вышивальщица вздрогнула и принялась усердно намыливать голову. По счастью, мерзкая зелень легко сходила и с волос, и с кожи, и скоро уже вышивальщица избавилась от мерзких зеленых пятен и стала приятно пахнуть мылом. Тут оказалось, что Сае даже с таким простым делом как мытье головы требуется помощь.

\- Ума не приложу, зачем носить такие длинные волосы, если от них тебе одни проблемы! – воскликнула Милена.

\- Какие есть, такие есть! – буркнула в ответ мечница. – Раньше мне не приходилось думать об этом.

«Наверняка она, как и Аарон, из какой-то ужасно богатой семьи, - думала Милена. – Интересно, от чего тогда сбежала она». Уже не в первый раз она задумывалась над тем, кто такая Саямиру, но, как и всегда, так не могла найти ответа.

Потом настала очередь Аарона мыться, девушки в то время попытались оценить ущерб, причиненный одежде. Платье Милены было сложно спасти – оно порвалось до бедра, часть подола и вовсе оторвалась, а от рукавов мало что осталось. Вышивальщица тяжело вздохнула, прикидывая, насколько короче теперь станет ее наряд. К большому удивлению Мэй, одежда Саямиру вообще не пострадала, а Аарон, несмотря на то, с какой силой его отбросило, отделался несколькими дырками. Милена с сожалением подумала, что не стоило экономить на ткани, но она ведь не предполагала, что ввяжется в это приключение.

Настроение у вышивальщицы значительно улучшилось, когда, наконец, пришло время стирки. Выглядели они презабавно: Аарон и Саямиру кое-как закутанные в плащи и пледы, а вела их Милена, которой пришлось подвязать длинное бордовое платье и как можно выше закатать рукава.

Девушке стоило немалых усилий и терпения объяснить премудрости стирки своим спутникам, сохраняя серьезное выражение лица. Еще сложнее было удержаться от смеха, глядя на Саямиру, которая еще недавно бесстрашно бросалась в бой с кошмарным чудовищем, а теперь казалась неуверенной и растерянной в борьбе с грязью. Мечница была сосредоточена и постоянно поглядывала на Милену, стараясь в точности повторить каждое ее движение. Если Милена мылила пятно, то Сая начинала делать то же самое. Милена полоскала – Сая тут же тоже принималась полоскать. Аарон не проявил такой страсти к копированию действий наставницы, но и он проявлял удивительное для графского сына усердие и рвение.

\- Милена, смотри! – радостно воскликнул Аарон с улыбкой ребенка, протягивая спутнице мокрую тунику. – Тут было пятно, а теперь нет! Это магия!!

В ответ вышивальщица лишь мягко улыбнулась и кивнула, возвращаясь к своему платью. Сая бросила сердитый взгляд на Дэра и принялась оттирать пятна со своих штанов с удвоенной силой. Мэй наклонила голову ниже, делая вид, что полностью поглощена стиркой, в надежде скрыть улыбку.

Высоко в Серебристых горах расположился неприметный дом. С первого взгляда его невозможно было отличить от переливающихся скал, среди которых он стоял, но, приглядевшись, можно заметить очертания двери. Разумеется, только если хозяин этого необычного жилища, позволит.

Ни для кого не секрет, что в Серебристых горах под вечным алым небом Этерны обитали рубиновые демоны. Этот род по праву мог носить такое имя, потому что все они обладали крыльями, словно высеченными из драгоценных камней и впитавшими багряные отсветы небес. Большинство из этих демонов владели псионической магией и привыкли скрывать свои намерения, а не жилища. Но высокое положение, которое занимал владелец незаметного домика в Серебристых горах, оправдывало все его отличия от остальных рубиновых демонов. 

Шестой из Семи великих демонов был низким даже по меркам своих соплеменников, которые обычно имели рост около полутора метров. Мардрад же был лишь немногим выше метра. Как один из Семи, он имел право выбрать себе звание, и словно в насмешку над собой, он стал Мардрадом Крохой. Впрочем, так его почти никто не называл, даже во многих книгах его именовали Мардрад Рубинокрылый. Было что-то настолько жуткое в этом маленьком демоне, что нисколько не хотелось звать его Крохой, даже таким сильным магам как Видлайдла Ядовитый и Райла Пламенная, гостившим у Шестого. Это чувство усиливало и то, что здесь они были одного роста с хозяином.

Многие дома демонов были зачарованы менять размеры, чтобы подстраиваться под габариты гостей, но Мардрад и в этом отличался от соплеменников: двери его убежища были заколдованы и изменяли размер посетителей. Эта магия была куда более сложной и затратной, но Шестому нравилось, что он может себе это позволить, не меняя привычного уклада и размера жилища.

Кроха и оба гостя расположились в волшебной гостиной с хрустальными колоннами и большими окнами, невидимыми снаружи, из которых открывался весьма живописный вид. Райла, все еще в человеческой оболочке, расположилась в резном кресле напротив окна, закинув ногу на ногу, и всеми силами старалась казаться уверенной. Видлайдла тоже опустился в кресло, а хвост свернул кольцами у основания. Рубинокрылый был единственным, кто стоял – с его почти круглым телом сесть он попросту не мог. Сложно было сказать, насколько обделенным он себя чувствовал, по нему просто невозможно было судить, чувствует ли он вообще хоть что-нибудь. В отличие от его гостей, каждый из которых прекрасно владел собой, но даже они сейчас не в силах были совладать с эмоциями.

\- Ты хоть представляешь, как трудно найти демона, который не состоит в Гильдии?! – возмущался Видлайдла, обращаясь к Пламенной. – К тому же такого сильного как Змей Райхэзза! А ты просто взяла и отправила его в бой!

Глаза Райлы превратились в узенькие щелочки. Казалось, она вот-вот зашипит, словно кошка, то ли от ярости, то ли от страха. Мардрад Кроха как всегда невозмутимо смотрел на сообщников, и его спокойствие лишь усиливало напряжение.

«Лучше бы злился, - подумал Видлайдла. – И до чего же нелепая у него челка!»

Идеально ровная прямая челка Крохи, из которой не выбивался ни один волосок, нервировала всех ничуть не меньше, а порой и больше, чем его невозмутимость.

\- Мелочь оказалась полезна, - произнес Мардрад.

В его голосе не было никаких эмоций, он был бесцветным и тут же забывался, стоило ему затихнуть. Но сказанное им не забывалось.

– Не будь их рядом, мы бы завершили начатое. Уверен, у Змея была возможность уничтожить их, но он не стал. Потому как госпожа Райла не сочла нужным приказать это. Госпожа Райла сочла их мелкими, незначительными, но именно они помешали ее блистательному плану. Госпожа Райла отправила Змея убить Саямиру, не дождавшись, пока я узнаю все о ее спутниках – Арандоле Д’Эрдэ и Милене Фарр.

Очень немногие в обоих мирах посмели бы так разговаривать с Райлой Пламенной, Второй из Семи великих демонов. Но Мардрад Кроха, именуемый Рубинокрылым, сильнейший маг-псионик входил в число этих немногих. И даже бесцветность его голоса не могла уменьшить влияние насмешки.

\- Постой, - вдруг заговорил Видлайдла. – Милена Фарр? Та самая, что…

\- Да. Та самая, из-за которой сорвался наш изначальный план, - ответил Мардрад. – Так что же госпожа Райла предложит теперь?

Воцарилась гробовая тишина. «Он знает, что у нее нет никакого плана, - подумал Видлайдла, стараясь не смотреть в алые глаза Мардрада. – Знает и злится, что она ошиблась. Дважды отправила демонов, не посоветовавшись с ним, и оба раза потерпела неудачу. Он в ярости. И справедливо».

Пламенная действительно молчала, отвечая Рубинокрылому лишь злым взглядом. «Пустая бравада, - решил Ядовитый. – Даже ей не по себе в его обществе, хотя он лишь Шестой, а она – Вторая».

\- Надо что-то делать, - подал голос Видлайдла. – Наш отпуск подходит к концу. Мы не можем ждать еще пятьсот лет.

\- Господин Видлайдла прав, - произнес Шестой. – У нас был отличный шанс, стоило подождать лишь несколько дней. Увы, не все из нас были терпеливы.

\- Может, сам что-нибудь предложишь, раз ты такой умный?! – прошипела Райла, впиваясь пальцами в подлокотники кресла.

\- Разумеется, - все так же спокойно ответил Мардрад, словно ждал этого вопроса. – Я уже думаю над новым планом. Мы используем мелочь. К сожалению, это займет больше времени, чем мы думали сначала. Но госпожа Райла уже показала нам, что происходит, если слишком торопиться.

Стирка привела Аарона в восторг. Ну и удивительная вещь, когда обычные вещи – вода и кусок мыла – делают грязную вещь чистой! Рыцарь принял твердое решение самому стирать все свои вещи, когда вернется в замок, и недоумевал, почему от него так долго скрывали эту магию.

Когда грязь, вслед за Змеем, пала в неравном бою, рыцарь почувствовал небывалую гордость. Ужасная схватка уже забылась и осталось лишь воспоминание геройстве, тем более что исчезли неприятные липкие пятна, напоминавшие о чудище. Солнце стояло еще высоко и весело играло на поверхности Эльты, а небольшой отряд расположился на берегу, развесив на ветках старого дерева мокрую одежду.

Аарон искренне полагал, что ничто не может сделать день лучше, но тут Милена предложила поесть, и рыцарь понял, что заблуждался, а еще – что зверски голоден. Обед получился небогатым: вяленое мясо, хлеб и сыр, но идти на поиски дичи не было ни сил, ни желания, ни возможностей. Только Милена взяла запасное платье, которое удивительно шло девушке, но совершенно не подходило для охоты. А мясо поверженного Змея, как объяснила Саямиру, совсем непригодно для пищи, тем более после того, как полдня пролежало на солнце. Но никто не жаловался на скромность стола, напротив, все с удовольствием расправились со своими порциями и теперь, чистые, сытые и страшно уставшие, почувствовали за собой полное право отдохнуть, развалившись на мягкой траве.

Милена сняла с ветки свое потрепанное платье и достала из мешков иглу и нитки, чем еще больше удивила Аарона. Глядя на то, как вышивальщица быстро ловко обращается с иглой, воин подумал, что ей стоило бы выйти против змея с иголкой, а не кинжалом.

\- Думаю, ты можешь начинать, - спокойно произнесла Мэй, обращаясь к Саямиру. – Я не очень сведуща во всех этих магических делах, но не думаю, что такие твари попадаются на каждом углу.

\- Да уж! – воскликнула Саямиру. – Большинство демонов рождаются, живут и умирают в тесной связи с Гильдией. Все они либо гильдейцы, либо бывшие гильдейцы, либо рабочие гильдии, вроде хранительниц порталов. Среди нескольких немногочисленных родов демонов, которым удалось избежать всякой связи с Гильдией, Змеи Райхэзза – самые сильные. То, что они свободны от Гильдии, делает их весьма опасными противниками.

\- Потому что Гильдия регулирует бои только между гильдейцами, так? – спросила Милена.

\- Да. Просить защиты у Гильдии от Змея Райхэзза так же бессмысленно, как от грозы. Только вот такие чудища встречаются куда реже грозы. Признаться, я такого видела впервые, но сам он не мог открыть портал, - тут Саямиру осеклась, словно сказала лишнего, а Милена и Аарон переглянулись.

\- Мы поняли, что он сюда заявился по твою душу, - сказал Аарон.

\- Пха, это каждому ясно, он же сам сказал! – фыркнула мечница. – А вот как и зачем – это задачка даже для меня.

\- Неужто нет никого, у кого был бы на тебя зуб?

\- Так-то оно, конечно, так… - задумалась Сая. – Но дело не только в этом. Все порталы подвластны Гильдии. Даже если забыть о том, какое наказание ждет нарушителя, страшно представить, каких магических ресурсов может стоить открытие незаметного портала!

\- Значит, сам этот Змей прийти не мог? – спросила Мэй

Саямиру покачала головой, то ли в ответ, то ли своим мыслям.

\- Найти такого редкого демона, суметь открыть чистый портал, да еще и выследить меня так точно, чтобы выпустить эту тварь прямехонько на меня… Нет, если бы я насолила кому-то столь могущественному, даже я бы это запомнила! – мечница нахмурилась. 

У Аарона сложилось впечатление, что она чего-то недоговаривает, но он понимал, что спрашивать бесполезно. Милена, видно, была того же мнения, а потому воцарилась тишина.

\- Я бы хотел быть демоном, - вдруг сказал воин. – Они рождены для боя, а сколько у них способностей! Тот же Карахир – он такой огромный! А с такими как у него когтями никакой меч не сравнится!

\- Не желай того, о чем не знаешь, - спокойно заметила Саямиру, глядя на сверкающую гладь реки. – Ты знаешь, что демоны не выбирают свою судьбу. Все они рождаются со способностями, не спорю, часто превосходящими человеческие, но это их клетка. Демоны пленники своего рода. Карахир, о котором ты говоришь, никогда не сможет стать магом как Райла или Кроха из Семерки, как бы ни хотел. В его жилах нет ни капли магии. А Крохе никогда не стать мечником, он родился псиоником. Да, он развил свой дар, так что Карахиру или кому бы то ни было из Семерки его не одолеть, но выбор у него с самого начала был небогатый.

\- Что ж он тогда всего Шестой, раз никому его не одолеть? – ехидно заметил Аарон, жадно впитывая каждое слово, в надежде узнать побольше о Семи великих демонах.

\- Кто бы знал, - пожала плечами Саямиру и вдруг снова нахмурилась. – Я видела его в действии и, признаюсь, меня саму удивляет, что он всего лишь Шестой. Должно быть, у него есть причины не стремиться выше.

\- И все-таки здорово быть демоном, - повторил Дэр, теперь уже не из искренности, а надеясь разговорить Саю. – Я читал, что только черные демоны, алькины и мероаты - лишь несколько родов демонов не имеют никаких способностей, которые определили бы их судьбу. И все они в мире демонов считаются неполноценными.

\- Это их проблема, не мира, - туманно сказала мечница. – Ты ведь сбежал из дома, потому что хотел сам определить свою судьбу. А представляешь, если бы не мог сбежать. Потому что куда бы ты ни пошел, от себя не убежишь. И от Гильдии тоже. Нет, Аарон, мир людей гораздо сложнее, многообразней и свободней, чем может показаться. Все, чего добился человек – отражение его собственных заслуг и способностей. В этом черные демоны, алькины и меораты, которых ты упомянул, больше похожи на людей, чем на прочих демонов. И ты должен бы знать, что Самый Сильный демон как раз из черных.

\- О нем почти нет ничего в книгах! – возразил Дэр.

\- Хочешь сказать, ты ни разу не видел его в бою? - удивилась мечница. – Черный дьявол не раз давал показательные бои в Катаросе, а несколько раз даже в Арнааре.

\- Последний раз бой в Катаросе был почти десять лет назад, и мама сказала, что я еще слишком мал, в столице будет слишком много народу, а представить королю меня должны в меньшей суете, - обиженно ответил Аарон. – Конечно, я мечтаю увидеть Черного дьявола!

Он до сих пор не простил этого матери. Лишиться такого шанса посмотреть на Самого Сильного демона – это была обида даже посильнее навязанного брака.

\- Увидишь, - коротко сказала Сая. – Обещаю. 

****Глава 5, в которой Аарон снова бросается в бой.** **

\- Не понимаю, Брендар, как ты мог позволить ему отправиться в это путешествие! – графиня Нимарет, Леанора Д’Эрдэ недовольно скривила тонкие, ярко накрашенные губы и поправила волосы. Она давно была замужем, но так до сих пор и не смогла найти мастера, который сумел бы сотворить из ее пышной гривы жестких рыжих кудрей хотя бы подобие нормальной прически. Впрочем, последний оказался к заветной цели ближе своих предшественников: конструкция на голове графини уже не вызывала однозначных ассоциаций с птичьим гнездом, а заставляла теряться в догадках, что же пытался изобразить автор. К чести Леаноры Д’Эрдэ, она умела внушить уважение и держаться с достоинством и с самой невообразимой прической. Даже при королевском дворе ей оказывали должное уважение, а в графстве Нимарет единственным человеком, позволяющим себе обратное, был ее законный супруг. Граф пользовался этим правом при любой возможности, особенно когда дело касалось их сына.

\- Пусть хоть немного отдохнет от твоей непомерной опеки, Леанора, - пробурчал Кристиан Д’Эрдэ. – Но ты не имел права принимать такое решение самостоятельно, Брендар, - сурово добавил граф, почесав треугольный подбородок. – Надеюсь, ты хотя бы принес нам сведения о его спутниках?

\- Милорд, - рыцарь поднял голову. – Милена Мэй – вышивальщица из Мейтара. Все соседи отзывались о ней как о честной и порядочной девушке. Что до Саямиру… - Брендар помедлил.

\- Ну и имя! Уверена, она какая-нибудь дикарка! – вставила графиня. – Так что там с ней?

\- Поверьте, миледи, даже в моем обществе, ваш сын не был бы в большей безопасности.

Саямиру с порога заявила трактирщику, что желает самую большую порцию мяса, которую тот готов ей предложить, и, вполне довольная энтузиазмом, с которым он кинулся выполнять ее требование, плюхнулась на лавку, тянувшуюся вдоль стены. Ее спутники устроились за столом лишь минутой позже. Аарон в чуть менее вызывающей манере, но с тем же жаром высказал хозяину свои пожелания, после чего огляделся.

Постоялый двор «Под дубом» оказался на удивление чистым и светлым – рыцарь помнил его совсем другим. Очевидно, смена владельца пошла этому заведению на пользу. Неизменным остался лишь старый дуб, под сенью которого и расположилась небольшая гостиница. Впрочем, даже если бы окна столового зала по-прежнему были грязными, а сам зал тонул в клубах дыма, Дэр слишком истосковался по хоть сколько-то нормальной пище и постели, чтобы придавать значение облику постоялого двора. Пешее путешествие, которое поначалу казалось забавным, становилось слишком долгим и утомительным для него. Главной причиной этого, и, по иронии, главным, что помогало Аарону сохранить положительное расположение духа, были тренировки с Саей.

Дважды в день они упражнялись на мечах, и, хоть Дэру было очень далеко до быстрой и гибкой мечницы, он уже отметил за собой некоторый прогресс. Техника Саямиру настолько завораживала, что рыцарь был готов простить ей полное отсутствие педагогических качеств и дурной характер. Иной раз даже Милена пыталась успокоить Саю, когда та начинала ругать Аарона за оплошности. Не будь поблизости вышивальщицы, Саямиру бы уже давно разделалась с Дэром, он ничуть в этом не сомневался.

\- Раз ты такой нежный, иди-ка лучше домой, наследничек, - злобно заявила Сая на следующий же день после нападения Змея. – Занимайся своими графскими делишками и хвастайся перед дружками, что видел Змея Райхэзза. На большее ты не годишься!

\- Сая! – одернула ее Милена, но в этом не было нужды.

Замечания мечницы придали Аарону сил, и последние пару дней он безропотно переносил тяготы пути, несмотря на усталость. Теперь же и простая таверна казалась ему сказочным дворцом.

Кроме вновь прибывших путников, в зале были только не слишком одухотворенного вида музыканты, тихо бренчащие углу. Впрочем, было в их негромком треньканье что-то умиротворенное. В ожидании ужина Аарон и его спутницы расположились за столом с максимальным комфортом, какой только могла обеспечить незамысловатая мебель недорогой таверны. Как же приятно было вытянуть ноги и откинуться на спинку стула!

Скоро подоспел хозяин с большой миской дымящегося мяса с тушеными овощами, и вся троица налетела на еду с таким воодушевлением, словно не ели они несколько недель. Им понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы опустошить миску, после чего вид у всех стал очень довольный. Тем страннее выглядела Саямиру, у которой вдруг сделалось очень серьезное, почти торжественное лицо.

\- Я решила, – твердо начала она, - что хочу извлечь как можно больше пользы из этого путешествия.

Милена и Аарон удивленно смотрели на спутницу, ожидая, когда она продолжит.

\- Я помогаю Аарону овладеть мечом, Милена показала нам стирку. А какими знаниями одаришь нас ты, Аарон?

Саямиру глядела на него, полная такой воинственной решимости, словно собиралась при необходимости силой выбить из него все, что он знает и даже то, чего не знает. Но рыцарь достаточно времени провел с Саей, чтобы не слишком смутиться под ее тяжелым взглядом. Скорее он удивился. Потом ненадолго задумался. И только потом немного неуверенно ответил:

\- Могу научить «Летнему сну», - когда Аарон произнес это вслух, то вдруг понял, что на самом деле ему очень нравится эта мысль, и продолжил он с куда большим энтузиазмом. – Это танец, который произвел фурор при дворе в прошедшем сезоне.

\- Пха, как будто мне это пригодится, - поморщилась Саямиру.

Теперь она казалась одновременно разочарованной и недовольной.

\- Можно подумать, стирать ты будешь постоянно, - обиженно произнес рыцарь.

\- Стирать хотя бы было весело, - парировала Сая.

\- А я люблю танцевать и хотела бы научиться, - вдруг произнесла Милена. – Уверена, это будет не менее весело, чем стирка, - примирительно добавила она, улыбаясь Саямиру.

Воодушевленный неожиданной поддержкой, Аарон продолжал настаивать, но мечница продолжала упрямиться, пока Милена не положила конец дискуссии, сказав:

\- Тогда сиди тут, а мы потанцуем!

Обрадованный наследник графа тут же отправился к полусонным музыкантам и уговорил их сыграть что-нибудь подходящее. Найдя компромисс между скудным репертуаром местных бардов и мелодией, достойной королевского двора, Аарон вернулся к своим спутницам и, галантно поклонившись по всем правилам, подал руку Милене. Девушка с улыбкой приняла приглашение и уже через минуту разучивала замысловатые фигуры знаменитого танца. Учить ее было одним удовольствием: вышивальщица все схватывала на лету и легко попадала в ритм.

\- Мой учитель был бы от тебя в восторге! – воскликнул Аарон. – Ты очень хорошо танцуешь!

\- Спасибо, - Мэй снова улыбнулась, это была очень легкая улыбка.

\- Пха! У тебя был учитель танцев, но некому было научить тебя драться, - заявила Сая, которая всеми силами старалась показать, насколько ей безразлично, что она оставлена за столом в печальном одиночестве. – Одно слово – графский наследничек!

\- Драться меня учил Брендар, - насупился Аарон.

\- Но, очевидно, ты больше времени и сил потратил на танцульки, - парировала мечница.

\- Хватит тебе цепляться, Саямиру, - заступилась за друга Милена. – Танцы – занятие ничуть не хуже, чем фехтование.

\- Пха! Чего там уметь-то, чтобы еще учителя искать! – надменно заявила она, задрав нос чуть ли не до самого потолка.

\- Уверен, ты с легкостью докажешь, что мне нечему тебя научить, - с вызовом ответил Аарон.

Закончив танец, он поклонился своей очаровательной партнерше и протянул руку Сае. Все с тем же надменным видом мечница приняла предложение, но, стоило им только выйти в центр зала, вся эта надменность быстро слетела с нее, а у Аарона появился шанс отыграться. Не прошло и нескольких минут, как Саямиру оттоптала ему все ноги и каким-то образом умудрилась не выполнить правильно ни одной, даже самой простой фигуры.

\- Я совершенно сбит с толку! Как такое возможно! – в бессилии воскликнул Аарон, когда девушка в очередной раз споткнулась и наступила ему на ногу. – Как ты, Саямиру, можешь сражаться с демоном, стоя по колено в густой траве, а относительно ровный пол таверны и простые танцевальные движения становятся для тебя непреодолимой преградой?

Вместо ответа Сая зло сверкнула на рыцаря глазами и снова наступила ему на ногу. В этот раз сильнее и с нескрываемым удовольствием. Дэр обиженно нахмурился, и все же не оставил свои попытки научить ее премудростям танца. Но даже его ангельского терпения не хватило надолго.

\- Это невыносимо! Смотри, как надо! – рыцарь подхватил Милену и закружился с ней по залу.

Девушка весело засмеялась, и Аарон вдруг понял, что очень давно не слышал, как она смеется. И что совсем не против послушать еще.

Разочаровавшись в Саямиру, но обретя прекрасную партнершу в Милене, рыцарь показал ей еще несколько танцев, чем изрядно позлил музыкантов. Им совсем не понравилось, что пришлось вырваться из послеобеденной полудремы и подбирать новые мелодии. Несколько монет, подкинутых Аароном, добавили им энтузиазма, и все-таки барды были рады, когда танцующие выбились из сил и вернулись за стол.

\- Разве может что-то сделать этот вечер еще лучше! – воскликнул Аарон, и тут же понял, что может. – Тут же должно быть зимнее вино!

\- Что еще за Зимнее вино? – оживилась Саямиру как всегда, когда речь заходила о необычной еде или напитках.

\- Вино из особого сорта винограда, который растет только в Солнечной долине и вызревает зимой, - пояснила Милена.

\- Дело не только в мягком климате, - тут же начал Аарон тоном учителя. – Но и в особенном составе почв и, ходят слухи, что не обходится без магии. Кто-то считает, что у магов есть дела куда важнее, чем уход даже за уникальным виноградом, а по мне так и не жаль потратить свое волшебство на хорошее вино. Как бы то ни было, севернее, где погода летом схожа с Солнечной долиной зимой, так и не удалось вырастить этот сорт.

\- Да, пожалуйста, только угомонись, - закатила глаза Сая, но на рыцаря это не произвело впечатления.

\- Хозяин, нет ли у вас Зимнего вина? – спросил он, подозвав трактирщика

\- Простите, мастер, сейчас нет, - ответил тот, явно смущенный этим вопросом. – Нам его из Ирили привозят, это по южной дороге, пару дней пути, ежели пешим... Ужо неделю назад должны были привезти, да все нету.

\- И вы не знаете почему? – строго спросил Аарон.

\- Никак не знаем, мастер. Слыхали, что чудище в Ирили завелось, и поставкам, значит, мешает.

\- Снова чудище, - заворчала Саямиру, но стала слушать внимательней.

\- Так вы же благородные воины, не иначе! – вдруг осенило хозяина. – Может вы-то чудовище и того, прихлопните?

Сая хищно сверкнула глазами и плотоядно улыбнулась.

\- Ничего не имею против хорошей драки.

\- Тебе не кажется, что мы только и делаем, что ввязываемся в драки, и не всегда хорошие? – спокойно спросила Милена, отнюдь не разделявшая восторга от предстоящего боя.

Аарон подозревал, что причиной того было платье – после битвы со Змеем Милене пришлось укоротить юбку, так что теперь она лишь едва прикрывала колени. Вышивальщица с несвойственной ей ворчливостью уже не раз выражала недовольство теперешней длиной своей юбки и упоминала, что при первой возможности постарается раздобыть подходящий кусок ткани, чтобы поправить ситуацию. По счастью, на предложение Саямиру пустить на эти цели плащ Аарона, Милена отреагировала лишь неприятным холодным взглядом.

\- Может, в Ирили получится купить ткань для твоего платья? – миролюбиво предложил Аарон.

\- При чем тут платье? – спросила Милена. – Мы уже дважды чудом избежали смерти, зачем искушать судьбу?

\- Пха! В первый раз все было под контролем! – надменно заявила Сая. – А Змея мы одолели совместными усилиями и удивительным мастерством!

Саямиру говорила это с такой уверенностью, что даже Аарон поверил ее словам, хотя знал, сколь далеки они от правды. Милена тоже знала и укоризненно смотрела на спутницу. Поняв, что ее доводы не подействовали на вышивальщицу, Сая направила свое внимание на Аарона.

\- Если мы попробуем-таки Зимнее вино, я прощу тебе, что ты ничему меня не научил, - заявила она рыцарю.

\- А как же «Летний сон»?

\- Я же ему не научилась! – парировала мечница. – И учиться не желаю!

\- Ладно, договорились, - сдался Аарон, и теперь две пары глаз обратились на Милену.

Девушка покачала головой.

\- Я не стану в этом участвовать, - ответила она. – Куплю ткань и отремонтирую платье, пока вы будете разбираться с чудищем.

Ее слова были встречены ликованием, и остаток вечера прошел в оживленном обсуждении предстоящего приключения. Хозяин не мог ничегошеньки рассказать о монстре, поэтому Аарон и Сая развлекали себя, строя предположения о том, как тот выглядит и каким образом его одолеть. До поздней ночи они воодушевленно придумывали новые стратегии и представляли себя героями, а Милена почти все время молчала, с улыбкой глядя на спутников, и не пыталась их образумить, даже когда они уносились в своих фантазиях слишком далеко. 

Утро выдалось солнечным и тихим – в самый раз для нового приключения. Как ни печально было оставлять позади сытную еду и мягкую постель, пришлось покинуть постоялый двор и снова выйти на дорогу. Уже через час пути отдых забылся. и возникло ощущение, что это путешествие продолжается без малого вечность, хотя Аарон и его спутницы покинули Арнаар не более трех недель назад. Странно было понимать, что за такое короткое время случилось столько всего, и в то же время рыцаря не покидало чувство, что многое еще только предстоит.

Шли молча, то ли еще не отойдя от сна, то ли задумавшись. Ровная дорога позволяла ослабить бдительность и давала возможность погрузиться в свои мысли. В монотонном безмолвии прошло немало времени, даже на привалах говорили мало. К полудню каждый из путников едва ли произнес больше десяти фраз. Вчерашние разговоры о героических свершениях и захватывающем приключении сменило однообразие дороги.

Солнце начало клониться к закату, когда неожиданная встреча вырвала путников из оцепенения.

Первой оживилась Саямиру. Она вдруг остановилась, напряженно прислушиваясь. Аарон с опаской огляделся.

Поворот дороги скрывал от глаз невысокий холм, и невозможно было угадать, что за ним, но иных причин для беспокойства рыцарь не видел: куда ни глянь, пологие холмы да небо. Пришлось остановиться в ожидании неизвестной беды, потому как Сая не отвечала на вопросы спутников, только шипела, требуя тишины. Спустя пару минут, когда рыцарь начал терять терпение, послышался стук копыт. Спустя еще пару минут из-за холма показалась непримечательного вида повозка, которую тянула за собой одинокая, но бодрая лошадка.

Тут Саямиру сделал шаг назад, за спины своих спутников, Аарон почувствовал, что она стиснула его плечо холодными пальцами. Он удивленно обернулся на мечницу. Она была ужасно бледная и мелко дрожала. Рыцарь и Милена переглянулись, девушка обняла Саю за плечи и постаралась успокоить. Та отпустила Аарона и, хотя, казалось, почувствовала себя лучше, теперь мрачно взирала исподлобья на приближающуюся повозку.

Аарон тоже обратил свое внимание на незнакомцев, которые так взволновали его спутницу. Ничего необычного он не обнаружил. На козлах сидела очень сердитая и не очень молодая женщина, которая, в свою очередь, без всякого смущения разглядывала небольшой отряд. «Крестьяне», - подумал Аарон. Когда они поравнялись, рыцарь увидел, что в телеге лежит на спине мужчина, видно, муж женщины. Он был словно околдован – почти не шевелился и что-то бессвязно бормотал, а рядом сидел на каких-то тюках ребенок и тихо играл. Увидев незнакомцев, он смутился и спрятался, но воин заметил, как из широкой щели между плохо подогнанными досками бортов на него уставились блестящие глаза.

\- Приветствую вас, добрые путники! – звонко произнес Аарон, обращаясь к женщине на козлах. – Скажите, не заезжали ль вы в Ириль?

От этих слов мужчина в повозке зашевелился, а его спутница натянула поводья и неприветливо посмотрела на рыцаря.

\- Сам кто таков? – хмурясь спросила.

\- Прошу прощения мою бестактность, - Дэр галантно поклонился. – Мы – рыцари Гильдии, направляемся в Ириль, чтобы одолеть чудище, что по слухам там обитает.

\- Хм, - женщина все еще хмурилась. – Да, есть там нечистая, только вам ее не одолеть. Сущая дьяволица!

Аарон и Милена удивленно переглянулись.

\- Мы вот как раз оттуда, - продолжала женщина. – Поглядите только, что с мужем моим сотворила, окаянная!

\- Может уже объяснишь толком, в чем там дело? – прошипела Сая, которая сейчас сама сошла бы за «окаянную»: так злобно она смотрела на лошадь.

\- Прошу прощения за мою спутницу, - поспешил вставить Аарон. – Ей не терпится вступить в бой.

\- Ну удачи, коли так, - крестьянка не отрывала недоверчивого взгляда от Саямиру. – А чего рассказывать – ступайте, сами поглядите. Да только вы на речи-то мастера, а уж против этой эльфьей ведьмы вряд ли устоите.

Решив, что разговор окончен, женщина легонько хлестнула лошадь, повозка тронулась и миновала путников, прежде чем рыцарь, сбитый с толку упоминанием «эльфьей ведьмы», успел придумать новый вопрос.

Упустив момент, Аарон обратил внимание на Саю и хотел было спросить, что с ней такое, но мечница заговорила первой.

\- Лошади, бррр, - произнесла она, и ее передернуло.

\- Хочешь сказать, что это все… из-за лошади? – взгляд Милены выражал крайнее недоумение.

\- Ты же не думаешь, что меня впечатлила какая-то деревенщина, - отозвалась Саямиру, вид у которой был все еще весьма устрашающий. – Пойдем-ка отсюда скорей.

Лишь когда путники свернули, и повозка осталась далеко позади, Сая пришла в себя.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты боишься лошадей, - криво усмехнулся Аарон.

\- Это не страх, - поморщилась мечница. – Я их просто не люблю. Они же… жуткие! Ты же видел, какие у них ноздри… И глаза такие, как будто они что-то знают, но не только не скажут, но еще и посмеются над тобой!

\- В жизни не слышал более нелепого описания лошадей, - все еще улыбаясь, заметил воин.

\- А та женщина! – возмутилась Сая, чтобы переменить тему. – Так и не объяснила, в чем дело! Надо было сказать ей, что ты сын графа, посмотрела б я на ее лицо!

\- Не стоит каждому встречному рассказывать, кто мы такие, - укоризненно заметила Милена.

\- И верно, мы и друг другу-то не рассказываем! – воскликнула Сая и как-то недобро засмеялась.

На следующий день около полудня они подошли к Ирили. Раньше этот городок казался Аарону куда больше, теперь же он понимал, что это почти деревня, в которой мало что изменилось с его последнего визита. Разве что было на удивление тихо.

Гостиницу долго искать не пришлось, и едва рыцарь закончил договариваться о ночлеге, как влезла Саямиру.

\- Ну и где эта «демоница», о которой нам рассказывали? – воинственно спросила она, озираясь по сторонам, слово хозяин прячет эльфийскую колдунью под одним из столов.

\- Спит она наверху, - тихо сказал трактирщик, немало удивив Аарона и Милену. – Да только не советую ее будить, шипко не в духе бывает, коли не выспится.

\- Пха, мы и сами уже «шипко не в духе»! – воскликнула Сая, кровожадно сверкая глазами.

\- И все-таки стоит напасть внезапно, а шум для этого не лучший помощник, - заметил рыцарь.

\- Уж не знаю про внезапность, но, может, благосклонные мастера подождут, пока она сама проснется и спустится? – с надеждой предложил хозяин. – Для нее будет сущей радостью сразиться!

\- Ну уж нет! Я желаю биться сейчас! – Сая настаивала на своем.

\- Уж не ко мне ли вы пожаловали? – раздался хрипловатый голос.

Аарон быстро обернулся и с удивлением обнаружил, что ужасная эльфийка выглядит куда лучше, чем он себе представлял. Ее темное одеяние было измято, длинные синие волосы спутаны, а в зелени глаз было что-то необычное, но она никак не казалась злой и коварной, скорее сонной.

\- Именно так, госпожа, Нул-Ниэль, - подтвердил трактирщик.

\- Ну что ж, Мартин, неси…

\- Ты поплатишься за все зло, какое причинила! – Аарон выхватил меч и бросился на Нул-Ниэль, прежде чем та успела договорить.

\- Стой, горячая ты башка! – только и успела воскликнуть Саямиру, а Милена вскрикнула от неожиданности.

Нул-Ниэль быстро и ловко, словно кошка, отскочила и вскинула руку. Она произнесла какое-то слово, Аарон отлетел, ударился об стену и так и остался лежать. Околдованный, он не мог пошевелить даже губами, и ему оставалось только наблюдать, как к злодейке подскочила Саямиру, размахивая мечом.

\- Что ж вы творите, благосклонные мастера! – сокрушался трактирщик.

\- Я тоже хотела бы понять, - произнесла Нул-Ниэль, которая проворно уходила от меча Саямиру и умудрялась при этом колдовать.

Ни одно заклятье не достигло цели – Саямиру не уступала в скорости и уклонялась от большинства из них или отражала мечом. Аарон, парализованный заклинанием и завороженный сражением, не отрываясь, следил за каждым движением Саямиру и поражался, как ее противнице удается выдерживать такой бешеный ритм. Рыцарь был наслышан о способностях эльфов, но свидетелем этого он стал впервые. И теперь у него возникали сомнения, что даже у Саи достанет мастерства справиться с волшебницей.

Картина получалась скверная, и, что самое ужасное, Аарон никак не мог этого изменить, лишь ждать, пока одна из воительниц не выдохнется, и гадать, куда подевалась Милена.

И вот когда уже одна половина зала была разгромлена, а другая готовилась разделить ее участь, бой внезапно прекратился. Эльфийка вдруг как-то странно ушла от меча Саямиру и упала на пол. За ней Аарон увидел Милену, сжимавшую большую кружку, которой, очевидно, была сражена ведьма. 

\- Что с вами не так?! – рассерженно спросила вышивальщица, и Аарону подумалось, что он, пожалуй, предпочел бы, чтобы сражение с Нул-Ниэль продолжалось.

У Саямиру тоже сразу куда-то подевался весь ее боевой дух. Она убрала меч в ножны и поспешила отойти от спутницы, все еще вооруженной кружкой, при этом почти все время мечница сосредоточенно изучала пол.

\- Сая, помоги господину Мартину отнести волшебницу в комнату! – командовала Милена, гневно сверкая глазами. – Ты, Аарон, непременно должен возместить весь ущерб этому доброму хозяину! И извиниться перед госпожой Нул-Ниэль!

Рыцарь порадовался про себя, что к нему не вернулась полностью способность говорить, потому как иначе он непременно попытался бы оправдаться, или, еще хуже, спросил бы, не собирается ли и сама вышивальщица извиняться. Он знал, что этот вопрос вполне способен его погубить. За время этого путешествия он успел понять, когда Милене лучше не возражать.

\- О чем ты вообще думал? – не унималась Мэй, поднимая стулья, которые еще были хоть сколько-то целы. – Твое происхождение или то, что ты гильдеец, не дает тебе права кидаться на людей с мечом!

\- Пха! Человек от меня не уйдет, а она – эльфийка, - вставила вернувшаяся Сая, но Милена наградила ее таким тяжелым взглядом, что мечница замолкла.

\- Мастер Мартин, прошу нас простить за этот погром! – с чувством сказала вышивальщица, обращаясь к хозяину. – Уверяю вас, весь ущерб будет возмещен.

\- Страшные вы люди, госпожа, - покачал головой трактирщик. – Что ж это на невинного нападать сразу.

\- Нам сказали, что здесь есть чудище, из-за которого задерживаются поставки зимнего вина, - лицо Саи выражало недоумение и недовольство.

\- Что правда, то правда, выпить госпожа Нул-Ниэль любит, - неохотно согласился Мартин. – Да только окромя этого никому ничего дурного не сделала.

\- А как же заколдованный мужчина в повозке беженцев, что нам встретились? – воскликнул Аарон, едва к нему вернулась способность говорить.

\- Он, должно быть, просто был пьян, - произнесла Милена. – Вы можете объяснить нам, что же случилось с поставками?

Спустя некоторое время все встало на свои места. Оказалось, что Нул-Ниэль Лунь Лэрис прибыла в Ириль довольно давно и оказалась большой любительницей хорошего вина и легких денег. С ее приездом каждый вечер в таверне устраивались игры на выпивание, в которых неизменно побеждала эльфийка.

Здешний народ разделял любовь волшебницы и к вину, и к деньгам, поэтому игры устраивались вновь и вновь – жители (и даже некоторые жительницы) Ирили славились по всему Югу своим умением пить, поэтому не собирались отпускать эльфийку, пока один из них не обставит ее и не сорвет куш.

А когда пришло Зимнее вино, кто-то из торговцев присоединился к веселью, иные же выручили неплохие деньги за свой товар – запасы вина в городе почти истощились, потому и не было обозов на север.

Пока хозяин рассказывал эту немудреную историю, сокрушаясь попутно о попорченном имуществе, Аарон готов был провалиться сквозь землю от стыда, чему способствовал укоризненный взгляд Милены.

Нул-Ниэль Лунь Лэрис подошла как раз к концу повествования.

\- А пару дней назад на меня напала шайка обыгранных мной дуралеев, - сказала эльфийка. – Вид у них был тот еще, когда я их отделала. Я думала, они вас наняли, чтобы со мной поквитаться.

\- Пха! Как будто мы жалкие наемники, которых можно нанять ради такого пустяка, - вспылила Сая, но тут вмешалась Милена.

Под пристальным взглядом вышивальщицы, Аарон и Саямиру пришлось долго извиняться, прежде чем Нул-Ниэль сочла их извинения достаточными. Как ни странно, сама Мэй заслужила прощение первой, хотя именно она стукнула эльфийку.

Волшебница оказалась совсем не страшной, даже, напротив, весьма веселой и на удивление спокойно восприняла случившееся. Спустя некоторое время они все вместе пообедали на развалинах обеденного зала гостиницы, а вечером эльфийке предстояло отправиться в путь.

\- Засиделась я в этом городишке, отправлюсь теперь повеселиться в столицу, - сказала она. – В это время года там всегда свежие вести о самых интересных приключениях! Катрод всегда оставляет для меня все самое вкусное.

\- Вы говорите о Катроде Белом? – восторженно спросил Аарон, читавший все о подвигах этого славного некогда рыцаря.

\- Он мой друг или вроде того, - пожала плечами Нул-Ниэль, словно не было ничего необычного в дружбе с такой легендарной личностью.

\- Я мечтаю с ним познакомиться! Но к нему невероятно трудно попасть, отец даже просил короля в этом помочь, но он оказался бессилен, - мысль о знакомстве с самим Катродом Белым так взбудоражила Арандола Д’Эрдэ, что он даже забыл о своем инкогнито.

\- Да, водится за ним грешок – он обожает тех, кто попал в беду, и не очень-то любит королей, - засмеялась волшебница. – Если еще пересечемся, я могу вас познакомить. Кто знает, вдруг тебе надоест в Гильдия, и ты решишь вступить в Орден Белого Ежа.

\- Боюсь, это не совсем в его власти, - мягко сказала Милена, заметив, как погрустнел ее друг.

\- Да, вместо этого мне придется стать графом и все такое, - хмуро заметил он, но потом его лицо просветлело. - Быть может, отправимся все вместе? Нас здесь ничего не держит.

\- Нас держит здесь необходимость починить мое платье, - напомнила Милена.

\- Если ты управишься сегодня, то завтра утром мы сможем все вместе пуститься в путь! – не отступал рыцарь.

\- Я не намерена ждать, пока появятся еще желающие стукнуть мне по голове чем-то тяжелым, - поморщилась эльфийка. – Кроме того, путешествовать с девочкой, которая огрела меня кружкой, неуравновешенным мальчишкой и демоницей с мечом мне совсем не хочется.

\- Не могу вас за это винить, - виновато улыбнулась Милена, бросив красноречивый взгляд на спутников.

\- Ну, тогда бывайте! – сказала вдруг Нул-Ниэль, отправляя в рот последний кусок мяса. – Удачи в пути. Мартин, будь здоров!

Она просто встала из-за стола и ушла, и Аарон с завистью подумал о том, как легко и свободно ей живется, раз она может вот так запросто отправиться в новое путешествие.

После еды Милена заставила своих спутников прибираться в таверне, а сама отправилась по магазинам.

К вечеру она уже починила платье, а Аарон и Саямиру - один из разрушенных столов, чем оба несказанно гордились. За ужином вся троица пребывала в самом радужном расположении духа, и каждый из них почти перестал жалеть о том, что они решили зайти в Ириль.

****Глава 6, в которой появляется неуловимый вор Четырехлистник.** **

Милена блаженно вытянула ноги, сидя на траве и прислонившись спиной к гладкому стволу. Небольшой отряд устроил привал в тени одного из раскидистых деревьев, что росли вдоль дороги. Не то чтобы путники очень устали или проголодались, просто им было приятно посидеть, поговорить и посмотреть вокруг.

После происшествия в Ирили путешествие стало также похоже на прогулку, как и в первые дни. Это произошло само собой, словно каждый из трех друзей вдруг почувствовал, что Мейтар уже совсем близко, и старался по возможности сделать путь длиннее. И все же поход неумолимо приближался к концу, и Милена думала, что вряд ли ее спутники ощущают это острее, чем она сама. Пусть для Аарона это и было самое долгое путешествие в его жизни, да и для Саи, кажется, тоже, все-таки для них это лишь повод скоротать время, прежде чем вернуться домой и в Гильдию. Вышивальщица и раньше думала, куда поведет ее дорога после Мейтара, но до недавнего времени старалась гнать от себя эти мысли. Теперь же эти думы занимали ее почти все время, мешая насладиться хорошей погодой и веселыми разговорами.

Вышивальщица взглянула на небо, не обращая внимания на звон мечей и ругань Саи – они с Аароном решили, что неплохо бы потренироваться в удовольствие, раз уж они остановились. И все-таки даже с такими перерывами, в Мейтаре они будут уже через несколько дней. Милена прислонилась спиной к стволу и следила за редкими ленивыми облаками, погруженная в свои мысли.

Перед Мейтаром путников ждала еще одна остановка – в Атере.

Атер был небольшим городишком примерно в одном дне пути от Мейтара. Люди здесь жили в невысоких каменных домах, очень аккуратных и стоящих плотно друг к другу, образуя извилистые узкие улочки. Порой казалось, что находишься в запутанной сетке коридоров, а не под открытым небом, но это ничуть не давило, а давало ощущение защищенности и уюта. Большая центральная площадь казалась сердцем лабиринта, вечно бьющимся в веселом быстром ритме. Здесь постоянно стояли прилавки самых разных размеров и форм и продавали почти все, что угодно. Большинство торговцев, идущих от Арнаара в Мейтар заходили а Атер, и большинство из них охотно продавали здесь часть своего товара. Были даже те, кто и вовсе распродавал все на рынке Атера, а в Мейтар отправлялся налегке за новым грузом.

Этот городишко процветал, не зная недостатка ни в чем, и упорно не желал разрастаться, оставаясь таким же маленьким и уютным, как и десятки лет назад. Жизнь в достатке сделала горожан беспечными и веселыми, и больше всего тут любили устраивать гуляния по самым разным поводам. Поэтому, когда небольшой отряд добрался до города, Милена ничуть не удивилась, узнав, что найти комнату не так-то просто: в город они прибыли накануне большого гулянья, на которое съехался народ из окрестных деревень.

Вышивальщица уже стала подозревать, что им придется отказаться от мягких постелей и горячей еды, когда, наконец, отыскалась комната с двумя кроватями и настолько маленькая, что втащить туда третью, даже будь она у хозяина, не представлялось возможным. Аарон, с благородством наследника знатного рода, заявил, что согласен спать на полу. Сая в ответ на это ехидно спросила, не повредит ли это его нежному графскому телу, но поменяться с ним местами не спешила.

Ужинать решили в той же комнате, потому что сесть в общем зале было почти невозможно. Поднос поставили на небольшую тумбу – единственную мебель в комнате, исключая две кровати, и ели под гул, доносившийся снизу, и восторги Аарона. Он был крайне воодушевлен возможностью побывать на празднике простолюдинов. Пока они шли по городу, рыцарь смотрел на предпраздничную суету с восторгом ребенка, зашедшего в магазин сладостей. Милена удивилась, что ему не доводилось видеть праздников, на что Аарон без тени смущения заявил, что торжеств он повидал достаточно, но все они были куда более изысканными и готовились слугами.

Поначалу вышивальщицу даже забавлял его восторг, но потом она поняла, что это может выйти им боком. Когда пришло время сна, Аарон никак не мог угомониться. Возможно, дело было в том, что на полу спать неудобно, но Милена не была уверена, что даже если поменяется с ним местами, это положит конец бесконечному потоку вопросов. Наконец, когда воин в пятый раз спросил, уверена ли она, что на празднике будут бумажные фонарики, Сая не выдержала и пообещала, что если Аарон сейчас же не заткнется, то она сделает так, что он будет не в состоянии даже из комнаты выйти.

Действия этой угрозы хватило ровно до первого луча солнца. Едва затеплилась заря, рыцарь нетерпеливо принялся будить своих спутниц. Сая проснулась в небывалом воодушевлении, видно, она тоже никогда не бывала на подобных праздниках. Обоим гильдейцам не терпелось присоединиться к веселью, потому что они не представляли себе, что это, а Милене - потому что представляла.

Девушка нарядилась в темно-красное платье, причесала Саю и повела спутников на центральную площадь, где уже собрался почти весь город.

Сборы отняли больше времени, чем хотелось бы, и, когда они прибыли на площадь, солнце уже давно взошло, а праздник начался. Народу было много - на праздник Весенней Луны собирались не только жители Атера, но и ближайших городов. Со всех сторон слышался веселый смех, от палаток с едой доносился запах самых разных блюд, а над площадью звучала простая заводная музыка. Милена ловко пробиралась через толпу, ведя своих путников к шатрам, под которыми рядами выстроились длинные столы и лавки. Стоял приятный запах пряностей, карамели и жареного мяса. Сая с горящими глазами бросилась к поварам, которым даже не приходилось предлагать свой товар - желающих попробовать было более чем достаточно и оставалось лишь догадываться, как еды может хватить до вечера. Несколько секунд Саямиру казалась растерянной, она беспомощно смотрела по сторонам, видно, не зная, с чего начать, но быстро нашлась и двинулась к ближайшему повару. Мечница решительно пробовала любое предложенное ей блюдо, каким бы пугающим на вид оно ни казалось, и с удовольствием наполняла тарелки. Каким образом ей удалось освободить для друзей целый конец лавки, едва удерживая несколько тарелок, Милена предпочла не знать.

\- Сходите, наберите себе чего-нибудь и принесите мне выпить! - командирским тоном сказала она, давая понять, что горой еды, которая возвышалась перед ней, она делиться не намерена. - Я посторожу места для вас.

Аарон и Милена последовали ее совету, но даже вдвоем набрали меньше своей прожорливой спутницы.

\- Ты действительно собираешься все это съесть? - Аарон недоверчиво покосился на Саямиру, неистово расправляющуюся с большим куском мяса.

\- Говорят, каждые три часа блюда будут меняться, - даже не поворачивая головы, ответила мечница. - Я попробую все.

Милена улыбнулась, а Аарон пожал плечами.

Когда часы на ратуше пробили полдень, на площади началось еще большее движение: люди в центре выстраивались в хороводы, а над ними громко и звонко летело вступление веселой песенки.

\- "Западный ветер" - радостно воскликнула Милена. - Вы танцуете? - обратилась она к своим спутникам.

-Ефе один таец? - спросила Сая с набитым ртом. - Ет уф пасибо.

\- А я с удовольствием!

\- Ты быстро научишься, просто смотри, что делают остальные, - бросила Милена Аарону, и через миг они уже присоединились к танцующим.

Танец был быстрым и веселым, вокруг были счастливые лица простых людей. В таком хороводе, где напротив тебя оказываются все время разные люди с одинаково радостными улыбками на лицах, весь мир кажется простым и ясным, как незатейливая мелодия. Хоровод быстро унес Аарона куда-то в сторону, а, может, это Милена переместилась: так или иначе, она умудрилась потерять из вида его яркую шевелюру, но это девушку не слишком расстроило. Возможность потеряться во всеобщем веселье, раствориться в музыке и почувствовать себя частью чего-то большего – за это Мэй и любила такие празднества. И вдруг Милена встретилась глазами с одним из танцующих напротив. Невысокий и неприметный юноша, с коротко стриженными темными волосами и острым носом тоже заметил ее, и в его красивых серых глазах на миг отразилось удивление, которое тут же сменилось холодным торжеством, а губы растянулись в ухмылке. Милена едва удержалась от того, чтобы вскрикнуть. Казалось, весь мир перестал существовать, музыка звучала как будто издалека. Вышивальщица разорвала хоровод и бросилась в толпу. Только бы найти друзей и скорее прочь отсюда! Милена как могла быстро пробилась к столам с едой, надеясь отыскать там Саямиру. Все ее мысли были об этой жуткой встрече. Она была уверена, что Тайлен Лейк отправился на юг, в Эмбрен. Как же она просчиталась!

\- Сая! – отчаяние, которое прозвучало в голосе Милены, несмотря на все ее усилия, заставило мечницу быстро повернуться и схватиться за оружие. Саямиру лишь бросила один взгляд на спутницу, и в ее глазах разгорелось воинственное золотое пламя. Мечница принялась озираться по сторонам, словно ожидая, что из толпы вслед за вышивальщицей вынырнут орды демонов.

\- Прошу, уйдем отсюда! – Мэй никак не могла взять себя в руки.

Ее трясло, голос предательски дрожал. Сая вскочила на лавку и заорала, перекрывая музыку и шум толпы:

\- ААРОН! ААРОН!

Милена хотела остановить мечницу, которая уже обратила на себя внимание всех людей поблизости, но тут Сая помахала руками и слезла со словами:

\- Он меня заметил, - она коснулась рукояти меча.

Милена не нашла в себе сил ответить. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем рыцарь добрался до спутниц.

\- Милена, ты была права, это… - увидев девушку, он осекся, с его лица слетела всякая веселость, а в голосе появилась тревога:

\- Что с тобой? Ты заболела? Тебя кто-то обидел? Тебе дурно?

\- Ей дурно станет от твоих вопросов, - буркнула Сая, взяла подругу за руку и повела за собой. – Надо возвращаться.

Милена молча шла за мечницей, мысленно благодаря друзей за заботу. Саямиру ловко расчищала путь сквозь толпу, и скоро уже вся небольшая компания оказалась на улочке, ведущей к гостинице. Но надеждам незаметно покинуть город не суждено было сбыться. Дорогу спутникам преградил Тайлен, по-прежнему ехидно улыбаясь. Грозный взгляд Саямиру, положившей руку на рукоять меча, ничуть не смутил юношу.

\- Так-так, - начал он. – Я смотрю, Мила, ты завела себе новых друзей.

\- Милена, ты его знаешь? – Аарон нахмурился.

Дрожь и волнение куда-то ушли, и девушка спокойно встретила взгляд Тайлена, но по-прежнему молчала.

\- А, может, ты наняла охранников, надеясь, что они уберегут тебя от меня?

\- Тайлен… - серьезно начала вышивальщица, но он не дал ей закончить.

\- Ты знаешь, что мне нужно. Где Сумеречная слеза?

Аарон непонимающе посмотрел на спутницу, а Саямиру напряглась. Милене показалось, что земля уходит у нее из-под ног, она стиснула зубы, лихорадочно соображая, что ответить.

\- О, так ты не сказала новым друзьям, что это ты похитила фамильную реликвию из замка графа Нимарет?

\- Что это значит?! – не выдержал Аарон.

\- То, что Мила, эта очаровашка… - начал Тайлен, но Милена прервала его.

\- Довольно! – она сама поразилась твердости своего голоса. – Тайлен, ты никогда не получишь Сумеречную слезу. Оставь попытки ее найти и займись уже чем-то полезным.

Милена решительно двинулась вперед, пока силы не покинули ее окончательно. Тайлен попробовал было помешать ей, но Саямиру, которая до того не вмешивалась, заставила его посторониться.

Едва они вошли в комнату, как ноги у Милены подкосились, и она рухнула на кровать, Саямиру села напротив и не сводила глаз с вышивальщицы.

\- Это правда? – тут же накинулся на нее Аарон. – То, что он сказал.

Мэй глубоко вздохнула.

\- Да, - негромко сказала она, не отводя взгляда. – Я…

\- Это невозможно! – воскликнул Аарон, открывшееся не укладывалось у него в голове. – Брендар сказал, что Слезу украл Четырехлистник! Я не верил, что он вообще существует, но раз Брендар сказал…

\- Аарон, успокойся, - рявкнула Саямиру.

Невероятным усилием воли Аарон заставил себя сесть рядом с мечницей и уставился на Милену. Ее лицо, обрамленное черными волосами казалось белее мела, но в огромных зеленых глазах читалась уверенность.

\- Я и есть Четырехлистник, - спокойной произнесла она.

Эти слова, прозвучавшие в тишине, перевернули мир с ног на голову. Все вокруг казалось зыбким, словно во сне, и только открывшаяся истина была пугающе реальной. Милена вдохнула, намереваясь сказать, что-то еще, но Аарон не мог этого слушать. В его душе поднимался гнев. Он вскочил и, прежде, чем его успели остановить, выскочил из комнаты, словно надеясь, что за пределами этой комнаты Милена перестанет быть Четырехлистником, похитителем Сумеречной слезы.

Они сидели молча, Милена опустила голову так, что Сая не видела ее глаз за густой челкой.

\- Я начну с самого начала, - наконец тихо произнесла Милена.

\- Валяй, я не тороплюсь, - беззаботно ответила Саямиру. В отличие от Аарона, она полностью сохранила самообладание. По правде, то, что Милена оказалась легендарной воровкой, впечатлило мечницу ничуть не больше, чем то, что Аарон Дэр на самом деле наследник графа. И уж точно нисколько не смутило. Не злая ли ирония, что так столкнулся сын дома Д’Эрдэ, и та, что украла реликвию этого дома? По достоинству оценить эту шутку судьбы Сае мешали лишь переживания за друзей. Ее саму поражало, насколько она привязалась к спутникам за неполный месяц путешествия. «Сильнее, чем к большинству тех, с кем я провела стократно больший срок», - подумала мечница, глядя на Милену. Что-то в ней переменилось. Она выглядела подавленной, но в то же время в ней теперь ощущались сила и стойкость, которые раньше лишь мимолетом проскальзывали в глубине зеленых глаз. Голос зазвучал гулко и сначала как-то неуверенно, словно пламя свечи в темном коридоре, но постепенно креп и становился громче.

\- Мое настоящее имя – Милена Роад. Мои родители поженились по расчету: мать была из небогатых купцов, а у отца водились деньги, но в купеческую гильдию крестьянин попасть не мог. Оба сочли эту партию весьма выгодной. И все же мечтали они о большем. На меня, моих брата и сестру возлагались большие надежды. Мне это никогда не было понятно: конечно, нам не приходилось шиковать, но мы и не бедствовали. Иногда казалось, что мои родители не успокоятся, пока не породнятся так или иначе как минимум с королевской семьей. С самого детства все кругом мне говорили, что я непременно должна выйти замуж за богача или, если повезет, за мелкого дворянина. Мне без конца повторяли, что лишь я из трех детей уродилась в красавицу-мать, а потому именно на мои плечи ляжет бремя заботы о семье. Уже позже я часто думала, как тяжело это должно быть для Марии, моей сестры. И все-таки она вместе со всеми повторяла те же слова. Это стало привычным. А потом я встретила Ганса, и вся моя жизнь переменилась. Ганс был бардом, он странствовал по городам и столько всего видел! Он рассказывал мне самые разные истории и пел чудесные песни. И чем больше он рассказывал о мире, тем меньше мне хотелось выходить замуж, особенно по расчету, и тем сильнее было желание увидеть, что же находится за пределами родного города. В конце концов, я поддалась на уговоры Ганса бежать с ним, и в одну темную ночь покинула отчий дом. Несколько месяцев мы путешествовали, и как я была счастлива! Но настал день, когда он меня бросил в Арнааре, - голос Милены даже не дрогнул, оставаясь таким же бесцветно спокойным. - Хозяин таверны рассказал, что Ганс уехал с какой-то новой девушкой. Я была в ужасе – одна в чужом городе, практически без денег и не имея понятия, что делать дальше. Этот большой красивый мир вдруг стал пугающим и чужим. Последние деньги я потратила, чтобы написать родителям. Ответ пришел скоро – мать ясно дала понять, что путешественницы не делают выгодных партий, а потому все друзья и знакомые давно считают меня погибшей, а мои родные уже перестали носить траур. Сначала было трудно, но пришлось высушить слезы и начинать новую жизнь. Милена Роад погибла, и я стала Миленой Фарр. Я устроилась в ученицы к одному арнаарскому травнику, и все наладилось. У меня здорово получалось заботиться о растениях, и я скоро выучила рецепты. Это было хорошее время, мастер Фальнир был очень добрым, и мне нравилось с ним работать. Но все хорошее в моей жизни не может длиться долго. Всего год я жила тихо и спокойно, а потом появился Тайлен Лейк. Тогда он предстал передо мной очаровательным плутом, который ворует у богачей, чтобы помочь беднякам. Тайлен казался таким благородным и ловким. Он позвал за собой, и я снова бросила все и пошла. Он учил меня воровскому ремеслу, и у меня хорошо получалось. Я скоро превзошла его и всех его знакомых.

\- Четырехлистник, - сказала Саямиру, и Милена кивнула.

\- Это прозвище сам Тайлен и придумал. Четырехлистный клевер, вор настолько удачливый, что кажется волшебным. Конечно, почти все, что про меня говорили – выдумки. Иной раз Тайлен нарочно пускал слух, где должен появиться Четырехлистник, чтобы отвлечь стражу. Это было неплохое время. Ты удивишься, узнав, сколько хороших людей среди воров. Но Тайлен к таким не относится. Он рассказывал, что, когда мы соберем денег, то поженимся и осядем где-нибудь. Я буду выращивать травы, он займется ремеслом. Он так дивно описывал, как будет выглядеть этот дом, что к этому будущему хотелось стремиться. Но денег все не доставало. И вот однажды он сказал, что осталась последняя кража, а потом будет все, о чем мы мечтали.

Милена замолчала, и стало так тихо, что были слышны отголоски праздника.

\- У графини Нимарет, Леаноры Д’Эрдэ столько шкатулок драгоценностей, что она не заметит пропажи одной единственной шкатулки, так он сказал. У нее действительно много драгоценностей, Сая. Возьми я любую другую – это было бы не важно, но я не подумала, зачем Тайлен описал мне именно ту, особенную коробочку. Было очень страшно пробираться в замок. А когда я уходила, меня заметил Брендар. Всего на миг, но он поднял тревогу. Я ужасно испугалась, когда встретила его в лесу, я думала, что будет, если он меня узнает! – девушка глубоко вздохнула. – Мы взломали шкатулку, когда были уже далеко от замка. Я была в ужасе, когда увидела Сумеречную слезу! Мне редко приходилось воровать ценные вещи, все больше полезные мелочи, еду, но о бесценной реликвии и речи быть не могло. Я настаивала на том, чтобы вернуть Слезу, пыталась убедить Тайлена, что мы и без этих денег сможем жить, но он кричал на меня, рассказывал, что ему поручил украсть колье кто-то очень важный. Это была ужасная ссора, но я, наконец, поняла, что он просто использовал меня. Я притворилась, что он убедил меня, а когда он уснул, я забрала колье и сбежала. Я спрятала Слезу в тайнике, а сама укрылась в Дафайте. Знала, что Тайлен меня не оставит, что отправится к моим родителям, к мастеру Фальниру, к замку, в надежде найти меня и вернуть Сумеречную слезу. Я решила затаиться, а потом незаметно вернуть Слезу в замок. И, когда я встретила Аарона, я подумала, что это хорошая возможность начать все сначала. Что, путешествуя с ним, я незаметно верну Слезу, потом, возможно, вступлю в Гильдию и, наконец, обрету цель. Но потом оказалось, что Аарон на самом деле Арандол Д’Эрдэ… - Милена запнулась. – Я решила, что дойду до Мейтара с вами. Там находится ключ от тайника. Я собиралась написать Аарону письмо, чтобы он смог отыскать Сумеречную слезу. А потом я бы ушла.

\- Пха! И давно передумала? – спросила мечница.

\- Наверное, когда Аарон предложил помочь тебе в борьбе со Змеем, - Милена наконец подняла голову.

\- Он не большого ума, - вздохнула Саямиру. - Но добрый, этого не отнять.

\- И заслуживает услышать все от меня, а не Тайлена, - закончила Мэй. – Я знаю.

Сая нашла Аарона первой. Он сидел в какой-то темной таверне и мрачно смотрел в окно невидящим взглядом.

\- Долго еще будешь сверлить стекло взором, сиятельство? – беспечно спросила Саямиру, садясь рядом.

\- Ваша светлость, - поправил Аарон, не поворачивая головы.

\- Как пожелаешь, светлость, - мечница равнодушно пожала плечами. – Только мне ты все равно не указ.

\- Не больно-то и хотелось, - буркнул Дэр.

\- Знаешь что, принц несчастный, уж очень мне не нравится твой возвышенно-печальный образ обреченного юноши… - начала Сая.

\- Сама-то поняла, что сказала? – тем же безразличным голосом спросил Аарон.

\- Так и чешутся руки, надавать тебе по голове! – злобно воскликнула мечница. – И будь уверен, уж я-то тебе намылила бы шею так, что твоя родная графская матушка не признала бы! Но не стану, а все влияние Милены.

При упоминании этого имени Аарон резко повернулся и зло посмотрел на Саямиру.

\- Пха! Как злобно ни смотри, меня не напугаешь, - Сая слегка сощурилась. – Не думай, что я сейчас начну тебе рассказывать какая Милена хорошая и что ты должен ее простить. Но если ты надеешься, что избежишь с ней разговора, то я тебе отвечу так – не в мою смену! Надо будет – силой притащу, но выслушать ты ее должен.

\- Ничего я никому не должен! – взорвался Аарон. – А уж меньше всего этой… этой…

\- Ну, раз ты даже не можешь толком сформулировать, кто она, то тем более стоит ее послушать, - заметила Сая, и продолжила уже серьезно. – Мы все совершаем ошибки, Аарон, но никто же не умер. Главное, чему меня научила Гильдия: пока ты жив, у тебя всегда есть шанс научиться на ошибках и стать лучше. Не отказывай в этом шансе Милене.

Аарон ничего не ответил, но смотрел на мечницу уже чуть менее хмуро.

\- Мы с тобой отправились путешествовать со скуки, нам есть куда вернуться, - произнесла Сая. – А Милена просто оттого, что эта дорога ничуть не хуже и не лучше остальных. Можно ли судить человека за то, что ступая на дорогу, он надеется, что она приведет его домой?

На этот раз мечница и не стала жать ответа, а встала и направилась к выходу.

\- Сая! – он окликнул ее, когда она уже почти вышла.

Девушка обернулась.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что ты можешь быть такой чуткой и отзывчивой, - Аарон тяжело вздохнул и поднялся из-за стола.

\- Пха! – Саямиру гордо вскинула голову. – Да любому понятно, что я чистое золото!

Милена бродила по улицам без особой цели. Она убеждала себя в том, что ищет Аарона, но сама понимала, что не особенно старается его найти.

\- Мила! Какая встреча! – с притворным удивлением воскликнул Тайлен, заставив девушку вздрогнуть. – Надеюсь, ты пришла, чтобы рассказать мне, где спрятала Сумеречную слезу.

\- Я уже сказала, ты ее не получишь, - твердо сказала Милена. – Скоро она вернется к своим законным хозяевам, и тебе придется забыть о ней. Уверена, теперь ее станут охранять куда лучше.

Тайлен нахмурился.

\- Ты не понимаешь, - грозно сказал он. – Это был большой заказ, самый большой заказ, ты даже не можешь себе представить. И ты не понимаешь, на что меня обрекла.

\- Жаль, но какой бы договор ты ни заключил, - Милена чуть сдвинула брови, - уверена, ты сам знал, на что идешь.

\- Боюсь, твое путешествие окончено, – прошипел он, схватив Милену за руку. – Стража!

\- Что ты делаешь? – девушка попыталась вырваться, глядя на приближающихся стражников.

\- Эта девушка обокрала меня, - сказал Тайлен. – Задержите ее.

\- Что? – Мэй снова дернулась, но Лейк не отпускал.

\- Мисс, мне жаль, но, боюсь, мне придется проводить вас к капитану, чтобы во всем разобраться, - сказал один из стражников.

«Надо было сразу рассказать Аарону, - пронеслось в голове у Милены. - И чего я столько тянула…»

\- Что здесь происходит? – раздался голос Аарона, заставив девушку повернуться, насколько это было возможно.

\- А вы?.. – робко начал один из стражников.

\- Я знаю, кто это, - сказал второй и поклонился.

\- Неудивительно, ведь в прошлом году мы с отцом приезжали погостить к мэру Мейтара и проезжали этот городишко, - Аарон говорил уверенно и спокойно, словно ничего не произошло. – Я Арандол Д’Эрдэ, сын и наследник графа Нимарет, и я желаю знать, по какому праву вы задерживаете мою невесту?

\- Н-невесту? – почти в один голос спросили оба стражника и Тайлен.

Милена была уверена, что понимает еще меньше остальных и с трудом не присоединилась к стройному хору.

\- Да будет вам известно, что вы посмели посягнуть на свободу Мирии Фиравель, моей возлюбленной невесты, - в голосе Аарона зазвучала сталь, а взгляд стал ледяным.

\- Назовите ваши имена.

\- Кит Лайт, - отозвался тот, что узнал наследного графа и снова согнулся в поклоне.

\- Бард Миррел – ответил второй и последовал примеру своего товарища. - Простите, милорд, она не говорила…

\- Полагаю, леди Мирия растерялась, - перебил его Арандол. - И неудивительно, ведь она всю жизнь провела на севере. И уж точно не была готова к такому невообразимому оскорблению! – будущий граф подошел к «невесте», бесцеремонно оттолкнув Тайлена, нежно взял девушку за руку и заглянул ей в глаза. – Любовь моя, вы целы?

Что-то дернулось в душе Милены. Несмотря на потрясение, она почему-то подумала, что будь она и правда возлюбленной невестой Арандола, то его тон ей бы не понравился.

\- Д-да, благодарю, - робко ответила она.

\- Я же говорил, что в деревенских забавах нет ничего интересного, - Д’Эрдэ перевел взгляд на стражников. - Но вы настояли на том, чтобы инкогнито посетить праздник селян. Душа моя, как вы наивны!

\- Простите, милорд, я не могла знать, что все так обернется, - все это происходило будто во сне, и Мэй удивлялась тому, что способна вообще что-то говорить.

\- Нет, дорогая, это я должен извиниться, что оставил вас, ведь здесь так легко потеряться! – с жаром сказал Аарон и снова посмотрел девушке в глаза. – Надеюсь, вы простите меня за мою беспечность и невнимательность?

\- Конечно, милорд, как я могу сердиться на вас? – слова неожиданно легко слетели с ее языка.

\- Вы сама доброта, - Аарон улыбнулся. – И, конечно, вы так добры, что готовы отпустить злодея, напавшего на вас и оклеветавшего, - Арандол устремил свой взор на Тайлена, и голос его снова похолодел. – Уверен, что доблестные защитники порядка могли просто так задержать невинную девушку лишь по чужому злому умыслу.

Лицо Тайлена перекосило от злости.

\- Не верьте ему! – взвизгнул он. – Никакой он не лорд, а пособник этой мерзавки!

\- Даже так, - холодно бросил Арандол, и Милене стало не по себе.

Милена и подумать не могла, что у ее спутника может быть такое безжалостное лицо, даже ей стало страшно.

\- Молчи, негодяй, - прикрикнул на Тайлена стражник, узнавший Аарона. – Простите, Ваша светлость, мы немедленно арестуем этого грубияна!

\- Благодарю, - кивнул Арандол. – Я непременно подпишу все бумаги, подтверждающие, что этот негодяй не только оскорбил честь моей дамы, но и пренебрег проявленным к нему великодушием.

Тайлен с руганью пытался вырваться, но поделать ничего не мог. Когда процессия скрылась за поворотом, с лица наследника графа, наконец, спала маска безразличного высокомерия, и он снова стал похож привычным Аароном Дэром, за спиной которого ухмыляясь стояла Саямиру.

\- Ну надо же! Сначала он называл тебя крестьянкой, с которой убежал, чтобы избежать свадьбы, - веселилась Сая, не обращая внимания на хмурый взгляд Аарона. - Теперь ты уже леди Фиравель, его невеста. Держу пари, к концу нашего путешествия он будет рассказывать всем, что ты королева Алессии и что вы женаты уже много лет.

Рыцарь не разделял ее настроения, он выглядел очень сердитым и расстроенным, но у Милены словно гора с плеч свалилась. Она готова была выдержать от него какие угодно слова и упреки, лишь бы он не смотрел на нее, как только что на Тайлена.

Аарон слушал молча и не смотрел на девушку, пока она говорила. Обида и злость, которые вызвало в нем ее признание, быстро стали стихать и почти полностью исчезли, пока Дэр и Саямиру разыскивали Милену. Мечница тогда сказала:

\- Взгляни на это дело с другой стороны. Ты нашел Четырехлистника, как и хотел. Пусть это произошло случайно, пусть Четырехлистник оказался куда симпатичней и сговорчивей, чем ты, уверена, это представлял. Зато ты действительно можешь вернуться домой героем, отыскавший фамильную ценность.

По правде, в глубине души, Аарон действительно испытывал облегчение от того, что ему не придется разыскивать неуловимого вора на улицах Мейтара без плана и особой надежды на успех. Легче стало и от того, что до сих пор Четырехлистник представлялся рыцарю очень умелым фехтовальщиком, а даже после тренировок с Саей Арандол Д’Эрдэ был совсем не уверен, что сможет покарать вора, запятнавшего честь его семьи.

Теперь же, выслушав рассказ спутницы, воин уже вовсе на нее не сердился, хоть и нельзя было сказать, что он остался спокойным. Его крайне взволновала история Милены, он сочувствовал ей от всей души, но в то же время с трудом сдерживал желание попросить ее показать несколько воровских штучек. Он вспоминал рассказы о благородных разбойниках, которые любил в детстве едва ли меньше, чем истории и славных рыцарях.

\- И что теперь? – только и спросил он, когда девушка закончила.

\- Ключ от моего тайника находится в Мейтаре, - сказала воровка. – Вернем тебе твое колье.

\- А потом ты непременно покажешь мне, как его похитила! – с воодушевлением сказал рыцарь, немало смутив девушку.

Тем же вечером будущий граф Нимарет подписал бумаги, тщательно проследив, чтобы в вину Тайлену Лейку было поставлено только «оскорбление его светлости Арандола Д’Эрдэ и его дамы», и вместе со спутницами покинул город.

Ночь была теплой и ясной, но, несмотря на то, что день был долгий и богатый событиями, Милена долго лежала без сна, разглядывая звезды. Повернувшись, она заметила, что Аарон тоже не спит. Рыцарь поймал ее взгляд, и девушка негромко сказала:

\- Прости.

Он кивнул и неожиданно ответил:

\- Храм Вечного Света.

\- Что? – переспросила Милена.

\- Я думаю, ты могла бы работать в Храме Вечного Света. У меня есть знакомые, а им всегда нужны травники, - Аарон заговорил громче, явно увлекшись неожиданной идеей.

\- Спи уже, дурак со знакомыми, - буркнула разбуженная Сая.

«Но добрый, - подумала Милена с улыбкой. – Этого не отнять».

****Глава 7, заключительная, в которой свершается месть, а Саямиру показывает истинное лицо.** **

****

Мейтар считался одним из самых удивительных городов Алессии и одним из красивейших мест Юга. Небольшие тоннели в подножии отвесных Аранских скал, в которых некогда прятались отряды гномов, превратились в огромный город, вышедший со временем за их пределы. Обычные дома удивительным образом существовали по соседству с пещерами, а широкие мощеные улицы ныряли вдруг в толщу скалы. Немало столетий лучшие мастера людей, гномов и эльфов трудились здесь, делая город больше, прекрасней и удивительней. Но и половины сделанного невозможно было бы достичь, если бы не сами жители города. То ли их такими сделали необычные условия жизни, то ли это всегда было заложено в их природе, но люди, населявшие Мейтар, отличались деятельностью и жизнелюбием, которыми заражали и гостей города. С раннего утра и до позднего вечера здесь кипела жизнь. Казалось, сами камни очнулись от своего вечного сна и принялись за работу. Даже пасмурным днем, которым Аарон, Милена и Саямиру достигли ворот Мейтара, здесь никто не предавался апатии, невозможно было предположить, что кто-нибудь из местных предпочтет работе бездействие.

И все-таки путникам это не очень помогло: после долгой дороги они устали, а серое небо и накрапывающий уже пару дней дождик совсем лишили их хорошего расположения духа. Поэтому все дела были отложены до завтра, да и торопиться уже было некуда: спустя почти месяц пути, они достигли своей цели.

По счастью, в комнатах не было недостатка. Не стесненные в средствах, друзья решили позволить себе отдельные, посвятить остаток дня горячей ванне, вкусной еде и отдыху в тишине. Милена и не подозревала, насколько ей приятно будет побыть в одиночестве, пока не закрыла дверь в свою комнату. С тех пор, как несколько дней назад открылся ее секрет, Аарон постоянно донимал ее вопросами, немногие из которых были хотя бы тактичными. Но, как бы это ни было неприятно, девушка старалась отвечать, лишь изредка хмурясь.

Милена лежала в ванной и думала о том, что ей делать теперь. Завтра она отдаст Аарону ключ от тайника, в котором спрятана Сумеречная слеза. Потом им предстоит еще одно совсем короткое путешествие, а потом… Девушка с головой погрузилась в воду.

Ей, бесспорно, будет жаль расставаться со спутниками, но внезапное осознание того, что совсем скоро она станет свободной от ошибок своей прошлой жизни, вызвало улыбку на ее лице. Что бы там ни было, она сумеет начать жить заново, а пока будет просто наслаждаться возможностью смыть с себя дорожную пыль.

Вечером, когда компания собралась в общем зале, Милена пребывала в самом хорошем расположении духа, и друзья вполне разделяли ее настроение. Правда, Саямиру была недовольна, что блюда из прославленной серебристой рыбы, предложением попробовать которую мечницу и заманили в Мейтар, решили не есть до завтрашнего дня. Утром Аарон прочитал длинную речь о том, что эта рыба ознаменует конец их приключения, послужит наградой за все преодоленные трудности, а потому необходимо завершить все дела, прежде чем «вкусить сие изысканное блюдо». Чтобы избежать подобных монологов, спутницы рыцаря не стали спорить.

Однако нельзя было сказать, что путешественникам приходилось жаловаться на ужин: даже без серебристой рыбы он был разнообразным и сытным. Милена и Аарон наелись, не попробовав и половины, а вот Сая наседала на еду с упорством, которым удивила даже своих друзей.

\- Можно подумать, это последняя трапеза в твоей жизни, - заметил Аарон, когда мечница чуть не подавилась большим куском мяса.

Саямиру попыталась что-то ответить, но с набитым ртом у нее это не очень получилось.

\- Чем займетесь завтра, пока меня не будет? – спросила Милена.

В ответ Сая, все еще жующая, красноречиво приподняла куриную ножку, в которую через секунду вгрызлась так, словно от этого зависела ее жизнь.

\- А я схожу посмотреть на Гильдию, - сказал рыцарь. – Все разговоры здесь только об этом. Местное отделение Гильдии решили расположить в сети пещер. Пока работает только приемный зал, но говорят, когда все закончат, это будет самый внушительный дом Гильдии на всем Юге, способный соперничать даже со столичным! Обещают, что возможности местных порталов позволят перемещаться не только в мир демонов, но и по Алессии! А в штате будет не меньше десятка магов.

\- О, вы обязательно должны туда сходить! – вставила официантка, принесшая еще один кувшин эля. – Это такое большое дело! Я слышала даже, что сам граф Нимарет пожертвовал немало денег на строительство и намерен посетить открытие!

\- Вот и проверишь, куда ушли деньги твоего отца, - заметила с улыбкой Милена, когда девушка отошла от их стола достаточно далеко, чтобы не слышать этих слов. 

Первоначальным планам Арандола посетить Гильдию в отсутствие Милены не суждено было сбыться, потому как чем больше об этом говорили, тем больше спутницы рыцаря хотели и сами посмотреть на эти пещеры. Поэтому было решено, что Милена отправится за ключом, Аарон прогуляется по городу, а Саямиру продолжит знакомство с местной кухней, а позже они все встретятся у входа в расхваленную Гильдию.

Рыцарь избрал для себя самую длинную и живописную дорогу к пещерам, чтобы прибыть туда как раз вовремя. Он не очень хорошо знал Мейтар, хотя прежде часто здесь бывал. Но всегда – как наследник графа, а потому ему ни разу не удалось просто побродить по улочкам и насладиться атмосферой. А наслаждаться было чем: нельзя было найти ни единого дома без резного карниза или затейливого шпиля; на многочисленных балкончиках выставлялись пестрые цветы; изящные колонны портиков увивал плющ, а широкие улицы давали ощущение свободы, несмотря на то, что над городом нависали скалы.

Рыцарь с удовольствием рассматривал искусную резьбу, украшавшую городскую ратушу, когда его вдруг окликнули.

\- Арандол Д’Эрдэ, – незнакомый властный голос заставил наследника графа вздрогнуть и обернуться.

К нему приближалась, звонко стуча каблуками по брусчатке, высокая стройная женщина. Она, бесспорно, выделялась в толпе. Но причиной были не костюм из дорогой ткани и умопомрачительной высоты каблуки, а роскошные алые волосы, зачесанные назад, и глаза, словно застывшее пламя: темно-красные с россыпью золотых искр.

\- Ваша подружка, Милена Фарр, у нас в руках. И уж мы найдем способ этим воспользоваться, - яркие губы на бледном лице незнакомки казались испачканными в крови. – Передай Саямиру, что если ей дорога ее игрушка, пусть приходит до полуночи в пещеру порталов.

Несмотря на то, что женщина выглядела пугающе, Аарон нашел в себе силы спросить:

\- Кто вы такая?

В глазах женщины заплясало пламя, она вскинула голову и высокомерно произнесла:

\- Я – Райла Пламенная из рода Феареда Великого, Третья из Семи и сильнейшая огненная волшебница среди демонов.

Рыцарь почувствовал ужасный жар и отступил на шаг, вызвав злую усмешку на губах Райлы. Несмотря на то, что она выглядела совсем как человек, у Аарона не возникло ни малейшего сомнения в истинности ее слов.

\- Пусть Саямиру придет в пещеру порталов до полуночи, - повторила демоница, развернулась и скрылась в одной из улочек прежде, чем воин опомнился.

\- Сая, Милена в беде! – вскричал Аарон, едва переступив порог таверны.

Этот крик заставил редких посетителей удивленно обернуться, а Саямиру замерла, не донеся ложку до рта.

– Ее похитила Райла Пламенная! – продолжал рыцарь уже тише. – И кто-то еще… Она говорила «мы», но кто именно – не сказала.

\- Видлайдла, тут и думать нечего, - хмуро ответила Сая и отправила в рот ложку супа. – Он за ней хвостом таскается. Тот еще хвостик.

Мечница усмехнулась своей шутке, которую Аарон не оценил. Он стукнул кулаками по столу, снова привлекая внимание окружающих.

\- Как ты можешь смеяться, когда случилась такая беда!

\- Так ты же не объяснил толком, в чем дело, - спокойно возразила девушка. – Сядь и спокойно расскажи, что произошло. И чем ты так напуган, раз опустил свои восторги по поводу разговора с самой Райлой Пламенной и перешел сразу к делу.

Аарон был слишком взволнован, чтобы садиться, а Саямиру лишь подливала масла в огонь, без конца прерывая его и спрашивая о ненужных подробностях. При этом она спокойно доедала суп, и выражение ее лица изменилось лишь раз – когда принесли жаркое.

\- Ты что, собралась еще и жаркое съесть?! – Аарона захлестнула бессильная ярость, единственным его желанием было перевернуть тарелки с едой и заставить Саямиру сделать хоть что-то. – Мы должны спасать Милену!

С этими словами рыцарь подался вперед, намереваясь положить конец бессмысленному обеду, но Сая перехватила его.

\- Успокойся, - лицо мечницы вдруг стало серьезным, она твердо и спокойно смотрела на спутника, а в голосе зазвучал металл. – Сядь, выпей водички.

Несколько долгих секунд Аарон держался под тяжелым взглядом Саи, но, в конце концов, подчинился, сжал кулаки и все-таки сел напротив. Она же вернулась к еде.

\- Наши противники – одни из самых могущественных персон обоих миров, - невозмутимо сказала мечница. – Только вот ума у них на двоих не хватило бы все устроить. Думаю, в этом замешан либо Тихий, либо Кроха, хоть и не представляю, зачем кому-то из них это нужно.

\- Но если они все гильдейцы, они ведь не могут причинить зла Милене? – с надеждой спросил Аарон, который только теперь начал осознавать серьезность происходящего, и это несколько охладило его.

\- О, поверь, они знают об этом! И получше тебя. А это лишний повод все еще раз хорошенько обдумать, - она нахмурилась и потянулась за кубком.

\- Кто ты, Саямиру? – вдруг спросил Аарон, пристально вглядываясь в лицо спутницы.

От этого вопроса Сая поперхнулась и долго не могла откашляться.

\- Ты ведь шутишь, да? – прохрипела мечница наконец. – Мдааа, похоже, Милена все-таки мне проиграла: она была уверена, что ты догадаешься. Правда, у тебя еще есть пара часов, - беспечно добавила она.

Такой ответ совершенно сбил Аарона с толку, и он упустил возможность настоять на своем, потому как Саямиру уже заговорила о Милене.

\- Да, Райла и Видлайдла не могут навредить Милене. А Змей Райхэзза может. И Тайлен Лейк может, - с каждым новым словом, произнесенным мечницей, Аарон чувствовал, что внутри у него все холодеет от ужаса. - И еще тысяча других людей или демонов. Неужели ты думаешь, что сильнейшие из демонов вообще ввязались бы в это, не придумав, как обойти Правила?

Рыцарь не сомневался, что цель этой тирады заставить его успокоиться и внять голосу разума, и в глубине души Аарон понимал, что Сая права, и горячность до добра не доведет. Но внутри у него все вскипало, когда он смотрел на спутницу, беспечно поедающую жаркое, и представлял, где сейчас Милена. А воображение рисовало ему самые мрачные картины.

До конца трапезы Саямиру не произнесла больше не слова, и звук ее голоса показался Аарону неестественным, когда она вновь заговорила:

\- Ты говорил, в здешней Гильдии уже работает приемный зал?

\- А? Да, я слышал, что так, - хмуро отозвался Аарон, выйдя из оцепенения. – Порталы запустят не раньше, чем через несколько месяцев, а официальное открытие планируется только следующей зимой. В Мейтаре собираются создать одно из крупнейших отделений, целый гильдейский городок.

Мечница кивнула с отсутствующим видом. Рыцарь полагал, что она пропустила мимо ушей почти все, что он сказал, но болтовня помогала ему успокоиться.

\- Похоже, выбор у нас небольшой, - пробормотала Саямиру скорее себе, чем спутнику.

Восторженные рассказы о будущей Гильдии в Мейтаре отнюдь не были преувеличением. Даже сейчас громадные коридоры и залы, вырубленные прямо в толще скалы, производили сильное впечатление, хотя к отделке едва приступили, а обустройством и вовсе не занимались. В приемном зале стояло лишь несколько простых деревянных столов, за которыми сидели демонессы, как две капли воды похожие на тех, что встречались Аарону в Арнааре. В огромной пещере Аарон чувствовал себя маленьким и незначительным, это ощущение усиливалось тем, что посетителей было лишь двое: он сам и Саямиру. Что было совсем неудивительно, ведь основная гильдейская жизнь кипела вокруг порталов. Рыцарь представлял, что все переменится с открытием их в Мейтаре, но пока же лишь его шаги гулко отдавались в пустых коридорах. Только воспоминание о Милене придавало ему сил, особенно когда они с Саямиру разделились.

В зал порталов, согласно планам и рассказам местных, вело три коридора, основной из которых – тот, что вел на нижний уровень – был еще закрыт для посетителей. Посмотреть, как продвигаются работы, можно было с галереей почти под потолком зала, либо с балконов чуть ниже. Саямиру предполагала, что ждать ее будут в галерее.

\- Отлично, тогда я пойду наверх! – воодушевленно предложил Аарон. - Это собьет их с толку, спутает все их планы!

Сая молча кивнула, и такое разделение стало основой их плана. Точнее, кроме этого у них и плана-то не было. Теперь рыцарю это казалось опрометчивым. Сидя в светлой таверне, рядом с Саямиру, самой умелой воительницей из всех, что ему доводилось встречать, мимолетная встреча с Райлой Пламенной казалась больше сном, чем действительностью; больше развлечением, чем реальной опасностью. Тогда Аарону казалось, что у него достанет сил противостоять в одиночку сильнейшим демонам Гильдии. Но, оставшись один в полумраке коридора, уходящего наверх, рыцарь успел пожалеть о своем решении. Эльфийских светильников хватало ровно настолько, чтобы можно было смутно различить стены прохода, но не более. Поначалу рыцарю было не по себе от ровного света кристаллов: все казалось застывшим и мертвым. Впрочем, представив причудливые очертания теней, которые всегда появляются от неверного света факелов, Аарон с благодарностью подумал о постоянстве эльфийский светочей.

В этих неподвижных сумерках все сливалось воедино. Пол плавно переходил в стены, а потолок терялся где-то наверху. Все вокруг казалось одинаковым и неизменным, а путь – вечным. Аарону казалось, что его дороге не будет конца, когда тоннель впереди закончился стеной темного камня. Рыцарь нахмурился: тупика он никак не ожидал. Он сделал по инерции еще несколько шагов, чтобы осмотреть неожиданную преграду, и понял, что лучше бы это был тупик. Стена вдруг пришла в движение, и спустя несколько секунд воин осознал, что это не камень, а хвост огромной змеи. Точно завороженный Аарон смотрел, как змея поворачивалась и разворачивалась, пока, наконец, сверху вниз на него не уставились, не мигая, ледяные черно-синие глаза демона. Верхняя половина туловища у него напоминала человеческую, если только есть люди с зеленовато-пепельной кожей и двумя парами рук с длинными пальцами, которые заканчивались острыми когтями. Чешуйчатый панцирь стального цвета, покрывающий грудь демона, переходил в хвост, заменивший чудищу ноги – именно этот хвост преградил туннель. Проход был достаточно широк, чтобы демон и рыцарь могли разойтись, но Аарону казалось, что у него было бы больше шансов преодолеть каменную стену, чем пройти мимо Видлайдлы Ядовитого.

Саямиру даже на минуту не допускала мысли, что Райла ждет в галерее. Она наверняка уже приняла настоящее обличье, а уж с ее любовью к театральным эффектам на галерее совсем не развернуться. Но мечница понимала, что Аарон наверняка будет настаивать на том, чтобы самому отправиться в центр событий. Возможно, действительно сработало бы, но Сая не могла позволить себе просто избежать заварушки и лишиться возможности узнать, что происходит на самом деле. Она тряхнула головой, отгоняя мысли, что ее любопытство подвергает Милену большому риску. В конце концов, любое дело с тремя из Семи – большой риск. Все, что могла сделать Сая, чтобы этот риск уменьшить – идеально рассчитать время своей встречи с Райлой.

Мечница задержалась в приемном зале. Дождавшись, когда Аарон скроется в коридоре, она подошла к одной из демонесс и протянула ей алый камень.

\- Мой отпуск подходит к концу, - сказала Сая прежде, чем демоница успела ее поприветствовать. – Я хочу сейчас заполнить все бумаги, чтобы потом сразу приступить к работе.

\- Вы можете это сделать, если до конца вашего отпуска осталось менее двенадцати часов, - бесцветным голосом подтвердила демоница, передвигая пальцами руны по поверхности воды. – Желаете сразу согласовать ближайший поединок?

\- Нет, нет, это позже, - Сая торопливо взяла со стола свиток и палочку, заменяющую перо, и принялась за дело.

Мечница наскоро выводила руны, с непривычки получавшиеся ужасно кривыми, но читабельными. Но как Саямиру ни спешила, все же потратила больше времени, чем рассчитывала. А когда вернула заполненный свиток демонессе, та, казалось, проверяла его целую вечность. Наконец, она кивнула.

\- Вы сможете приступить к работе в полночь.

\- Отлично, - Сая буквально вырвала из ее рук свой камень и бросилась по коридору к порталам.

Если верить часам в приемном зале, в Мейтаре почти наступил полдень.

\- Приветствую тебя, о Видлайдла Ядовитый, Третий из Семи сильнейших демонов! – единственное, что пришло в голову Аарону – постараться выиграть время, пока он не придумает, как пройти дальше. – Наша встреча большая честь для меня!

Видлайдла сощурился и прошипел:

\- Не пытайся обойти меня, человек. По правилам Гильдии я не могу сражаться с тобой, но к Райле я тебя не пропущу.

\- Почему? – выпалил Аарон первое, что пришло в голову.

Видлайдла выглядел удивленным, и рыцарь использовал его замешательство:

\- Неужто ты думаешь, что я мог бы помешать вашим планам? Ведь вы – гораздо старше, хитрее и мудрее меня, не говоря уж о разнице в силе.

\- Не пытайся заговорить мне зубы, человек, - нахмурился демон. – Мне нет дела до твоей значимости, Райла велела задержать тебя здесь, пока она разберется с Саямиру, и я это сделаю.

\- Это не ответ, - Аарон осмелел настолько, что даже укоризненно погрозил пальцем Третьему. – И, раз уж мы вынуждены вести этот разговор, потому как я не собираюсь уходить, было бы куда приятней, если бы ты называл меня по имени. Арандол Д’Эрдэ, сын и наследник графа Нимарет. Как видишь, я не последний человек в Алессии.

\- Рубинокрылый все про тебя выяснил, Арандол Д’Эрдэ, не надейся меня удивить, - усмехнулся Видлайдла и скрестил обе пары рук на груди.

«Значит, им помогает Мардрад Кроха!» - Аарон внутренне содрогнулся, вспоминая все, что слышал о Рубинокрылом демоне, но приложил все силы, чтобы не показать своего удивления и ужаса. Даже заставил себя пожать плечами и равнодушно сесть на ближайший большой камень у стены.

\- Я и не надеялся. Скорее хотел сделать нашу беседу более приятной, - рыцарь старался, чтобы его голос звучал беззаботно или хотя бы не дрожал. – А вот вы меня удивляете: зачем столь великим воинам какие-то интриги, никак не пойму.

\- А как ты думаешь, к чему мы стремимся?

Аарон вдруг понял, что в голосе демона не осталось прежней враждебности, а в глазах, ставших теперь льдисто-голубыми, читался интерес.

\- В том-то и дело! – воскликнул рыцарь. – Никак не могу понять! К чему вообще можно стремиться? Превзойти Кхайра Пустынного и Черного дьявола, чтобы занять место Самого Сильного демона? Но вас ведь трое! Все трое не могут быть одновременно демоном первого ранга! А больше не знаю ничего такого, ради чего игра стоила бы свеч.

\- У нас разные цели, - ответил Видлайдла, и неожиданная грусть в его голосе поразила Аарона. Демон вдруг показался ему очень уставшим, а может, это просто игра неверного света.

\- Я точно к этому не стремлюсь. Во всяком случае, не такими путями.

\- Зато Райла Пламенная из рода Феареда Великого, Вторая из Семи, наверняка не отказалась бы, - вставил рыцарь, изображая надменную манеру демоницы.

Увидев, как плотно сжал губы Видлайдла, Аарон вспомнил шутку Саи, что Третий «хвостом таскается» за Райлой, и понял, что угадал.

\- Только зачем рисковать этой целью и плести интриги против Саямиру, кем бы она ни была, - словно сам с себя сказал Аарон.

Демон удивленно воззрился на рыцаря, и, спустя некоторое время, медленно произнес:

\- Это все идея Крохи, - в его голосе послышалось что-то похожее на грусть. - Не знаю, да и не хочу знать, какой у него интерес во всем этом, но это он уговорил Райлу. Знал, чем подкупить.

Теперь настал черед Аарона удивленно смотреть на собеседника.

Саямиру вышла на узкий уступ, под которым чернела пустота, и поняла, что достигла своей цели. В воздухе по обеим сторонам от прохода заплясали огоньки, дающие так мало красноватого света, что он освещал дорогу лишь на несколько шагов впереди. С продвижением Саи по уступу загорались новые огоньки. Руки невольно легли на рукоять меча, хоть она и понимала, что воспользоваться им вряд ли удастся. Прежде, чем Саямиру задумалась, почему зал порталов не освещен волшебными кристаллами, как остальные помещения, тишину нарушил знакомый голос.

\- Сая, я рада встрече! – и тут же вспыхнули сотни факелов, озарив огромный зал.

Саямиру заметила еще два балкона, а сверху шла галерея, на которой не было видно Аарона. Центр зала скрывала Райла Пламенная, стоявшая в нескольких метрах перед Саямиру.

\- Пха, так я и поверила! – не замедлила отозваться мечница, на которую огненное представление не произвело впечатления.

\- Какая жалость, - притворно огорчилась Райла. – Но еще большая жалость, что даже мое наказание закончилось раньше, чем твой вынужденный отпуск.

Сейчас вряд ли кому-нибудь пришло в голову спрашивать ее имя. Ее темно-красная кожа, местами покрытая белыми наростами, напоминающими кость, почти терялась в объявшем демоницу пламени. Ее крылья и ее одеяние были сотканы из огня, который мог быть безобидным или обжигающим, по желанию своей повелительницы. А это желание можно было прочитать в глазах, которые являлись воплощением живого огня и сейчас горели ярко, насколько это вообще возможно, выдавая нетерпение. Ее рост превышал рост Саямиру более чем вдвое, и мечнице приходилось задирать голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза волшебницы, но ее это ничуть не смущало.

\- Недолго мне осталось, - Сая скривила лицо. – Отпусти Милену.

\- Сразу к делу, как всегда, - Райла пожала плечами. - Боюсь, что это невозможно, пока она не исполнит свою миссию.

Пламенная взлетела и приземлилась на недостроенную конструкцию громадного портала в центре зала. Только теперь Саямиру смогла увидеть, что стоит на узком длинном балконе, в конце которого установлен арбалет. У Саи внутри все заклокотало от гнева, когда она поняла, что направлен он на привязанную к чему-то Милену, рядом с которой приземлилась Райла.

\- Позволь, я расскажу тебе, что будет дальше, - Пламенная не обратила внимания на злобный взгляд, которым одарила ее Саямиру. – Ты выстрелишь в свою подругу, в эту очаровательную Милену Фарр, которая, как иронично, сорвала наш первоначальный план, уведя у нас из-под носа Сумеречную слезу. Тебя, конечно, жестоко покарают. Еще бы: убийство, да еще и невинного человека, даже не гильдейца, к тому же в отпуске! Вот это будет скандал! – Райла засмеялась. – И вскоре после того, как твое тело поместят в Пустоте, я займу твое место. О, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь! Не волнуйся, о Кхайре мы позаботимся.

\- Вообще-то я думала о том, что не стану убивать Милену, - в голосе Саямиру звучал металл. - Уж прости, что разочаровала.

\- Боюсь, у тебя нет выбора, - послышался негромкий и не менее знакомый Сае голос Мардрада Крохи.

Прежде чем она успела ответить, из туннеля, по которому она только что пришла, послышался самый пугающий на свете звук: цокот копыт по камню, и у мечницы все внутри сжалось.

\- Тебе-то это зачем? – крикнула Саямиру, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать, как выпутаться из всего этого.

\- Мне жаль, что наш план лишен изящества, которого ты заслуживаешь, - произнес Кроха, все еще невидимый для Саи. – Причина в исключительном недостатке времени. Но надеюсь, нас извинит то, что, в конечном итоге, на воплощение этого плана пришлось потратить куда больше сил и денег, чем хотелось бы.

\- О да, я оценила! – зло воскликнула мечница, отступая к арбалету, против своей воли.

Мардрад появился рядом с Райлой, и даже с такого расстояния Саямиру видела, как его красные глазки пылают гневом из-под идеально ровной челки.

\- Я намерен отомстить тебе за оскорбление, которое ты нанесла мне много лет назад.

Прежде чем Сая успела спросить, чем же таким она его оскорбила, из туннеля показались лошади, и мечницу охватила паника. С каждой секундой лошади приближались, и в момент, когда Саямиру показалось, что безумие вот-вот поглотит ее, и она совершит непоправимое, страх отступил, и она почувствовала прилив сил. Мечница подумала, что часы в городе, должно быть, пробили полдень, и улыбнулась.

Хвост Видлайдлы все еще не давал Аарону пройти к галерее, но врагом демон не казался. Рыцарь и сам удивлялся, как просто разговаривать с Третьим, словно они уже давно знакомы. За время их недолгой беседы Аарон успел понять, что единственная причина участия Видлайдлы Ядовитого в заговоре – Райла Пламенная. Рыцарю было даже жаль демона. Он говорил с Райлой всего минуту, и тогда она была не в своем обличье, но представлял, как тяжко должно быть связать с ней свою судьбу. Не похоже, чтобы она могла сделать Видлайдлу счастливым, а поговорив с ним, Аарон пришел к выводу, что Пламенную это даже не трогает. Рыцарь с искренним участием выслушивал демона, которому, очевидно, нечасто выпадала возможность поделиться переживаниями.

\- Послушай, ты отличный парень, - сказал Аарон и тут же смутился. – То есть, демон. И зачем тебе такая ведьма, которая ни капельки тебя не ценит? Для огненной волшебницы она поразительно хладнокровна!

Демон тяжело вздохнул и не ответил, словно смиряясь с таким положением вещей.

\- Думаю, без нее ты будешь счастливей, - уверенно продолжал рыцарь. – Отвлекись от этого, займись чем-то другим. У тебя же есть твой магазинчик! Я бывал там, отличное место! Поразительный ассортимент настоек, а уж если мне понадобится кого-нибудь отравить, то лучше места для выбора яда точно не найти.

Видлайдла с благодарностью посмотрел на рыцаря и усмехнулся. Ненадолго повисла тишина. Пока Аарон прикидывал, как бы еще поддержать неожиданного товарища, демон поднялся и направился к туннелю, ведущему к выходу.

\- Ты куда? – рыцарь растерялся.

\- Ты прав, в портальном зале для меня нет возможности стать счастливым. Но это не повод лишать такой возможности тебя.

Некоторое время Аарон заворожено смотрел на то, как огромный демон исчезает в проходе, а потом сорвался и бросился бежать к галерее так быстро, как только мог. Он не представлял, сколько времени провел в пещере с Видлайдлой, и с чем приходится бороться Саямиру. Про себя он надеялся, что мечница уже сама со всем справилась.

Оказавшись на галерее, Аарон осторожно огляделся, и его сердце упало. В центре гигантской пещере стояла огромная каменная конструкция недостроенных порталов. На самой вершине сооружения к камню была привязана Милена. Четыре узких балкона, выдающиеся к центру комнаты, были заняты: три из них заняли демоны, а на том, что располагался прямо под галереей, Аарон увидел трех коней, и сердце его упало, стоило вспомнить о страхе Саи. С не меньшим ужасом рыцарь разглядел арбалет, направленный с балкона на Милену. Мечницы нигде не было видно, и Аарон с трудом отогнал от себя мысль, что все кончено, и собрался с мыслями. Галерея, на которой он находился, огибала зал и выходила мостом прямо к тому месту, где была привязана Милена. Собрав всю свою волю в кулак и убедив себя, что демоны не посмеют его тронуть, он двинулся вперед, стараясь не слушать жуткий язык, на котором переговаривались эти чудовища. Двоих он узнал: фигура, теряющаяся в огне, наверняка Райла Пламенная, а низкий демон в черной мантии и с рубиновыми крыльями, должно быть, Мардрад Кроха. Третий же – весь черный, с серебряными, словно ртуть, волосами и крыльями – был Аарону незнаком. Все они казались поглощены беседой и не обращали внимания на галерею, поэтому рыцарь старался вести себя как можно тише, в надежде, что ситуация таковой и останется.

Казалось, до моста он добирался вечность, медленно двигаясь в глубине галереи и почти не сводя глаз с Милены. Мост он преодолел ползком, не думая о том, как будет возвращаться: сейчас его занимала только одна мысль – добраться до подруги. Достигнув заветного камня, рыцарь медленно встал и, проверив дыхание Милены, смог наконец вздохнуть с облегчением: девушка была без сознания, но жива.

Аарон даже не пытался привести ее в чувство. Он перерезал веревки кинжалом, радуясь, что привязана она со стороны балкона, на котором были лошади. Сердце его заколотилось как бешенное, когда он вдруг подумал, что и эти кони могут оказаться демонами или оборотнями, но рыцарь тут же отогнал от себя эти мысли и сосредоточился на веревках. Отступать все равно было не куда. Осторожно освободив Милену от пут и убедившись, что ни она, ни сам он не запутался в веревках, и они не потянутся следом, он поднял девушку на руки и очень тихо отправился в обратный путь.

Едва он ступил на мост, как один из демонов перешел на крик, от которого сердце рыцаря ушло в пятки, но эти жутки звуки заглушил грохот сапог по полу. Достигнув галереи, Аарон рискнул посмотреть вниз, и понял, что перемена настроения демонов не имеет к нему отношения: они все так же что-то обсуждали, не двинувшись с места и даже не глядя в его сторону. Мысленно хваля тему, которая вызвала у них такой увлекательный разговор, Аарон вместе с драгоценной ношей направился к выходу, насколько возможно быстро и тихо. Но почти достигнув спасительного туннеля, он не выдержал и побежал, бросив последний взгляд вниз, на демонов. Ему показалось, что он увидел, как золотом сверкнули глаза на лице черного демона, и нырнул в сумрак туннеля, а вдогонку ему раздался громкий и жутковатый звук, отдаленно напоминающий «пха!» Саямиру.

\- Это невозможно! – взвизгнула Райла. – Ты должна была вернуться в полночь!

\- Пха! Похоже, в Альхразе только что наступила полночь! – весело отозвалась Саямиру, мысленно хваля себя, что заранее заполнила бумаги, и очень вовремя вернула себе истинный облик, включая крылья, которые позволили ей перебраться на безопасный балкон подальше от лошадей. К несчастью, Кроха окружил Милену силовым полем, препятствующим проникновению любого демона, но торопиться Саямиру было некуда. Тем более, что тут оставались вопросы, требующие ответа. Мардрад и Райла тоже переместились на балконы, оказавшись по обе стороны от Саи.

\- При чем тут Альхраз? – раздраженно спросила Райла, и повисла неловкая пауза.

Первым тишину нарушил Кроха.

\- Госпожа Райла, - голос его дрожал от гнева, и Сая с трудом представляла, насколько же он зол, раз не может скрыть этого. – Ты упустила из виду разницу во времени между Альхразом и Алессией?

\- Ты забыла, что расчет идет по времени родного мира? – Сая едва сдерживала смех. – Вторая из Семи! Сама Райла Пламенная! Лучшая шутка последнего столетия!

От смеха Саямиру чуть меч не выронила. Еще больше ее смешили выражение лица Райлы и Крохи.

\- Не думай, что ты в безопасности, госпожа Саямиру, - холодно произнес Кроха. – Я не успокоюсь, пока не буду отмщен.

\- Ах да, - демоница с трудом уняла смех и взяла себя руки. – Может расскажешь, за что ты на меня так взъелся?

\- Думаешь, я поверю, что ты не помнишь, какое оскорбление нанесла мне много лет назад, в Академии? – Кроха вконец потерял самообладание.

\- Я не помню даже, что мы учились вместе, - озадаченно ответила Саямиру.

Мардрад молчал, то ли от неожиданности, то ли от гнева. Наконец он медленно, очень медленно, словно каждое слово давалось ему с невыносимым трудом, начал рассказ:

\- Мы были на последнем курсе. В пятый день месяца эквиль я пришел на обед. Тогда к нам только начали поставлять еду из Алессии. Я протянул руку к последнему пирожку с вишней, которые я так люблю, но тут, прямо у меня из-под носа его выхватила ты, Саямиру.

\- Прости, Райла, все-таки _это –_ лучшая шутка столетия, - серьезно ответила Сая. – Вообще-то даже последних пятисот лет!

\- Не смей смеяться надо мной, – Кроха снова взял себя в руки, и голос его звучал так же ровно, как и всегда. – Никому не дозволено смеяться надо мной.

\- Ладно, ладно, только это… Ты что же, мстишь каждому, кто нанес тебе хоть какую-то обиду? - недоверчиво спросила Саямиру.

\- Большинство из них я одолел в боях Гильдии, и лишь ты, Саямиру Златоокая, избежала этого.

\- Эх, давненько меня не называли Златоокой, - мечтательно заметила Сая. – Ну, прости за пирожок. Вот уж не думала, что он для тебя так важен. Купить тебе такой же?

\- Не так быстро, Саямиру, - прошипела Райла, до этого молчавшая. – Не думай, что для тебя все так быстро закончится.

Первое, что Милена поняла, когда начала приходить в себя – она лежала на чем-то твердом, а в глаза бил яркий свет. Поморгав, чтобы привыкнуть к освещению, она увидела над собой кроны деревьев, сквозь которые пробивались солнечные лучи. Милена попыталась сесть, но сильное головокружение заставило ее со стоном лечь обратно.

\- Ты цела?! – громкий голос Аарона болью отозвался в голове и заставил поморщиться.

\- Кажется, - ответила девушка, коснувшись лба. – Голова болит.

Рыцарь помог ей медленно сесть. Они были в парке, разбитом недалеко от выхода из Гильдии. Все вокруг было таким мирным, что если б не больная голова, Милена решила бы, что просто задремала в парке на минуту.

\- Что случилось? – она помнила только, как утром ушла из гостиницы, а потом ее вдруг покинули силы, и она потеряла сознание.

\- Да я и сам толком не знаю, - признался Аарон. – Наверное, лучше дождаться Саямиру. Видлайдла мне так и не рассказал, что они там придумали. Но вообще-то он оказался очень даже ничего!

Рыцарь принялся воодушевленно рассказывать о знакомстве с Видлайдлой, но Милена никак не могла сосредоточиться на его рассказе, мысли ее путались, она будто не до конца очнулась от тяжелого сна и даже не сразу заметила, что Аарон замолчал.

\- Прости, - смутившись, произнесла девушка.

\- Ничего, я все равно буду Сае рассказывать, - беспечно ответил рыцарь с широченной улыбкой на лице. Он казался абсолютно счастливым, но вдруг нахмурился и спросил:

\- Черный демон с серебряными крыльями и волосами – это ведь была она?

Милена молча кивнула.

\- Значит, она и есть Черный дьявол? Самый Сильный демон.

Милена снова кивнула. Потом вдруг слегка нахмурилась и повернулась к Аарону.

\- Погоди, ты догадался после полудня или до?

\- А это важно? – он рассеянно посмотрел на спутницу.

\- Мы с ней поспорили. Она считала, что ты не догадаешься, до конца ее отпуска, а я думала, что ты не так безнадежен.

\- Спасибо за веру в меня, но я ее не оправдал, - легко засмеялся Аарон.

\- Неправда, - Милена смотрела на него очень серьезно.

Прежде чем Аарон успел ответить, солнце закрыла тень, и перед ними опустился Самый Сильный демон. В своем истинном обличье Саямиру была не намного выше своего человеческого роста – совсем маленькая по меркам демонов, но Аарону и Милене приходилось задирать голову, чтобы увидеть ее лицо.

\- Ты в порядке? – обратилась она к Милене.

Ее настоящий голос не слишком отличался от человеческого, разве что был звонче. Девушка кивнула.

\- Я проиграла спор, - с улыбкой сказал она.

\- Пха, даже не сомневалась! – ответила Саямиру.

До самого вечера друзья разговаривали, не забыв, к слову, о серебристой рыбе. По большей части говорила Саямиру. Она рассказала о честолюбивых замыслах Райлы, которая в конечном итоге не смогла держать себя в руках и напала на Саямиру, за что огненную волшебницу ждет суд, а после суровое наказание. Говорила о безумной мести Крохи, жажду которой легко утолили несколько пирожков с вишней и искренние извинения. И, конечно, рассказала о себе. О том, как год назад был принят закон, по которому демоны не могут служить в Гильдии более пятисот лет без отпуска, поэтому ее, Саямиру Златоокую, Черного дьявола, отправили в отпуск насильно. Когда же она попробовала возражать, еще и заперли в человеческом теле.

\- А еще они изначально планировали использовать Сумеречную слезу! – сказала Сая. – Это они и наняли Тайлена, потому как этот мусгравит зачарован и позволил бы им использовать магию и скрыть это от Гильдии!

\- Выходит, что сначала это Милена спасла тебя, но из-за этого сама попала в беду, и тебе пришлось спасать ее! – засмеялся Арандол Д’Эрдэ.

\- А в итоге только ты вернешься домой, как герой, вернувший семейную ценность, - засмеялась в ответ Милена Фарр.

Это напомнило всем, что путешествие закончено, и совсем скоро их дороги разойдутся. Но каждый понимал, что это короткое приключение и этот прекрасный вечер навсегда останутся в их памяти, куда бы ни забросила их судьба.

Радости супругов Д’Эрдэ не было предела, когда их сын вернулся, да еще и с Сумеречной слезой. Пир в замке длился несколько дней, в течение которых наследник графа Нимарет не раз пересказывал историю своих приключений, и с каждым разом она все больше отдалялась от истины. А вскоре графу Нимарет и его жене пришлось признать, что путешествие пошло на пользу их сыну: Арандол покинул Гильдию и всерьез занялся делами графства. Внезапно проснувшаяся ответственность наследника настолько впечатлила Себастиана Д’Эрдэ, что он перестал настаивать на скорейшем браке Арандола с Мирией Фиравель, а через несколько лет и вовсе расторгнул помолвку, к большому облегчению обоих.

К тому моменту Арандол Д’Эрдэ заслужил уважение и в своих владениях, и при дворе. За поручения, которые вели его в Катарос, он брался особенно охотно, и не упускал случая побывать в столице, будь то дела графства или прием. Поэтому его присутствие на Летнем празднике, который устраивался в королевском парке, казалось очевидным.

Это был большой прием, куда приглашены были не только дворяне, но и лучшие воины Гильдии, выдающиеся люди из Ордена Белого Ежа, и представители многих других достойных организаций. Арандол Д’Эрдэ танцевал, смеялся, пил и, конечно, рассказывал известную уже многим историю своего путешествия инкогнито.

\- Меня зовут Арандол Д’Эрдэ. Позвольте пригласить вас на следующий танец, - он галантно поклонился черноволосой девушке в праздничном облачении Вечного Света.

\- Милена Фарр, - она улыбнулась и подала ему руку. – И я с удовольствием с вами потанцую.

\- Вы уже слышали историю, как я путешествовал по Югу? – спросил Арандол, ведя партнершу к площадке для танцев.

\- Боюсь, лишь слухи из чужих уст. Но я бы очень хотела услышать эту историю от вас.

Аарон Дэр и Милена Мэй заняли свои позиции и с трудом сдержали смех, услышав первые ноты «Летнего сна».


End file.
